In The Midst of Sabotage and Space
by luv2dance988
Summary: This is the sequel to' Big Girl's Don't Cry' by Chewie-Fan, who has been my inspiration for writing. It helps to first read 'Lost Back Story (also by Chewie-fan) and to watch Season One of Lost in Space. My thanks also to Irwin Allen for his creation of all the Lost in Space tv show characters, which I do not own nor do I seek to make money from them, and 'Warning', I'm slow!
1. Chapter One

**This is the sequel to' Big Girl's Don't Cry' by Chewie-Fan, who has been my inspiration for writing. It helps to first read 'Lost Back Story (also by Chewie-fan) and to watch Season One of Lost in Space. My thanks also to Irwin Allen for his creation of all the Lost in Space tv show characters, which I do not own nor do I seek to make money from them. And 'warning'... I'm slow !**

**In The Midst of Sabotage and Space**

**(the sequel to Big Girl's Don't Cry)**

**Chapter One**

**Hopes and Dreams, and a change of heart**

March 1, 2000

_Judy_ _awakened in her hospital bed. Upon opening her eyes and seeing Don sitting by her side she collected her thoughts._

_The sun shined brightly and lifted her spirits. Now awake she was eager to at last see and hold their newborn. __"Good morning, babe," he said softly. "How are you feeling?''_

_"Fine," she answered. "Where's our baby? " _

_He lulled but she was insistent. "Well...do we have a boy... or a girl?"_

_" Judy," he tried not to struggle with his words as he drew closer to her. _

_"What is it, Don?'' _

_"I... don't know how to tell you, but-"_

_"What's happened?" _

_"Judy...let me explain...the baby...he's not-"_

_She sat up._

_'' A boy'', she whispered. "We have a son?''_

_'' It's not what you think...it's just that-''_

_He was interrupted by John and Maureen. __'' You and Don have no worry ... the doctor said you can have more children,'' Maureen stated._

_"We're sorry,'' John added. Tears now streamed down Judy's face._

_''Can I... at least hold him one time?"_

_"I don't think you want to ... they did extensive tests and...'' Don said. ''He was born with...severe birth defects," he concluded. __Don bowed his head down. ''he was unable to survive the atmosphere on Earth.''_

_She was instantly in denial. __" I don't understand!'' Don held her close as she sobbed. __She unrestrained herself from his arms. __''That's impossible! You're all lying! ''_

_''Darling it's the truth,'' Maureen interjected. __A baby's cries came from outside the door._

_"My baby ! '' she hoped as s__he leaped out of bed "__I don't believe any of you...you're all liars!" She took backward steps, going towards the door._

_''Judy...don't turn us away.'' Don stated, he stood up and attempted to reach out to her but she resisted._

_She ran down a dark corridor with dim lights that were above her, a baby's cry and Don's voice calling her name echoed in the distance. There was a nursery to her right.__ A nurse holding a baby wrapped in a blanket caught her attention. She looked down the corridor... there was no one... it was quiet. The nurse motioned her to come in._

_''You must be Mrs. West." _

_''Yes... I am."'_

_"Would you like to hold him? He's just waiting to meet his mother.'' Judy __ extended her arms out. __The nurse adjusted the blanket on it's face. '' Congratulations!''_

_She removed the blanket, which revealed a baby that resembled a Saticon. Judy's eyes widened as she placed her hands over_ _her mouth, screaming._

"No!"

She felt a gentle hand stroke her face, then heard a familiar soothing voice.

"Judy...wake up...it's just another bad dream," Don said after being awakened. He reached over and turned on the light , then attempted to calm her by gently restraining her. She finally awakened.

" Oh, Don!" she trembled and cried. He held her against his chest, kissing her forehead as he wiped her tears.

"Sh...I'm here, Judy... I'm here."

They were up for the day four hours later, discussing the abnormal dreams that had been dominating Judy's sleep every other night.

"... Don, I'm afraid ... why is this happening to me?"

He sat on the edge of their bed, slipping his socks on and preparing for the day ahead at work. She paced back and forth, her arms hugging her body.

" The only thing I can say is it has to be what Dr. Norton said. " he put his shoes on then buttoned his shirt. " Post traumatic stress syndrome."

He stood and held her close, trying to ease her anxiety. Judy had been missing her family terribly, knowing it would be at least two years, but hopefully sooner, before she would see them again. She and Don had finally settled down and adjusted to a normal life, happily anticipating the birth of their first child in the Spring. They lived in the safety and security of their apartment at Edward's Air Force base.

" I suppose he's right, but... I'm scared," she sighed. He kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes.

" We'll get to the bottom of it," he caressed her face. " Hey, I think you know me pretty well by now...you're my wife for Christ's sake and it _kills_ me to see you suffer. I mean, post traumatic stress syndrome or not it's affecting your sleep. Regardless, I'm not letting any harm come to you or the baby, alright ?" She smiled and nodded.

"Good," he answered. She knew how over protective he was of her. He gently fondled her expanding girth, stopping at an area where he felt something flutter against his hand. His heart melted. Judy was feeling marvelous as the midnight, and morning, sickness were long gone. She was now in her twenty-eighth week and had become accustomed to baby West's frequent movements in her womb.

"Oh boy," he said. She placed her hand over his. The serious conversation became pleasantly off-topic. The baby's movements intensified. "Oh _boy_!" he continued.

"Or... oh _girl_ ?"

* * *

The Jupiter 2 had underwent an extensive upgrade in the months before lift-off. An additional food supply was added. The beds in each stateroom were replaced with wider and sturdier ones. To remedy boredom, DVD and CD players were built in each one and in other areas of the ship. The microwave and hot water dispenser were much needed additions, thanks to Don's ingenuity, as well as an automatic drip coffee maker. Red and Lee Ann were amazed at the technological comforts of a home away from home and were confident they had made the right decision when they volunteered for the mission.

They had been in space for two weeks and had no regrets...except maybe...

Dr. Smith was once again a stow-a-way, and now they pondered whether or not that would put a huge delay in their plans. The authorities at Cape Kennedy were aware of the two- hundred pound excess weight but, surprisingly, it did not alter the flight pattern, in fact nothing had altered the ship's automatic guidance system. But Smith's fate, none-the-less, was bleak. His last residence was at an apartment in Houston. His landlord explained to authorities that he had informed him he was leaving and would not be returning.

Dr. Smith sat at the galley with the rest of the crew. They were all gathered for a special meeting with him arranged through John to once again find out what tricks were up his sleeve.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**February 16, 2000, while in space flight on the Jupiter 2 **_

_**"Dr. Smith you must be out of your mind! " Maureen shouted as she sat in the lift off chair. She had been giving him the third degree since finding him aboard already strapped in a chair and hidden away until take-off. "What nerve you have !"**_

_**He turned red. They were already out of the Earth's gravity.**_

_**"Well, you see, um, dear lady I've grown quite accustomed to you and have the utmost admiration for you all. I so consider your family to be my own, despite many unfortunate experiences. I just could not bear to see my future without you , you understand ?"**_

_**Will and Penny were happy to have the man they've grown to know like a surrogate father or uncle with them , the thought of probably never seeing him again had previously caused them to be depressed.**_

" _**Now then," he continued. " Allow me to explain that ****this ship has undergone a thorough make over and has been reconditioned and strengthened and can withstand excess weight, I assure you, you haven't a thing to worry about!" **_

_** Lee Ann was happy to hear those words. This would be her first travel experience in space although she knew Dr. Smith's reputation had preceded him.**_

_**"Sir, what about your sentence of community service ? You said you were too involved in it to say farewell to us. " Will said.**_

_**" Won't you be in trouble again?" Penny asked.**_

_**"Absolutely not! You see, dear children, I was fortunate enough to have had the opportunity of speaking directly with the tribunal again and after much pleading with them to cut my sentence short, based on my good behavior and complete cooperation, they agreed , so, here I am!"**_

_**"You mean you're a free man again?" Will asked.**_

"_**Yes! " He held both palms together. " Sweet freedom , it's going to be just splendid !"**_

_"__**But...Dr. Smith, you were once determined to return to Earth at any cost ... I just...don't understand ," Maureen said.**_

"_**Dear lady... you have my assurance , when we reach our new world we shall then relish in , let us say, utopia?"**_

_**"Utopia?!" they said together.**_

_**John's voice came in from the intercom. **__**"Maureen, everyone holding their own **_?"

_**She brought the transmitter to her lips.**_

_**"Yes dear ." **_

_**"And... the good doctor?"**_

"_**No complaints." **__**Red had followed Don's calculations exactly.**_

_**" You're all welcome to come up and join us ...we are on our way!"**_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon.

Judy turned the dial until it resisted. A soothing tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star emerged from the small music box of the mobile wind-up infant toy that was attached to the crib in the nursery. It consisted of hanging multicolored baby angels that rotated in a circular motion. She hummed to the lyrics. Although there was only a mattress inside she and Don loved to envision their precious package sleeping on it.

It would be quite a while before they would move to Brevard County, Florida. Don was still intent on being the pilot of The Saticon Redemption and, along with Tom Bryce, assisting in the training of new colonists.

She went downstairs to the living room and placed a DVD in the player. It was a recording of the high school play Oklahoma! in which she starred in as a sophomore at Houston High School. She remembered Eddie, a senior at the time, and how he tried to get her to 'fit in'...it was a good thing she _didn't._

She pretended she was once again that innocent sixteen year old. Her mind took a trip down memory lane.

'Don't throw bouquets at me

Don't please my folks too much

Don't laugh at my jokes too much

People will say we're in love...

She caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and stopped.

" Hmm," she mused while cocking her head to one side ."I was so skinny back then, I don't think Curly would be interested in Laurey now with a- " she rubbed her tummy "_buddah_ belly."

She turned off the music when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Judy, it's June, honey, how is everything?"

She and her sister-in-law always talked at great lengths.

"Great...yes we're both being very cautious...the paparazzi's always out for blood as you know..."

* * *

"Utopia? Dr. Smith," John said. " what brings you to believe Alpha Centauri will be even equivalent to that? It _will _be a habitable planet but I hardly think we'll have an audience waiting when we arrive!"

"It would be nice if we did," Lee Ann added. John suspected once again he had ulterior motives.

" I don't believe you've been honest , and you _still _haven't explained yourself ! "

He raised his head high in the usual fashion and appeared confident, which was usually at his own convenience.

" I _totally_ attest to the fact that I have been completely honest , Professor , you know very well that I am an environmental expert with a history in psychology, and-" John was still stone-faced " um, well, despite my... history of... _sabotage."_

"Well, you're right," Maureen added. "You tried to kill us the first time... remember?"

"And I sincerely regret that, dear madam, I am a changed man and quite remorseful . Upon my discovering you were soon to again venture out into the annals of space I thought it to only be in my best interest to join you. Besides... I just could not bare the fact that we would all be separated again."

"That's all well and good," John replied. " but your presence still may pose a threat ! Surely you _had_ to have realized that!"

" Indeed I have ! I have the utmost admiration for you _all_ , true warriors venturing out into the unknown, and " he turned to the Robot. "I could not bear be without my...dearest mechanical friend."

The Robot laughed out loud, Dr. Smith furrowed his brow. "Indeed!"

"Well... Dr. Smith, I must admit that the children are very happy to have you with us and, so far, you have lived up to your promise," Maureen added.

John sighed.

"Dr. Smith...I feel it to be only fair to inform you now of something I was ordered to do from the authorities at Cape Kennedy. That is...if you were to become a stow-a-way again...I was to immediately toss you out of the airlock." Smith's eyes widened.

" What...did you say ?"

"John... you can't _mean_ that!" Maureen stated.

"No," he answered. " Death won't be a deciding factor in your case...it won't be worth it ." Smith breathed a sigh of relief while clutching his chest as John continued. " So... you've officially become a member of this party once again, there's no other choice... you're here. And you're hereby ordered to abide by any and all rules according to me as I see fit, is that understood?"

He happily stood , holding his hands together.

"Professor Robinson, may I extend a heartfelt thank you for making that decision to not send me out into the darkest unknown to meet a gastly death, you shall not regret this! " he went into maximum overdrive. " I promise you I will live up to my expectations, um, dear madam, I will teach you how to prepare Pheasant Under Glass, Duck A L' Orange, and I-" John interrupted and raised his hand.

" Dr. Smith, calm, there's no need to go on."

The children looked at each other and smiled. Red put his arm around his wife as she put her head on his shoulder and yawned. John stood and stretched his arms in front of him, Maureen and the others soon followed. He looked at his watch.

"Eleven twenty? It's later than we thought."

" Well, me and the misses here are turning in, " Red said as he glanced at Lee Ann.

"And I think the rest of us should follow suit, " Maureen replied. Will was eager to get down to brass tacks with Red. "Hey, can I still help start the work on that communication set- up tomorrow?"

"First thing after breakfast, buddy, the sooner we get it in operation the sooner we can contact Earth!"

Penny melted at the thought of hearing Robert's voice again. She looked forward to the day when they can finally settle into their _own_ utopia.

"Oh yes! Then I'll be able to talk to Robert again!" Will snickered and she returned to her brother a look that read

_Will Robinson shut up or else._

John could not imagine that situation right now after having gone through the trials and tribulations of accepting Judy as an independent adult.

"Now Penny," he said smiling. "In due time, sweetheart. "

Dr. Smith proceeded to leave. " Very well, now that our meeting is done I shall bid you all goodnight!" He walked to his stateroom, slid the door open and went inside, turning to look at them again. "Adieu." He slid the door closed.

* * *

Rebecca gazed on a colorful web page on her laptop while resting on their living room sofa ,so much involved, in fact, she was almost oblivious to the soft kiss her husband Colonel Tom Bryce placed on her cheek_. _It was a beautiful sunny mid-morning in the apartment they shared at Dyess Air Force Base in Texas.

"...Jacob...Matthew...Daniel..." She was researching baby names and reciting them to herself "Emily...Ashley...Sophia...Ava..."

The turmoil and tragedy of the Saticon invasion was far behind them. Rebecca, meanwhile, had counted her blessings. In the beginning of her pregnancy she had gone through a nearly extreme period of symptoms and almost feared the worse. Thankfully Judy eased her mind by sharing her own experience. Tom kept himself busy checking the list of the names of families he was certain to be training. There were more than hundreds who signed up to travel aboard the newly christened " Saticon Redemption."

It was week three of him studying the list , which had caused him countless headaches and excessive brain wracking. If he wasn't still blind in his left eye it would have made the process much easier.

"Let me read this correctly," he muttered. "Mr. and Mrs. Frances and Jill Harrison of Fort Wayne, Indiana... 6 children...ranging in ages from 2 to-". He stopped.

" Hey wait... that's _way_ too young, right ?"

"Well, what _are_ the age requirements for children ? " Rebecca asked.

" Good question cause I haven't a clue."

"Will was just ten... and _he_ withstood the travel, so..."

" I'm probably jumping the gun, huh?" He tucked the list into a clipboard, then studied his beautiful wife. Her clearly distinct features continued to inebriate him.

"No," she answered. "You're a very caring man... simply put." He tossed it on the table and joined her on the sofa. She placed her slender legs on his lap, his hands caressed their silky smooth skin.

He had other duties on his mind...

"You're right."

She hugged his neck and drew him close. They kissed at two second intervals with their forehead's touching. Still very much in love they were elated about the upcoming birth of their first child due August twenty-second.

."You're going to be a wonderful dad. " He swiftly picked her up to straddle his lap.

"And I _know_ you're going to make one ...fantastic ...mom."

* * *

Lee Ann caught John's attention.

"Don't get me wrong," she began." but ... I just can't imagine being tossed out into space."

_Uh oh, _he thought, the nickname '_Zorro' _was bad enough.

"No, dear, I never even gave it a thought. In fact I white lied."

"John Robinson, you did _not_ ! " Maureen reprimanded.

"Darling, a little white lie has never hurt anyone."

"Mom ,dad do you think Dr. Smith will keep his promise ? " Penny asked.

"We hope so, dear, " Maureen answered.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**February 9:13pm , Saturday Evening**_

_**She was 16 but managed to get into the nightclub as heavy make-up made her appear much older. The red lipstick contrasted beautifully against her white skin. She was petite build with brown wavy hair and was appropriately dressed. The music flowed in the background**_. _**She was escorted by a tall handsome young man in his early twenties. **__**They knew too well of misfortunes and now felt their lives had finally come to full fruition.**_

_**They took a table across from the bar. **__**A smiling face with blonde hair approached them holding a tray of used empty glasses.**__**"Good evening, folks, what can I get you to drink?"**_

_**He looked at his escort, then at their waitress.**_"_**Two Coca Colas over ice... please," he said.**_

_** They spent the next fifteen minutes in deep conversation. She soon noticed a man seated at the bar, who's eyes had been fixated on her.**_

* * *

The wedding date was planned for Valentine's Day 2001. They eventually hoped to be accepted in the next selection for training at Cape Kennedy. Mike Bonilla and his fiancée Joan McIntyre, along with Mikey who was now approaching fifteen months old, moved into an apartment at Edward's Air Force Base. Mike, supposedly, was still in charge of the Redemption, but now, after he carefully weighed everything, along with the life-changing events, the possibility of that had taken a different direction.

The Ship was under very heavy security on a larger than life cornfield in Nebraska, covered with a man-made weather resistant shelter for security purposes only. It resembled a colossal warehouse.

They were enjoying Mikey's daily adventurous routine of trotting around and exploring as they sat in the living room. She had grown to love the toddler immeasurably and considered it a blessing in disguise that she became an instant mommy given the fact that she could never have children of her own. She only wished she and Mike had met under much different circumstances, still feeling somewhat guilty falling in love with him so soon after Sherry's tragic death but always believed everything was for a reason.

Mikey happily handed him the TV remote to his dad and he turned on the TV. The news of the day echoed in the room.

_"...__In other news this morning, the fate of Dr. Zachary Smith may be decided by the president if he is ever returned to Earth through whatever means possible. Smith was discovered on board the Jupiter 2 by pilot and Lieutenant Colonel James Miles back on February sixteenth this year when it launched from Cape Kennedy in a second attempt to colonize. ...__Smith is now once again considered as a stow-a-way and it is presumed that his motive is again sabotage as was first done nearly three years ago from the former Alpha Control in Houston. Alpha Control eventually ceased it's operations soon after when it was believed to be that the Space family Robinson, along with then pilot Major Don West and of course Dr. Smith himself, were killed on the Jupiter 2 during a meteor storm following it's initial voyage October sixteenth, nineteen ninety seven. It is still not clear when or if his capture will ever occur as the government's hands are tied at present. There is also a possibility that the international terrorist group Aolis Umbra once again are involved as they may have deposited huge amounts of money into Smith's bank account in Switzerland in order to carry out another attempt of sabotage...Looking ahead into sports..."_

" _Eh_, turn it off, I'm just sick of the media already," she said. "Don't they ever stop?" He quickly took the remote from his son's hands and clicked it off.

" I agree..." The now very sleepy toddler put his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. She was studying a cartoon emblem on the rear of his jeans.

"You think they're OK, Mike?"

"Yeah...I think so...that family has been through hell and back , even came back home in one piece to talk about it."

"But one of their alien encounters has me worried. Do you remember their story about that intergallactic zoo keeper?"

"Uh, yeah, you mean the one who almost kidnapped Will and Penny cause he wanted to add them to his collection or something?"

She snapped her finger. "Yes."

" I just can't imagine that scenario, being kept in a cage while soaring the galaxy." She lay Mikey down on the sofa.

"That has me worried, I mean, what if they meet up with him again, only _this _time_..._they fall victim to his cruel intentions?"

"I don't blame you for worrying but never in all my years have a met a family with more guts than the Robinsons. I think they're doing fine. "

She made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm.

" Red and Lee Ann volunteered right from the get-go without one second thought, and they're _newlyweds_."

He thought about the Keeper.

"I guess it would be the thrill of a lifetime to meet another alien race, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah...kind of cool but creepy in a way." He could still detect worry in her eyes.

" Joan, you've _got_ to think positive. The Jupiter was reinforced, and don't forget we should be hearing from them in a year or two. "

Her mood brightened.

" You know you're right ! Hey I've got an idea!"

" Which _is_?"

" I was thinking , that Ship is the biggest vessel since the Titanic, or what have you, there's got to be more than enough room for the three of us , it could probably transport more than one family, shouldn't it? " He lingered.

" You... _are_ going to possibly pilot that ship if Don needs you to...right?" she continued.

He was about to tell her of his own decision and prayed it wouldn't disappoint her. He planned to tell her sooner or later but figured now was just as good a time as any other.

" I hate like hell to be the bearer of bad news, Joan, but I'm telling you to just hang in there , that we _will_ get to Alpha Centauri in due time. And that I'm highly considering...not to pilot the Redemption after all. I already discussed it with Don's nephew Robbie , that kid's got his heart set on it."

* * *

Colleen Tomlinson McIntyre had devoted her entire Saturday morning to cleaning the bed rooms in the huge home she shared with her husband Jim. She finished packing the rest of Joan's belongings and placed them neatly into plastic totes. As much as she and Jim were against her moving in with Mike, before their wedding, they realized she was an adult . They've since come to terms with her independence and sudden engagement. Joan dated many times before but had never fallen in love, and they were hoping for a single man with no children. But Mike was a fine, well-mannered gentleman. Despite the change in circumstances Jim was enlightened at the fact that he and his wife could now have some much needed privacy.

Colleen still worried about her family who were back in space and now pondered at whether or not they had said their goodbyes for the last time. She wiped a tear just in time when Jim appeared. He came from behind and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Pennie for your thoughts?"

" I don't know darling...I guess I miss them," she sighed.

She recollected the past holiday when the West and Robinson families spent Christmas week in California with the rest of them, it was one of the most wonderful and memorable times they've ever spent together.

A picture on the shelf of her and Maureen as kids tugged at her heart.

"It was one big happy family here three months ago, remember? All the _noise_... all the _commotion..._"

"That was one big tree, took several of us men to cut it!" Jim replied.

" I guess it's not so bad. " She turned and he gathered her in an embrace. " Thanks for the pep talk...I need that sometimes, you know." He kissed her forehead.

"You worked your butt off all morning, how 'bout lunch this afternoon?"

"Sounds di_vine_."

* * *

It was Monday morning.

The Saticon Security Chief ,and the members of his species, would have served five months of their one year sentence come the sixteenth of the month. They had been housed in the Houston County Detention Center under tight security and had requested to be in solitary confinement for their own safety from inmates who had previously sent death threats. They were quite content in the treatment they had received, except that they were in dire need of their 'tea.' The staff kindly attempted to fill their void by substituting regular tea but, silly as it was suggested, it was to no avail.

Attorney Richard Bryce cautiously made his way up the stairs of the East building section of the courthouse. He had to force his way through a small group of protesters who had been engaged in daily protests around that entrance, shouting and holding up placards.

_Free The Saticons!_

_End earth's frustration, support colonization!_

At the entrance he noticed he just dodged a bullet of reporters. As he sauntered down the hall he saw Don and Judy approaching him in the distance. The two men greeted each other with the typical male handshake.

"It's good to see you!" Don announced happily in his usual charismatic charm. Richard was humbled by his respected appearance in his air force blues.

"Good morning Colonel West!" He and Don gave each other a brief hug and a pat on the back. "It's great to see you, buddy!" He was then greeted by Judy.

"It's so nice to see you again," she said as they hugged.

" You look absolutely lovely." he studied her changing figure. "When's the big day?"

"May twenty-second. " He looked at Don as if he were the cat that just swallowed the canary.

"You're a busy man these days!" Don put his arm around her and winked.

"Hey, when you've got _this_ beauty to wake up to, every day is a pleasure!"

They walked towards the courtroom, attempting to keep a low profile so as not to draw any attention, not noticing any reporters or photographers ... so far.

"So Don, you think I can twist his arm this time?"

Richard was referring to Judge Scranton, he was to meet with the judge, and the tribunal again, to file a request to have the Saticon Security Chief and his party released from prison as there was no reason to keep them confined. He had spent the last five months working hard for it.

"You don't even have to ask me how _I _feel," Don retorted. "You al_ready_ know it. " His mind traveled back to the past "I know I'm going off-topic but I just have to get this off my chest. I should've had Smith followed the moment he walked free. I could just about _guarantee_ he never would've sneaked on board, if only, if _only _I could-."

Judy interjected.

"Don." She gave him that 'look' and he knew not to go any further.

"Sorry, Judy. "

"Uh oh, we've got company," Richard said.

They were hounded by photographers and reporters. A female reporter approached Judy which forced Don to go into full protective mode. Judy was kind as usual.

"Mrs. West when is your baby due?"

"In late May. "

"And have you and Don decided on a name yet?"

"No, not yet."

"And are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"We'd be happy with either one."

She then turned her mic to Don.

"Colonel West will you really be the pilot for the Redemption amidst rumors that you'll be dropping out?"

" That has yet to be determined."

They showed no mercy as lights and cameras flashed at the their every move. Security quickly came by and led them into the courtroom and closed the door. Richard loosened a button from his shirt.

"Whew! Glad _that _circus is over!"

Judy took a seat in the public seating area. Judge Scranton appeared and took his bench. Don stood next to Richard as they faced him.

"Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. West... and Attorney Bryce. Good morning."

"Good morning, your honor," they replied in unison.

A Sheriff entered the courtroom and politely asked permission to speak with the Judge. He took a step up on the bench and whispered in his ear. The Judge's expression was now different. He cleared his throat before he addressed everyone.

"Well...this certainly is not how I wanted to begin my day, but...it sure makes this decision a hell of a lot easier ...I've just been informed that the Saticons are all dead."

.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Tarnished plans, an unusual mien, and from boys to men**

Rebecca had put the finishing touches on her latest article regarding the Saticon deaths.

_'...and it seems to me our government has been less than willing to lend a sympathetic ear...i__f the truth is ever proven that the Saticon aliens were indeed murdered, and a cover-up involved, the one's with knowledge of the truth are forced to live with a guilty conscience...'_

She was suddenly overwhelmed by heavy smoke. The young secretary, Lexi, wasn't aware."Oh...sorry 'bout that. " She reached for her ashtray.

" Guess you know now I really hate cigarettes."

Elvira, a divorced forty year old legal secretary and a close friend, walked over and interjected.

"Better yet you're _supposed_ to be in the smoking room, she's in very... delicate condition." Lexi's got the hint.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rebecca, I had no idea. " As fast as she lit the stick she put it out. " I'll go right now. "

"Not a sin, " she replied.

Elvira shook her head as she proceeded to use the copy machine. Rebecca stretched back in her chair.

" I never did smoke in my life... my mom used to." Elvira was aware of Maggie Walter's history.

"It was probably an escape from her problems. "

"It certainly didn't kill her. I'm wondering now if she actually _lived _by the sword...cause she sure as hell _died_ by it. "

Elvira gathered some papers. "Be thankful you're going out on leave soon, I'm fixin' to have this area cleaned top to bottom."

Rebecca tried to smile. The storm had weathered and lives were back to normal but that was when it seemed to hit her the hardest... _both_ of her parents were gone.

"You feelin' alright, honey? Sometimes you surprise me. " Rebecca kept her feelings to herself.

"_Damn_! I would've killed for that interview!"

" Well, you _would've_ got top billing, _oh_, I can just read the headlines... ' inside the mind of an alien' !"

" Elvie how long have you known me?"

" Don't you mean how _well_ ? "

" You _know_ I'm driven_._" She stared down at a makeshift picture she was drawing of the Jupiter 2." I feel like I missed out on probably the biggest career boost of my life."

" Not the way you imagined it. Look ,you can't dwell on the past, you'll just be driving yourself crazy."

" I suppose you're right," Rebecca sighed.

* * *

" It's beautiful, girls... I'll set it here"

Susan Bowers placed the 11x14 portrait on the fireplace mantel. Her heart grew heavy as she fought back tears upon gazing at who was in the photo...her husband Frank along with the Robinsons. It was taken October 16, 1997 at Alpha Control.

At the perserverance of her children, and with their help, Susan decided to spend the day storing away his belongings. It wasn't a reason to forget him but rather to simply move forward with their lives. She had put off the task for too long.

Juliann Flores walked past her with a box filled with clothes and old keepsakes.

" Mom, this is the last one. "

She stopped and put it down to finally catch a breather, then joined her mom at the fireplace to look at the photo she had developed. They had a moment of silence to reminisce of the man who changed the world. Juliann placed her hand on her mom's shoulder.

A blonde petite young woman appeared.

"Hey... nice job, sis "

"Thanks, Patti. "

They stood in unison, the two Bowers girls on either side of their mom. A brief moment passed before Juliann spoke through her falling tears.

"I miss him _so _much."

Susan wrapped her arms around them.

"Taken away too soon, " she sniffled "...just too soon"

* * *

Lee Ann Mile's field of expertise was in communications and her company was Nadera Satellites located in Amarillo, Texas. She would be in charge of the communication system on her laptop computer while the men would be in charge of constructing it. The task was not going to be as simplified as they had hoped, as they learned it would be a delicate procedure involving precision instruments. Thanks to Lee Ann's assertiveness, Nadera was chosen to be the communications provider for the UDC Space Corps.

Red and John sat at the controls making some adjustments as usual while Lee Ann was on the computer laying the groundwork for the up and coming job ahead of her. John looked out at the viewport...the bright cluster of stars blended into dark space was fascinating. He wondered if he would ever see it again.

"Looking great," he said.

They were interrupted by a smiling Maureen as she ascended from the elevator.

"Everyone, I'm happy to announce that dinner is served."

Red turned around.

"Oh_,_ it _is_ that time. What's cookin'?"

"A surprise...courtesy of chef Smith himself, and it smells _delicious_!"

John lit up. "Well, I for one am starving!" He stood up and looked to the young newlyweds "Ready kids?"

Maureen looked slightly deluded. "The strangest thing, though. "

"What is it?" John asked.

"Well, right after he was finished he went straight to his room for the night." John raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm...was he feeling well?"

"He said yes."

"Maybe he's just tired?" Lee Ann asked.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"With _his_ appetite? I thought we'd be near high and dry by now, " Red added.

Maureen chuckled as they walked towards the elevator.

"Come, the children are waiting."

* * *

_Judy and Don walked slowly towards the remains of the Jupiter 2, now a derelict inundated with vegetation. The environment was desolate. Where there was once a healthy hydroponic garden was nothing but a withered mass of dried brown leaves floating on top of stagnated water. The tables and chairs were rusted and deteriorated. _

_They saw their daughter's grave._

_June West...born 1999 _

_They walked towards it when suddenly a slender teenaged girl, dressed in a flowing white gown, ascended from the grave. She had long black hair and milky white skin with olive undertones and eyes as deep blue as Judy's. _

_"Mom...dad...why? Why did you leave me here?"_

_"We thought you died, sweetie," Judy said. _

_"We've come to take you home," Don said._

_"I didn't die...you buried me alive! Go away from this Planet and leave me alone! Go away! I hate you!"_

Judy careened straight up in bed... Don never flinched. She collected her thoughts. They had visited Dr. Norton's a week ago for her regular check-up and Don made him aware of her nightmares. He attributed it to fluctuating hormone levels and just facing the prospect of first-time motherhood, along with Post-traumatic Stress Syndrome from events she experienced over the last four years. To help her through he gave her a month's supply of an anti-anxiety drug to take only when she anticipated any nightmares. She found it did help some.

The dream was so vivid, she wondered how June would've looked as a teen-as beautiful as the one in the dream? Or one with blonde hair and hazel eyes?

The baby kicked her ribs, as if trying to convey a message.

* * *

They were all in bed for the night except Maureen. John was reading a book in bed as he waited for her. She made a check of the children... they were fast asleep. Her concern had the best of her and she wasn't going to let it rest. She approached his stateroom.

"Dr. Smith...are you alright?"

"Yes, uh, dear lady, Do come in."

He was sitting up in bed wearing his striped nightshirt and cap, his hands folded in front of him.

"How delightful to see you, _do_ be seated. " She sat down in the chair next to his bed. " Now, what seems to be the meaning of this unexpected visit? Is there something troubling you?"

"Dr. Smith, you had me a little worried, when you made that marvelous dinner you didn't stay to join us. I'm just making sure there's nothing wrong."

"How very thoughtful of you, and I must say I am profoundly humbled. But I assure you, you need not worry about me...I'm _quite_ contented."

"Yes, but...you barely touched _any_ food all day, and...I'm...forgive me, Dr. Smith for my insistence, but my primary role on this ship is to tend to the basic needs of _everyone_. And the Dr. Smith I've grown to know would _never_ retire for the night without any sustenance or...doing some kind of a project."

"Dear lady, I was never one to burn the midnight oil."

"Well then... you do _look_ well. "

" I am perfectly fine."

"Then it's set. " She headed for the door. "With that I'll say goodnight, Dr. Smith."

"My sincerest appreciation, and I bid you good night." She went to her cabin to join her husband.

"Well," John said after he closed the book and placed it on the shelf next to him. "How'd it go?"

" He's perfectly fine."

"That man never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at 3 am, in a grunge nightclub somewhere on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts****...**

Music filled the air in high decibels. The crowd was fitting for the size of the place and for an early Sunday morning in the Club D.O.A. Intoxicated patrons bumped into each other on the dance floor. A more than 'average joe' type man, age thirty to thirty-five, was at the bar alone, since all of eight p.m. the previous evening, looking for his princess. He had consumed more than his share of cocktails.

He contemplated calling it a night but sucked it up, pushing his empty glass forward but the bartender protested.

"Greg! You tryin' to get bagged ?"

"Nah. "

"I'm cuttin' you off !"

They knew each other so he didn't push his limit. A young female was eyeballing him from across the bar, cute at the very most, with short dark hair. She called the bartender.

"Excuse me !" He walked over to her and she whispered something in his ear. Then in the blink of an eye she got up from her barstool and made her way over. "Hi!"

He turned to his left to face her.

"Good morning. What brings you out to this crazy place?"

"Hm...I was just gonna ask you . " she extended her hand " My name's Madison."

They shook hands although he really was not interested.

" Greg...nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

" Sorry, Bob cut me off! " At that moment she stumbled and he caught her. " Whoa! You alright?"

She embraced him with no reservations, then kissed him hard not on but _in_ his mouth, then sucked his neck.

"Mm" he mumbled. "You don't waste any time do you?" A red-haired woman came over.

"Maddie, it's late , we should be leaving, " she said. Maddie carried on like there was no tomorrow until he tapped her, she stopped to look but had a firm grip on his body.

He shook hands with the red-haired female.

"I'm Laurie, pleased to meet you."

"Greg...same here, are you two, um, together?"Laurie looked at her watch.

"Yes," she looked at her friend " Maddie it's after three."

"I finally met a man tonight and you wanna go?" she responded. Despite being legally drunk Greg thought with a clear conscience.

" Listen to your friend, honey, they wanna close up. "

Maddie reached in her purse and pulled out a business card that read _Siegel and Associates, Inc. Madison Kaczynski, Litigation _and gave it to him. "Call me." He placed the card in the front pocket of his shirt.

"I'll do that," he lied. A young woman suddenly appeared on the dance floor directly in front of them which caused a sudden commotion of explicit and vulgar remarks. She resembled a Barbie doll and wore a spandex green dress that covered very little. She began to slowly gyrate to the beat of the music. It didn't take long for Greg to notice. Madison snickered. Laurie pulled on her friend's arm.

"Forget him, he's a drunken pig anyway !" They left through the exit door. Greg was now face to face with the gorgeous blonde.

_"_Hi ," he tried to mimic her moves. "I'm Greg...what's _your_ name?"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist, following her lead. "Jessica" she replied. "But you can call me...Jessie."

"Cool."

" Let's leave...Greg?" She didn't have to ask twice. They walked to his car, a black 1998 Nissan Sentra, and drove away. He wanted more info.

"So...you from around here?"

She sat confidently and barely conversed as they drove several blocks pass the club. He pulled up in the driveway of a two -story house which she pointed out ... the upstairs lights were on. They walked in and made their way up to the empty apartment, there was a full bed in one room. She guided him in and motioned for him to lie down. She climbed on top to straddle his lap. His sexual tension rose to full crescendo as he sat up. She stood.

"Please... remove your clothing."

"No sooner said than done!"

She had amazingly piercing, neon green eyes. He literally knocked himself out as he obeyed her command, then forced her down on the mattress. But he was far too inebriated to notice her strength as she threw him down on his back in one shot. He suddenly looked up.

"What the-"

* * *

**April 1, 2000**

The ambitious First Class Airman lied stretched out on his bed in his dorm one Saturday afternoon reading _Understanding Space_. It amazed everyone how quickly his attitude about being an astronaut had intesified since the Earth invasion. He entered The Academy in 1998 at the age of seventeen under the ROTC program which will be completed by the end of the summer. He was intent on following his dreams of one day piloting The Redemption to Alpha Prime. During a recent tour with a few fellow airmen and his Uncle Don, he studied the geography inside and out and was totally fascinated with the alien technology. Until now it was something he and many of his boy pals only dreamt about.

He was quite the charmer by the female cadets ,which he ignored as winning a beauty contest was not on his priority list. Now, at the age of nineteen, Robert Nowak was no longer a cute and scrawny kid but a powerfully built young man.

He decided to take a moment to think about Penny Robinson, the beautiful articulate teen who even more inspired his interest in Space exploration. Although he had been casually dating , there was something special about her... she was mature beyond her teen years, family oriented, caring and compassionate. He remembered her warm galvanic smile.

**FLASHBACK**

**Evening of December 11, 1999, Christmas Social Party at The Academy**

**Preceding their two and a half week holiday break the cadets had their 'farewell' social in civilian attire. Don, Judy and Penny attended. ****Music filled the air as they arrived. It was bittersweet for Don as it was once his second home. **

**Penny searched for Robert and spotted him immediately with his group.**

**"Hey look, I found him!"**** Robert's peripheral vision spotted her... and his heart melted. Dressed casual with her waist-length hair down she looked older than her 14 years. They walked over.****"Glad you guys can make it ! " he announced. Penny was in her glory.**

**" Robert! Oh it's so great to see you!"**** He towered over the pint sized teen as they embraced then he held her hands at arm's length.**

**"Same here! " **

**Judy couldn't resist ...he reminded her so much of a younger Don.**** She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "m**_**uah**_** ! how are you? And how's your family ?" ****He smiled.**

**" Great, Aunt Judy, thanks." ****Don extended his palms up in his joking mannerism.**

**"Where's **_**mine **_**?"**

**"I ain't hugging **_**you ,**_**" he joked, then put his hand up to 'high five', Don followed his lead but **_**his**_** hand was quicker.**

**"Get over here!" he pulled him in a hug anyway "How ya doing kid?"**

**"Couldn't be better, Uncle Donnie." He introduced them to his room mates Aaron and Chad. ****Penny looked forward to a great night but was a little uncomfortable when she noticed that a beautiful blonde woman in the distance had been watching her. ****Don and Judy sat at their table. Robert held out Penny's chair for her when suddenly the blonde appeared next to him like a magnet.**

**" Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends ?" **

**Her smile was fake. Robert was caught off-guard. ****"Um... folks? This is Airman Cathy Kozub." **

**Don recognized the last name, then her looks ringed a bell in his head...a bell also ringed in **_**her**_** head. **

**" Hey...aren't you Major Don West?" **

**'**_**Uh oh**_**, he thought as Judy gave him the 'evil' eye. ****" Make that **_**Lieutenant Colonel **_**? And how do you know my husband ? " **

**Cathy jumped back, unaware of her manners. ****"**_**Oh **_**! I'm sorry. " ****Don had to act fast.**

**"Judy, this is...Lynn O'Hara's niece. I met her and her family when I was in Boston, Cathy this is my wife Judy Robinson West. "**

**Warning signals went off in Judy's head. The last thing she needed was a reminder of that awful period when she sunk into unfathomable depression.**

**" Nice to meet you Judy, my apologies . " she tapped herself on the head as she rolled her eyes up " **_**blonde**_** moment, you **_**know**_**? " **

**Being the gracious daughter her parents raised her to be Penny reached out to shake her hand. ****" Hi, I'm Penny. " **

**" Nice to meet you, too!" she answered, then looked at Don. " And thank you for being so supportive of me and my family, I'll tell them you said hi !" **

**He wanted to sink into the floor, Judy never took her eyes off of his. "**** Well I'm just...I'm glad they're doing well. " **

**"**_**So**_**... " Cathy said "I **_**finally**_** meet the Robinson girls**** ! Well, Robert and I have big plans when we both graduate from here, sorry you probably won't be here to attend the wedding."**

**Don was puzzled but held in his anger. "Oh yeah?"" He looked at his nephew. " how come I didn't know about _this_?"**

**"Well, Uncle Donnie, I-"**

**"Wanted it to come as a surprise?" Judy asked sarcastically.**

**"Excuse me ," Penny said before she headed for the restroom, Judy followed her.**

**"Um, Cathy," Don said "would you excuse Robert and I for just a few minutes?" **

**Judy dabbed tears from her sister's face. **

**"Penny don't cry. Mom and dad said people like that are totally unadulterated and have no purpose in life ! "**

**"Judy he never told ****me he was getting married**** !" **

**" Well I don't believe it, and I'm getting to the bottom of it!**

**"I guess I'm overreacting...aren't I?" she asked. " I'm leaving here in a couple months, anyway. He has a right to enjoy his life if that's what he wants. "**

**"Not to make my sister cry!"**

**Don and Robert were in the men's room.**

**"... she is **_**not**_** my girlfriend and we're_ not_ getting married, you don't even know the story !"**

**" Ok...then what is it? "**

**"Cathy has been after me since tenth grade. ****You know my first priority is the Space Corps ! "**

**He mingled.**

**" Listen...**** Penny promised to wait for you at _your_ request."**

**" And i'll be more than happy to ask her again. "**

**Cathy had been pacing outside when the two men emerged. ****"Well, it's about time !" **

**Robert gently grabbed her by her arm and began to walk towards the door. They went out.**

**" You've got some explaining to do ! "**

**Don returned to the table where Penny and Judy were enjoying non-alcoholic drinks. A mug of draft beer was in front of him.**

**"Just what the doctor ordered ! "**

**" I take it all went well?" Judy asked.**

**" Let me tell you about it. "**

**Robert and Cathy were outside where the argument had been heated.**

**"...I thought I meant something to you, Robert!"**

**They've had this discussion too many times.**

**" This has really gotten old ! you are not in my future so stop embarrassing me in front of people!"**

**" And Miss Robinson **_**is**_** ? **_**Humph **_**! wouldn't want to be in her shoes anyway****, flying across the galaxy with the rest of her squeaky clean family, looking for a paradise planet that doesn't even exist ! "**

**" Can **_**you **_**do any better?**** And that child has twice as much class at **_**her**_** age than you ever will at **_**yours. **_**Do everyone a favor...stay away from our table or I'll remove you myself."**

**It wasn't long before Robert returned... ****alone**_**. **_**"I want to apologize for that. " ****Judy placed a hand over his. " "That's awfully nice of you , and apology accepted. H****ere," she pushed his beverage forward " enjoy a mudslide !" **

**" Relax, _you're_ not on the shit list. " Don added. " ****Penny was in a happier mood.**

**"She just seems so ****shallow**** ." ****A popular tune played which changed the mood.**

_**I swear, by the moon **_

_**and the stars in the sky...**_

**"Oh, I love this song!" Penny shouted. Robert**** stood and reached for her hand. ****"May I have this dance Miss Robinson?"**

**She looked over at Judy and Don, who nodded, then the two made their way on the dance floor. They began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music... it was the closest they would ever be for a long time to come and they respectfully took advantage of an inopportune moment. **** He looked into her eyes.**

**"Your eyes look only a **_**hint **_**of brown. "**

**" They're hazel. "**

**"And they still called you the 'brown-eyed girl' ?"**

**"They had these cute names for all of us. "**

**Judy nestled in Don's arms as they watched. **

**" I'm gonna miss her so much ," she said.**

**"Yeah ... me too. " ****She reached for her digital camera. ****" This is a great time to take a picture!"**

**"They ****do****look good together. "**

**" Much like **_**us**_** ? " **

**"Oh, _very_ much like us." ****He kissed her lips. **

**They continued to sway.**

**"Gosh Penny, you're so beautiful. " **

**"And you're such a gentleman. "**

**" Sometimes I just...wish you were my age. "**

**" And ? "**

**" I'd pick you up and carry you off in the sunset. " **

**When they stopped dancing she kissed him on the cheek, at that second a camera flashed. Judy had snapped a piece of history.**

"Wake up, homie!"

The voice startled him back to reality ... he opened his eyes to see it was his roomate Aaron Thompson. "You've _got _to come down and see this! We're on national TV!" Robert did not budge.

"What is it ?" Aaron snatched the book from his hands.

"Dude, I'm serious! "

"Alright !" Robert said as he sat up to look out the window. An influx of cadets and staff had gathered on the grounds of the front entrance. There were local TV news stations also . Chad Jackson came running in from down the hall. "What's going on?"

Robert threw on his boots. "Come on, let go."

The sight of the odd-shaped aircraft over nine hundred feet above ground level was surreal. The camera operator was preparing to record his video footage. "... at five, four, three, two, one." The female reporter held her mic to her lips.

"We're here live at the Air Force Academy , where a strange aircraft is seen hovering overhead, you can see right now we're trying to zero in on it, it's not known how long it has been suspended in the sky but it's dormant at this point. Sources tell us they intend to investigate, but they will use extreme caution. The ship is on a high alert watch to see if anything falls from it, such as something similar to the black-out machines. It's also not determined if this is just an airforce special operations craft or a new fighter stealth jet being tested. A remote possibility is that it could be a UFO , but sources say that has not been confirmed..."

* * *

He discreetly wiped a tear from his face. "That's the most beautiful sound in the world!"

Don was totally enraptured upon hearing his unborn baby's heartbeat on the fetal doppler, he would not soon forget it. Judy was at the doctor's for her weekly prenatal check-up and to have an ultrasound done to determine their baby's sex.

A female tech used a wand-like instrument to glide across Judy's belly.

" In less than a minute we're gonna find out the good news ! Are you ready?'' Don kissed her palm and gazed in her eyes. "I've been waiting an eternity for this."

"Here goes. "

A blurred black and white image appeared on the monitor screen, consisting of tiny limbs and a head which moved freely. Judy detected it's little face immediately. " Oh my god, " she muttered softly as she choked back tears "Don, look! "He beamed with pride. "

Fascinating... I can't take my eyes away . "

The tech pointed out specific body parts. The tiny legs were spread-eagle... male sex organs could clearly be distinguished. Judy gasped. "It's a boy?"

" It's a boy ! Congratulations to you both!"

* * *

People watched the strange aircraft, waiting for it's next move.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Robert asked.

"If that's an alien ship I'm out of here. I got my family to protect back home!" Aaron stated. Some of the male students made smart-alecky remarks. Suddenly as fast as it appeared it was gone. Everyone was ordered back in the building, that's when Robert heard a familiar male voice in the distance echo a remark.

"The _Robinsons_ sent 'em!"

He knew who said it and turned to his right at his would-be rival. Despite Robert's efforts to get along, Senior Airman Dylan White had a dislike for him. He wasn't sure but he strongly attributed it to his fan base, and his family, also his relationship with the Robinsons. Dylan's parents had been strong opponents of colonization over the years...it obviously 'rubbed off' on their son.

Robert went towards him but Aaron and Chad restrained him, being smart enough to know hitting a fellow airman would get him in serious trouble.

"Don't do it!" Aaron told him. He and Robert now stood face to face.

"What's up?" Dylan asked. " You want me?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself, understand?"

"It's called free speech !"

"He's not worth it, " Chad added as the three walked away. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

**Prague, The Czech Republic**

**In the early morning hours of Monday April 3rd...**

A tall blonde male drifter walked the city streets along the Prague river, stopping for a minute to stare into the river while his thoughts gathered. Eventually he stopped to a station where he was among a crowd of people boarding a bus. He acknowledged the bus driver.

"Good morning, sir." He sat next to two women who were finding humor in a tabloid magazine. He glanced to read one of the headlines that included a recent photo of Don and Judy.

'_Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. West involved in Saticon death cover up.'_ On another page there was a photo of Robert with Penny. '_West nephew surprises Robinson teen girlfriend with an early Christmas gift: IT'S OVER!'_

One of them decided to converse with him.

" Kind of stupid, isn't it?"

"A lot of people believe that shit, you know." She continued to turn the pages of the newspaper.

"I think this whole alien business is made up and they never went to space at all. It's strictly propaganda, and who knows why. "

The other woman joined in. "For continued support of colonization. I'm sorry my home is here and I'll die here."

Five minutes into the ride the bus made a stop and he stood to leave. "You ladies have a good morning...god bless you both."

He got off and began to walk in the direction of abandoned buildings and warehouses. Two minutes after the bus exploded into flames he noticed he left his back pack behind.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**The political tide maybe turning again, and the subtleties of space**

**Tuesday morning, April 4**

Duke, an African- American male detective in the Boston, Massachusetts Police Department, walked into his partner's office, reading the most recent news reports he obtained from the printer.

"...No leads so far, no witnesses...just vanished without a single trace !"

Detective Gary Nowak stretched backwards in his swivel chair. " Isn't that the one who left the club with the Playboy playmate, or _whatever_ ?"

"Say's here ' last seen leaving with an unidentified partially dress female'. "

" Close enough. "

Another colleague in the department walked in with the front page of the morning newspaper.

" Check _this_ out ! " He pointed to the storyline which read '_April Fool's Joke in Colorado Springs ?' _ " Did you read it yet?"

Duke took the paper and glanced at it.

" It was a joke alright."

"Don't be a negative thinker. Remember the government's got a hold of that Saticon ship, that alone is proof, how else could all the electricity had gone out all over the world ?"

"Some massive electrical malfunction from an unknown source. " He finished the paper then folded it. " And that ship's probably a subterranean aircraft manufactured right here."

" More likely in Japan, " Gary replied before he sipped from his cup. The police chief came in and addressed Duke.

" Alright, at the family's request we're opening a missing person investigation today on Greg Miller. " He paused to glimpse at Gary's five o' clock shadow. " You and that disheveled looking partner of yours will be on this case, twenty-four seven if needed."

" Thanks for the compliment, " Gary replied.

* * *

Two male workers, Tim and Fred from the local cremation service, made their way down the basement corridor of the Houston county morgue.

"How many of those bodies do we have to load?" Tim asked.

" Six...seven, " Fred answered.

" Why didn't they just _toast_ 'em ? You don't know what's gonna come out and surprise you."

" Or _kill_ you." Fred answered.

"Thank our governor for that one." Fred opened the door of a large room and clicked on the light switch. They approached the large steel refrigerators.

" I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying, they said these were actual aliens, do you buy that ?"

Fred reached in his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun .

"I don't take any chances," he tapped on the trigger until it made a clicking sound. " if they are I'm shooting to kill. "

" Put that away, are you crazy? ! " Tim responded raising his voice.

"Sh!" he whispered.

" Why ? There ain't no one else down here!"

Fred grinned roguishly while pointing at the refrigerator door.

"But there are in _here_! " He mimicked the opening theme to The Twilight Zone. "Da _da _da da-da _da_-" He shoved him.

"Don't do that! I'm scared enough !"

Fred laughed hysterically as he opened the door. There was one stretcher on wheels with a sheet covering it. He pulled it out and removed the sheet. The stretcher was shiny and pristine. There was a black caftan and derby hat but no body, in fact there were no bodies on the other stretchers.

* * *

Judy complimented Rebecca on the meal they just finished.

"Becky, that was delicious ! "

" I'll second that !" Don replied. The four gathered in the living room of Tom and Rebecca's apartment and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. It was their usual monthly dinner get-togethers and discussions and Don and Judy traveled under tight security. Topics included their future roles as new parents. It was safer than meeting in public due to the intense idiosyncrasies of the paparazzi.

Rebecca snuggled close in Tom's arms.

"Well, I had a little help from you, I never had Cyclamen hearts with mixed greens before and I loved it !"

"And that Boston Cream Pie, who suggested that? " Tom asked.

"My own recipe," Don added. " I gave it to Judy who gave it to you, Becky."

" Tom," Don started." What's your opinion on the UFO sighting? And the Saticon deaths? "

" I have a gut feeling the political tide is turning again...I didn't want to say it but now that you asked something smells really funny."

Rebecca interjected.

" I think the government killed them because once again their considering switching their opinion on colonization. They knew the Saticons would be instrumental in teaching us the logistics of operating their ship."

" The medical examiner at the very least could've done an autopsy," Don replied.

" It may not have proved anything, Don, it would've been just a waste of our tax dollars."

" Remember they were in desperate need of their tea, so maybe.." Judy said.

" I don't think we'll ever know the truth," Tom said.

" As far as the UFO I can believe it. My nephew has never lied and that kind of aircraft did _not _come from here. The aliens we encountered are very familiar with our planet. "

"I just don't get it " he responded. " in light of the first attack I thought the country, in fact the world, would be on their guard by now. "

" Here? Nah, I don't think that would happened if _Christmas_ fell tomorrow ! I'm not ashamed to say we have a roundabout government that's been tight-lipped about aliens from the beginning. Despite their now _so-called _support for the missions how can we forget their plans to bury me nearly two years ago? "

" And our wonderful president had no comment on either issue."

" Par for the course," Don said.

" You know all about me and the power of the press, " Rebecca reassured. " I intend to continue with my articles... they've been a strong influence before. "

" That and we've got more than enough time before that long range communicator is set to go," Don replied. "_and_ you still have that commander position in Florida this year, and between the new baby and training you'll have your work cut out for you. "

" It'll sure be a huge move, " Tom responded, then winked at his wife "...for all of us."

" I'll miss California, " Judy sighed. " and Houston ...all the fond memories ."

Don reminisced.

" Remember the pilot training at Alpha Control ?"

" The scuba diving and parachute jumping, "Judy answered. '' oh and how can I forget that 'vomit comet', I came so close to doing just _that _! "

Tom followed.

"How 'bout that time you two were up in the T-38?"

Don threw his head back.

" the black cherry Jell-O fog ! "

" Perfect landing but I can now say when John chewed you out all I thought was ...'glad it ain't _me_ !"

The world news on TV was just interrupted by an important breaking report.

'_ we are live from the county morgue's office, it appears that two workers from the Greenfield's Cremation service were here just before six this evening to pick up the dead bodies of the alien species ,The Saticons, for cremation. When they arrived at the morgue they discovered the bodies had vanished, leaving only the clothing they had...'_

As the reporter carried on the display was front and center for the viewers at home.

* * *

Dylan White had been contemplating nothing but menace lately. He had his eye on Cathy despite her chasing Robert's tail from the get-go.

He had just finished flying a T-41B at the Aero Club with his instructor... he trusted him enough to let him know what was on his mind.

" You're just about certified for training, Dylan," Captain Darien Rhodes told him as they sauntered towards the building. " You'd be wise to just weigh your options before you make any move."

" So I should just... chill out for now."

" Concentrate on your commitments. You know if you screw up you're out the door. "

* * *

" Could they have just...dematerialized? " Tom asked.

" We've seen it with other aliens ... doesn't shock me. "

" Don is right," Judy added.

"Why do you think it would happen given our situation and theirs?" Rebecca asked.

" Perhaps..." Don started to say "... maybe it's some sort of telepathic communication from their home planet...knowing of their demise and just calling them back home."

" Maybe to give them a funeral, so to speak," Judy said.

'_New details are coming in tonight regarding the terrorist bombing of a public transportation bus in The Czech Republic in the city of Prague. It is now suspected of being linked to Aolis Umbra as...'_

* * *

The clear Spring evening in Colorado Springs seemed perfect for a romantic interlude. Cathy finally gave in to Dylan's advances. After ten minutes of heavy kissing and petting she decided to interrupt his fantasy. He threw himself back against the car seat.

"What's wrong?" She looked away while adjusting her blouse. " you called me to drive into town and now you're pushing me away? Hey don't tell me you got pretty boy astronaut wanna-be still on your mind! "

" Of course not, we're done! He's in love with...a _child_ ! Can you believe it?"

"You mean that Robinson girl ? She's really cute!"

"Give me a break!" He drew her close to him again with an idea in his mind.

"Why don't we get a motel."

"On one condition..."

* * *

**Mid April...**

Robert moved up the ranks to Senior Airman based on his dedication and continued exemplary performance. He continued to impress his instructors in the concepts of flight, navigation, and operations of aircraft and was a member of the Aero Club, often in his spare time he would fly club owned aircraft to maintain his skills. It was the thrill of a lifetime of being given the opportunity of an orientation flight in the UV-18 B Twin Otter and he excelled.

He was also among a few to be given the opportunity of tandem parachute jumps- he succeeded as well. It was all in preparation for his transfer to The Space Corps next year. Although the academic year was early August through May he studied hard all year. During this time he was studying for finals. On this particular afternoon he was in the library checking his emails.

A female's voice appeared.

" I've been looking all over for you! "

It was Cathy. After a two month hiatus they had resumed their friendship and she apologized to Don, Judy, and Penny. She decided to stop pressuring him to take their relationship further.

But Judy remained partial to her sister and Robert being a pair one day, and there was something about Cathy she just did not trust...

"Hi ," he responded as she sat next to him , keeping his eyes on the screen. "what are you up to now ?"

" Don't _worry. _I only stopped by to tell you that we're planning a weekend in the city at the end of the month and you're invited. "

" _Me _? " he placed his hand on his chest. " Is this a dream or what?"

"No, silly! Come join us, no funny stuff ! "

* * *

Will and Dr. Smith were involved in a game of chess. The Robot stood by to make sure there was no cheating...on Smith's end.

"You make the first move, again, William, and _you-" _he pointed to the robot "Keep quiet!"

"Dr. Smith, I am here to make sure it's a fair game between both opponents!"

"May I remind you I am an expert chess champion back home!"

" Correction, also that of an expert cheater as well!"

" Spare me the insults you mumbling mass of metal!"

" Can we just get on with the game?"

"Certainly, my boy, you may start."

Several minutes into the game Smith decided to use an attacking tactic of which Will caught onto very quickly by using an ingenious strategy which the Robot proudly announced.

"A two move checkmate , which means Will Robinson has defeated you and he has won, Dr. Smith! "

He furrowed his brow.

"It's all your fault you disreputable dunce!"

"Cheer up Dr. Smith, it's only a game."

"A game to you, young man, to me an admirable notion," he turned to the robot " and to you..._nothing_!"

Maureen beamed as she walked towards them from the elevator.

" Dr. Smith, Will, lunch is ready."

" Great, I'm starved!" Will replied as he rose to his feet.

" Saved by the bell, at last, dear madam, " he stood up and placed his hand on his stomach. "William, I simply cannot continue on an empty stomach."

" I see your appetite has returned," Maureen said.

" For now, dear lady."

* * *

It was no surprise who claimed responsibility for the recent attack on a transportation bus in Prague. A total of twenty-three people were killed when a concealed explosive bomb activated after being left behind by a suspect who timed it perfectly. Bomb experts later discovered a note which read '_Aolis Umbra was here_' inside a charred back pack. According to reports from the AP it was traced to a man named Imrich Chabra from Russia. He currently had no known address but it was rumored that he lived in an underground bunker.

Forood Babajanov, a forty-six year old bus driver, had been the intended target. He was a strong supporter of the colonization movement and had been running for a seat in the political office and had vastly gained support from the Czech government. A native of Afghanistan he was a freedom fighter in the Soviet invasion in 1980, later relocating to Prague in the 1990's. He drove a bus because of his commitment to preaching his cause and urging people to vote. He is survived by a young wife, Anya, who is currently expecting their first child...

Don seemed a bit crestfallen as he gazed at the portrait of him and Judy on his desk. "And now...he'll never get to see it happen , nor see his child. "

He and Tom had just watched a slideshow presentation of photos taken of the two men and of the damage from the attack. Colonel Matt Holbrook and two other superior officers were giving details which they obtained from the President. Don's father, Mark West, was also present.

" We've sent our condolences to his wife and family," Colonel Holbrook said. "For now that's just about all we can do."

Mark proudly reminisced to Don.

" You know , I was pleasantly surprised to learn he came here to meet with Frank Bowers seven years ago. He was thrilled when you and The Robinsons were chosen as the first family for the mission."

" It's...nice to know there's still world wide support," he answered.

" From just about every continent on the globe ," Tom added. "And they're starting to follow in our footsteps."

General Alexander Broderick went to address the men.

"But ... Aolis Umbra continues to rear their ugly heads and still seek to destroy _anyone_ involved in colonization, including... the threat of sabotage. "

Colonel Gerald Bader gave a heads-up.

"You should also be aware that all military bases and the Department of Defense are now on heightened security alert."

Colonel Holbrook recalled when Don , the Robinsons and Frank Bowers were targeted by commandos at Frank's home .

" That's all we need right now is another terrorist attack, like the ones here in the past."

"And Aolis Umbra is still known to have contact with alien worlds," Don replied " take the Saticons, lucky for us in the end they were going to be our allies."

"Aolis Umbra may have murdered them for the simple reason they had a change of heart, " Mark replied.

"What I would like to know " Don added " is how the two communicate. Telepathically? In cyberspace? I mean what _is_ it? "

"Agreed, Don."

General Broderick was ready to close the meeting.

" Are there any other questions? "

" I think it would be... _quite_ interesting to hear what the President has to say about all of this," Don answered.

" Very well, it was a pleasure meeting with all of you. Good day ." They stood and saluted him just before he left.

* * *

It was going to be an astronaut/ space themed baby shower on Saturday May six and the invitations had just been sent out by June, Jan, Colleen, and Joan. Judy and her mother-in-law Jan West, and Joan , along with Mikey and Colleen, had gathered in the living room of Judy and Don's apartment. They were spending the afternoon going over preparations.

They tried to find solace in light of all the recent bad news.

"...I just can't believe it, " Judy said as she spoke of Anya Babajanov. "That poor girl, now having to raise a baby all on her own. "

Joan concurred.

"Perhaps they can let her immigrate here, such a shame her family supposedly turned their backs on her."

" They considered her a traitor of her country," Jan replied.

"That's _terrible _!" Joan exclaimed.

"Not to mention downright disgusting! " Colleen responded, then looked at her niece and switched the topic.

" Judy? " her voice solemn at first "A baby boy! Oh would I love to see your dad's face right now!"

" And I wish I had been a fly on the wall to see my son's face !" Jan added.

"So, how'd he react?" Joan asked.

"He tried _so_ hard not to cry but he did, " she pointed a finger at her. " and he made me promise not to tell so don't say _anything._ "

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

At the advice of her sister, Penny began a series of tape recordings.

'_Tuesday April 18, 2000, 11:25 p.m._

_Dear Robert,_

_Thing's are going pretty well as planned, Dr. Smith actually is a changed man, still cowardly sometimes, but has treated everyone with kindness and respect. I really don't know his reason for sneaking on board with us again, he says because he considers us to be his family, but I personally believe it's because he testified against Aolis Umbra and he's running for his life...who's to say?_

_It's still hard for me to believe that we're in the twenty-first century already and we survived the 2YK bug...I'm just thrilled we got to enjoy the holidays together as a family. _

_My daily life is the same routine, between helping mom prepare meals and doing my chores I pretty much just stay in my room and watch the CD's and DVD movies...but the novelty is wearing thin already, I really miss the fun times we had with the family._

_I wonder how you're doing...I know you're making your family quite proud. _

_It doesn't shame me to wonder what it would be like if we consummated our relationship,but I know I'm way too young for that, or to even understand for that matter, and I would never go against my parent's rules. I remember back on Priplanis I would sometimes spy on your Uncle and Judy when they used to retreat to their favorite spot, it was nothing other than the usual kissing and body-grinding. It confused but excited me a little, I'd sometimes just call it 'goop' for lack of a better word._

_You and Cathy are probably dating again as I don't expect you to just sit in your dorm all the time and besides I'm a million miles from Earth. I want you to know that I will promise to wait for you no matter what ... you are more than worth it to me._

_Well, that's it for now. _

_Love,_

_Penny '_

Placing her favorite CD in her portable player, as her drowsiness started to subdue her, she was lulled to sleep by her favorite song, holding her pillow close, pretending it was him.

_'I swear_

_By the moon as the stars_

_in the sky...'_

* * *

The nation watched as the President held a live conference on the latest developments in the news, having been pressured by the public. He wanted to put closure to it once and for all and insisted he would maintain his continued support for colonization and the Defense Operations. When again asked his opinion regarding the UFO sighting he tried hard not to find humor in the topic and answered by reminding the audience that a past President once labeled it as a moon hoax, and according to feedback he received from an Air Force military source ," there was no evidence to suggest it came from any outside planet other than ours." When the topic of the Jupiter 2 was presented he said " Cape Kennedy will continue to wait for a communication signal to arrive from them within the expected time frame ,then once preparations can be made for our next course of action then we're safe to say that it's a 'done deal ' "

And last but not least the Saticon's deaths were brought up.

"I'm going to close this chapter once and for all. I find it enlightening to know there was once an alien species, unusual to look at but nonetheless friendly, that were more than willing to be our allies and merge with our military forces and defense system in our quest, which still remains our final goal. So...it is official that they are gone... but their audacious legacy will continue. In conclusion, my priority in the long run is the safety and security of the American people first."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** February, Saturday Night in NYC**_

_**The couple spoke in their native tongue.**_

_**" Who are you looking at ?" he asked.**_

_**" That man...He keeps staring at me ." **__**He began to approach him but she held back. **__**" No, let's just go home ." **_

_**Their waitress returned with two more drinks**__**.**_

_**"Excuse me, folks, the man seated over there said these are on him, " she said.**_

_**They looked over at the bar. The man raised his glass and nodded, then got up and walked over to their table. Her escort stood at attention. **_

_**The man was courteous and looked to be in his early 20's with slick-straight black hair and stood around 6 feet tall.**_

_**" Good evening folks, you must be new around here. " **_

_**The two men shook hands as the couple switched to speaking in English.**_

_**" Likewise ... my name's Olek Kolesnik ." he glanced at his date ." And this is my younger sister Marina."**_

_**"Pleased to meet you, " he replied " would you mind if I joined ? " he put his hand up "I hope I'm not intruding, it's just always nice when new folks show up."**_

_**" Oh , not at all ," Olek replied. He sat to Marina's left and locked eyes with the blue-eyed beauty.**_

_**"You know ,you remind me of Rita Hayworth." **_

_**She blushed. **_

_**" Thank you , " she replied, now calm.**_

_**" My name's Wayne Russell. I'm an Air Force pilot just returning from combat overseas in Europe. "**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**What was meant to be, and the gift of magic**

During Rebecca's recent ultrasound it was revealed that she and Tom were soon-to-be parents of a baby girl. They decided on the name Ava Margaret in honor of both their moms.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD INTO THE FUTURE...Somewhere above the United States**

_**A Soldier's Journal...**_

_**...Earth's Apocalypse started many year's ago, but I refused to be among the many who were hell-bent on not returning to continue to aid in possible search and rescue. Despite millions who evacuted there still remained those who didn't heed the warnings...unfortunately they faced the ultimate doom, but what else could we have done? So far in my life I learned how stubborn people can be, even willing to die for their belief's ...**_

**He scanned his very dark surroundings while in the safety of his spacious air space vehicle. Sixteen year's ago people began to evacuate Earth and only now the last few colonists in what remained of the United States, Europe and Russia were just about to depart, saying their final goodbyes to their home planet****. **

**Space travel was obviously a way of life...**

**"Light's on." **

**The headlights surrounding the vehicle beamed brightly like a giant flashlight and he could now see in front of him... buildings, houses, and infrastructure that once stood tall were now a mangled mass of interior and exterior parts which were scattered on the ground. There was nothing but a conglomeration of various mountains combined with rocky terrains.**

**"****Aliens were here. " **

**A much older male voice came in over the communication transmitter.**

**"What's your position ?" **

**He came across a familiar spot...**

**He placed a circular device the size of a silver dollar into a slot at the control panel...within seconds a picture appeared on the screen. It was a map of planet Earth back in the late Twentieth century. He knew he was accurate about where he was as he made comparisons...**

**" Hovering over and area that was once Houston, Texas, sir"**

**He zeroed in on what was once bustling with activity.**

**"Wow...there's the old headquarter's..."**

* * *

It was her first glimpse of Earth from a totally different perspective. " _Woo Hoo _! We're finally here, baby ! "

As she looked out of the viewing platform, Air Force Captain Paulina Neal raised her glass of wine in praise. Her fiance, Air Force Captain Jerome Bradley, approached her from behind. In October 1999 Jerome, along with David Terrell and Mike Ryan, were all promoted to the rank of Captain by Colonel Matt Holbrook. The Colonel was quoted as saying " In the wake of the invasion these three standing before me have displayed unprecedented courage and surpassing benevolence beyond their youth."

Afterwards he moved to Florida and met Paulina, a twenty-four year old Asian-American from Tampa. They immediately grew close .He, Mike, and David were now in charge of the Bower's moon base, as was Paulina but on an as-needed basis only. He decided to bring her for an orientation to the surroundings and operations.

" Told you so, amazing, huh?"

" I personally think we should make this our honeymoon one day." After she downed her drink she put the empty glass aside then to faced him. " what do you think?"

" I think..." they kissed " we should pour us another glass and _then-_" A piercing sound from the communication system alerted them. They wasted no time heading to the front to investigate. Something, or someone, was attempting to make contact. Jerome went into full defense mode as he busied himself at the controls.

" This is United Defense Command Headquarters, identify yourself! "

There was dead silence. Paulina clung to his arm.

" What was _that _?"

" I'm about to send a report to headquarters, from there it'll automatically go to Nadera's... we'll see what comes back."

* * *

It wasn't exactly his beloved Datsun 28Oz but damn close. Don recently purchased a 1999 Datsun Silvia Coupe and it was the same color of Judy's eyes-ocean blue. He just prayed their son's eyes would be the same color.

As his most important up- and- coming role drew near, that of fatherhood, he found his tenacious hold on the future missions starting to slip... and he fought it. Both families were urging him to take a year off from any active duties to concentrate on family obligations.

But he was still young with aviation and space flight in his blood.

He was out at the local market on the base in the afternoon, in casual dress, buying Judy her favorite late pregnancy comfort foods. While walking to his car a security officer approached.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Colonel, just wanted to let you know some photographer tried to talk his way into the base."

" Not the least bit surprised, Ace, were you able to identify him? Or her? "

" Nah, it was a guy. Amazing what excuses they come up with to try and hide who they are."

" High time they got a _real_ job, like joining the military! They don't scare me but thanks, pigeon, I appreciate it!"

* * *

Gary and Duke walked into the Club D.O.A. on early Friday evening . It was rather empty as the regular clientele decided to lay low in wake of recent events. They approached the bartender, Bob , who gave his account , especially about the 'mysterious woman'.

"... Can you give us a description?" Gary asked.

"In one word...a life size Barbie, robotic but human... pretty weird. "

"Sounds like a meth user," Duke replied. " has she been back ?"

" Not when I've been on."

Bob gave them the names of the two women he was with.

* * *

La Paz, Bolivia, South America

A middle- aged woman, Paquita, was visiting her patient, Yaritza.

" How are you? " Pacquita asked. " I was just passing by and thought I'd stop for a minute. "

" Feeling great! " Yaritza's husband Faber came to join them.

" I'm so happy you're both doing well ! " she stated.

" We're so happy we're finally expecting our first baby," Yaritza answered as she looked at him.

" That's wonderful! _Oh_, I thought since I'm passing by I'd give you your mail. "

She handed her a small box.

" Thank you !"

" Very well, call me if you need anything. "

* * *

Judy threw herself on the sofa. " I want this baby _out _of me ! "

Don came in with a snack he prepared for her. She eased into the crevice of his body as she took the plate. He was used to hearing her third trimeter 'blues.'

" It's much sweeter from the outside _in ..._ right babe? " He winked.

"Donald West, you perve you!" he laughed.

"But honest ." She devoured a bit of the snack, then turned her attention to the handsome pilot as he positioned his body to face her.

" Thank you darling. " she gave him a quick kiss. " Now, relax _..._ you look tired. "

"You don't have to ask me twice. "

His charming smile and captivating wit still mesmerized her. He held her close and kissed her passionately as she sank back on the sofa. He felt the baby move when his hand wandered and commented with their lips still attached.

" Kicking again."

"Nope, baby hiccups." He stopped to look at her pointedly, not sure what she said.

"Really? How is that? "

" Well, you see-"

They were interrupted by the phone , Don pulled himself together before answering Mike Bonilla's call.

" Hello?"

" Hey roomie, it's me."

" Mike! What's up?"

" Listen, not urgent but could we meet next week? "

" Sure, no problem...everything OK?"

" Couldn't be better!" Just then they got a bad connection. Don repeatedly called his name, "Damn cell phones ! Twenty-first century already and they're still a pain in the ass ! "

Mike finally responded.

" I just need an expert's opinion. "

Don was enlightened but sort of baffled.

" OK, we're on...you know where to find me. "

"Cool, over and out."

He hung up and stared down, with that familiar look on his face that Judy knew all too well. _'Oh no,' _she thought.

" Don... is everything alright?"

He snapped back to reality.

" Oh, yeah. " he turned his attention back to her . "He just wants to meet with me to discuss something, didn't say what. "

"I see," she sighed. " And who better to call than you."

He resumed where they left off.

" Meanwhile, I'm enjoying my weekend...with my incredibly sexy wife... now where were we?"

She soon forgot about fetal hiccups.

" Come _here._ "

She grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a ravenous kiss which immediately brought him to full 'attention'... he stood up and took her by the hand.

* * *

On a recent trip to the eye doctor Tom and Rebecca faced the harsh news that his condition was permanent, however, he did say there was a chance his vision could return on it's own. But for now he would have to learn to accept the diagnosis...and that his career as a pilot was over. As far as the facial disfigurement he had one of a series of two skin graft procedures in recent months, with some positive results. The worse of the scarring had disappeared. Meanwhile he ditched the face mask in exchange for a black eye patch.

While at home Rebecca was on her laptop putting together the finishing touches of her next article titled '_What Will It Take To Stop Aolis Umbra's Rein Of Terror?' _Tom joined her.

"You wanna order out? " she asked. He sat next to her at the kitchen table and took her hand.

" Sure... anything you'd like."

His face look like he was still hurt, on an emotional standpoint, but she grew tired of the pity-party.

" Sweetheart... don't agonize over it. " she shut the laptop down. "It'll only make it much worse. Let's just have a nice quiet weekend...ok? "

" Becky, I'm sorry, I cant help but sit here and think it's karma getting me for tormenting Don during our Academy days... I guess reality bit me right in the butt."

Rebecca knew all the details of that time .

" What was meant to be will be, for everyone's benefit, if you _were_ chosen for the Jupiter pilot the first time around we never would've met."

" Life for me would have been an entirely different situation ."

" Darlin' somehow I just can't fathom you being forced to live with Dr. Smith !"

" Are you kidding me? He _would've_ been out of that airlock! "

She reached for a take-out menu.

" I'm in the mood for some Thia food. "

* * *

Mike entered Don's office Monday morning . Although they've known each other since their Academy days Mike still saluted his former room mate.

" Hey buddy," Don started. "How's things on the home front ? "

He remained up-beat and a tad nervous in his chair but wasted no time in finally breaking the ice.

" Don I'm requesting... to step down from my obligations to pilot the Mother-Ship ...in other words... I want out of the Redemption Project. Who you decide to choose as your back-up is entirely up to you, however I strongly suggest you make that offer to Robert, instead."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**February, 1946 -The 51 Club, New York City**_

_**Marina and Olek enjoyed their night talking with the unabashed , but kind, 21 year old man they just met and were intrigued by his World War Two stories. He accepted another drink from the waitress , also ordered two beers for them and put it on his tab.**_

_**Marina found him to be gracious and charming. Olek was a little dubious and thought he was just a typical womanizer trying to woo his little sister.**_

_**"Is she ... your friend?" **_

_**"Oh you mean the waitress? She and her husband couldn't wait for me to return."**_

_**"I see."**_

_**He ask Marina a question .**_

_**" Sweetheart, I'm assuming you're eighteen ? " **_

_**He watched as her tone changed. Being highly astute he knew her answer.**_

_**"Um...yes," she lied, her Eighteenth birthday wasn't for another year.**_

_**"Good to know, anything younger than that you get turned away."**_

_**She didn't understand.**_

_**"Why is that?" **_

_**"This is a speakeasy... I'll explain later,"**__**Olek whispered in her ear in their native tongue.**_

_**Wayne was curious.**_

_**"So tell me,where do you two hail from?"**_

_**" The Ukraine," Olek answered. " Ten years ago we traveled to Canada with our family where we immigrated. We lived in the Manitoba Province. My family work there as farmers."**_

_**" And what brings you to the **__**Big Apple**__**?"**_

_**"Simple," he grinned. " the land of opportunity."**_

* * *

Easter came and went too fast and the end of April was approaching. All the families spent their holiday at home. The weather was getting warmer, the days were getting longer, and Spring was in the air.

* * *

**" ** _My_ turn!"

Brett was now eager to toss the ball that he, his younger sister Nadia, and their friends, Stevie and Julie, had been playing with, in a game of throw and catch in the backyard of the Nowak residence in Boston in the early evening hours. June West Nowak, their mom, was relaxing in the living room with her friend Mandy Kozub. June, a teacher, and Mandy, an administrative secretary, worked at the Junior high school in the local school system. They gathered for a few hours to touch base with their lives and their children's progress at the Air Force Academy, also to discuss current events.

Mandy was still mourning the tragic loss of her younger sister ,Lynn O'Hara , which occurred in 1996. Another was her deep concern for her daughter Cathy's well-being after losing her aunt... someone she was extremely close to.

* * *

Robert was lying on the bench press at the gym lifting weights. He was finally promoted to rank of Second Lieutenant, based on obvious past performances, and had substantially gained further support from his peers . He listened to his advisor about not getting involved in romantic entanglements with females.

Darien suddenly appeared, extending his hand to help him sit up.

"Congratulations on making the grade, tiger! "

"Hey, thanks man, it was the least I could do."

"You should be getting that pilot license soon, then ... the sky's the limit . "

" I'm lookin' forward to it, see ya around."

* * *

Mandy spoke of her late sister.

"... Lynn would always be the first one up on Christmas mornings ... we'd sneak down the stairs and..." she deep breathed to stop her flow of tears. " time flies much too quickly, huh?"

June sat with the family's four-year old Maltese female, Clementine, on her lap.

" Deep in your heart you'll always have fond memories."

* * *

Nadi now had the' magical' gift and hurled it several feet until her brother caught it. Stevie and Julie were starstruck.

"What's inside that ? " Julie asked as Brett then bounced it repeatedly on the pavement.

" Don't know, Will Robinson gave it to us as a gift. "

" Where'd he buy it?" Stevie asked.

" He didn't _,_ it came from an alien boy he met on Priplanis. "

* * *

Mandy wondered why Cathy joined the Academy.

"Who knows? Kid's minds change as fast as the weather," June replied.

" But she's never had an interest in the military. "

" Well she probably just needs a good ole morale boost."

* * *

Stevie studied the ball with skepticism looking for a manufacturer name.

" What was the alien's name? " Julie asked. Nadia shrugged her shoulders...Julie took it and held it to her ear.

" Let's take it apart ! "

Brett grabbed it." No way! "

" That didn't come from an alien! It was made in Taiwan !" Stevie insisted.

" It did so!" Nadi retorted.

Stevie took it on impulse and ran to the front porch by the time the three caught up to him. Suddenly a neon shade of green shot out and hit him like a bolt of lightning, stopping him in his tracks.

" Damn thing's possessed ! It tried to kill me! " Brett took it from him.

" What's the big idea!" The women were alerted and came out.

"What's going on out here ? " June demanded.

"It's still made in Taiwan, Brett! " Stevie teased. Brett went to hit him but the women held him back.

" That's enough!" Mandy hollered.

" Ok, fun's over! " June said to their friends. "time to go home... _now._ " They took off fleet-footed, June looked straight at her kids with hands on her hips. " Now what was _that_ all about ?!"

Stevie and Julie stopped to catch their breath at a corner several blocks from their home. They had inconspicuously tried to rip the ball open with a screwdriver.

* * *

John and Red were at the Jupiter's control panel at the upper deck near the viewport. John was making his daily notations while Red had been adjusting the flight controls. They made sure their assessments were streamlined.

The Robot was nearby.

"Robot," John asked " What's the date and time? "

He drew his accordian-like arms in and raised the bubble on the top of his head.

" It is Wednesday, April 26 in the year 2000, the time is 1800 hours, 17 minutes, 23 seconds and counting "

" Can you calculate our travel stats?"

" Since February 16 , 2000, we have traveled 2 months, 10 weeks, 70 days, 1,680 hours,

100,800 minutes-"

" That's enough," Red interrupted " thanks, but we were asking in terms of mileage."

"My sensors indicate 3,129,840,000 miles and counting."

" Red, how are the stabilizer's going? " John asked.

Will appeared from the elevator , the ship met some turbulence and nearly knocked him to the floor. He held on to the back of Red's chair to steady himself.

"Can I be of any help?"

" Sure, check the stabilizers."

" Gotcha." He held the buttons down until the ship leveled.

"Stabilizer's functioning as well as expected."

The rest of the crew joined them. John looked up to see his lovely red-haired wife. Dr. Smith complemented them both in his characteristic blithesome manner.

" Ah, Professor Robinson and Lieutenant Colonel Miles, heroic men with transcendent loyalties and exemplary wisdom !"

" We thought you gentlemen could use some female company," Maureen beamed.

" Well, _that_ kind is always welcome," John answered with a twinkle in his eye. Two weeks ago he discovered something he eventually feared would result in a Catch-twenty two situation, '_How am I going to explain this one_?' he thought.

* * *

It was a quarter after Ten and Gary and June were about to call it a night. She was pacing in the dining room while on the phone with Stevie's mother but was getting no where. Gary was stretched out on the sofa while she did her routine checks of the doors and security alarm.

" Didn't sound like that went very well, darlin'. " She walked in and closed the drapes.

" Some people are just dead from the neck up ! "

" You're saying that to someone who faces those kind of people every day. " They headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

The magical ball sat in Brett's closet...at 2 a.m. it began to rhythmically flash a neon shade of green.

* * *

A family with three rampageous kids were on a road trip on Interstate 90 in Butte, Montana one afternoon enjoying the view when they noticed a strange figure on the sidelines. As they looked closer they noticed it was a tall curvaceous brunette female dressed in a meager amount of clothing . She followed them neck-and-neck as they continued to cruise down the interstate. Her feet were clearly off the ground. Her eyes suddenly flashed a shade of neon green before she vanished.

The father later reported the incident to the police who dismissed it as being an optical illusion and never took his story to be truthful.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**A Family Is Chosen**

Judy rested in the recliner with her feet elevated. Colleen sat next to her.

" Don't stress , honey, just a few more weeks and it'll be all worth it when you're finally holding that little guy in your arms. "

Colleen, Joan and baby Mikey, along with Debbie D'Amico and her tot Rosie, were visiting Judy on a weekday afternoon. Don and Tom had to take an impromptu flight to Florida to meet with military superiors for a press conference.

The women tried to cheer up the mom-to-be who was clearly exhausted and nervous.

"This is the most miserable I've seen you in a while !" Joan said. Judy snickered.

"If you were in my shoes, dear cousin, you'd _see_!"

" Just so happens I'll _never_ get that lucky!" she laughed.

"I wouldn't _bet _on that one !" Debbie shouted. Colleen held Judy's hand.

" Just tell me everything else is fine. "

"Yes, it's almost exactly what I expected. "

"Well you look absolutely radiant!"

" Thanks, auntie, but I feel anything_ but_ radiant!"

* * *

Based on several tips from the public, Law enforcement in the Czech Republic , including bomb experts , dismembered a lock on the steel door of a derelict World War 2 bunker set back in an abandoned farmland area. They used high tech equipment to fracture the lock. Inside it was a spacious dwelling that closely resembled a bomb shelter , they found multiple guns and ingredients to make homemade explosives. Imrich Chabra's body was on the kitchen floor, his hands and feet bound together and a plastic bag tied over his head , a gunshot wound could be seen in his left temple.

* * *

**Cape Kennedy , The Redemption Astronaut Training Facility, Friday April 28**

Anti-Colonization protestors kept their distance outside the facility, holding placards

_Don't Mess With Mother Earth! _

_Compromise , Not Colonize!_

General Alex Broderick, appointed by Susan Bowers to be in charge of the Redemption Project, was at the internationally televised press conference to announce the name of the second family for the next mission. He originated from Houston. Entertainment Tonight  and other TV crew were there notwithstanding the protestors.

Tom , Don ,and Colonel Gerald Bader approached the area in the safety of a security limo, with tinted glass bullet-proof windows. Law enforcement was present to prevent any violence.

" Ever imagined you'd see this day?" Tom asked Don.

" I don't know, looks like a regular snake pit out there."

" So much for the grand entrance," Gerald added.

There was an influx of iminical glares at their vehicle.

* * *

Robert and his advisor, Lt. Colonel Dennis Williams, were discussing General Broderick's achievements while watching the event on TV.

" Susan made a fine choice when she chose him," Dennis stated

" My Uncle Don said he came highly recommended. He and Frank knew each other well and it was written in his last will and testament."

"That _is_?"

"Well, if for any reason Frank couldn't continue with his duties he wanted Alex to take over in his place...it was perfect timing, although unfortunate circumstances."

"He was in the Gulf War... received the Air Force Cross for his heroism. I know Frank would be proud."

* * *

While on his way home Mike Bonilla stopped at the local bank. He was talking on his cell phone while standing in line, being thankful there were only two people ahead of him. The line moved quickly after he hung up ,he was soon greeted by a smiling female teller.

"How can I help you today?"

" Uh, yeah, I ..."

* * *

The crowds followed the limo to the rear of the building. The men rushed inside, cameras flashed and people on both sides of the coin yelled and cheered a mixture of expletives, praises and well-wishes.

Don was still quite the charmer... female voices screamed his name.

They entered the conference room where TV stations began to roll. The reporters stood and applauded.

A press secretary from Cape Kennedy and the USSC was there to answer any questions. Alex stood before a podium to greet Don.

" Frank would be proud," he muttered. Don held back tears as he nodded. Alex greeted the others , then initiated the conference.

" Thank you all for coming. I want to begin by saying that...to this day...I still experience anger... and devastation... over the inexplicable and tragic death of my friend General Frank Bowers...a brazen, yet kind man who not only loved his country... but Planet Earth as well. And with that ...upon...discovering the reports of global warming and the greenhouse effect, he had a vision... that we could exist on other planets. Even after initial failure of finding one he never wavered. _Finally_... there it was...The Alpha Centauri star system reported a habitable planet, Alpha Prime, in it's solar system...

...I wholeheartedly believe he was murdered for his hell-bent refusal to let go of his dream and was sure that one day space travel would be as routine as driving a car... let's pray we're headed in the right direction... for it was his dream, his steadfastness, that is the reason we're here ...to make his dream come true ..."

The Davis family appeared and exchanged greetings. They were from Soda Springs, Idaho and overshadowed the other applicants ten fold and were selected by Tom .

Charles Davis, age forty-one, was an Idaho State University at Soda Springs graduate who played in College basketball in his heyday. He obtained a Master of Science degree in Mechanical Engineering. His wife, Emily, age forty, was a graduate of the State University School of Nursing. She was an RN with a PhD who became a Family Nurse Practitioner. They had three children, Sabrah , fourteen, Wyatt, eleven, and Levi, nine. Like John and Maureen they , too, managed to keep their education and careers in proper balance while raising their family.

* * *

Colleen became impatient with her only child.

"Joan, you're missing everything! Come back and watch the conference! "

She was alternating between pacing the floor and looking out the living room window.

" Mom, Mike has never been this late before, I'm worried!"

"It's only three-thirty!"

" Relax, sweetie," Debbie chimed in. " He probably stopped at a store on his way home or met up with a buddy, men always do that. "

Judy sat up and her heart did flip-flops when she saw Don on TV.

"Oh look, there he is!" Colleen boasted.

" He looks so confident!"

" I always had this gut feeling you guys would be forever," Debbie said. " no wonder he insisted I share the same room with Tony on that weekend in Galveston ."

" We can count our blessings that my mom thought enough to call," Judy answered. They got their first look at the Davis family.

" Wow, she's really pretty!" Debbie said in regards to the raven haired Emily.

Joan noticed a brand spanking new black Ford Mustang pull up in the parking lot.

"Who's this?"

Colleen walked over to the window and muttered a whistle.

" Wonder who drives _that_ beauty. "

They watched as Mike stepped out.

* * *

A third reporter spoke to the family.

" How did you know you wanted to follow in the Robinson's footsteps and how confident are you about this mission?"

" I'll tell you," Emily answered. " It was Sabrah's idea actually. She had been a fan of theirs from the get-go and thought to submit an application for the future. "

Charles joined in.

"I was against it but eventually and after carefully weighing everything I suddenly did a hundred and eighty degree turn, especially the fact that the Robinsons' lived on another planet for an extended time. That was quite inspiring."

" I can hardly wait for the training to start!" Sabrah said.

" Which is ?" the reporter asked.

The General decided to answer.

" Some time next year, a date has yet to be determined." He pointed to another reporter. "This question is for Lieutenant Colonel West, will you still be the pilot when the time comes?"

" My commitment first and foremost will be my new role as a dad, as the world is aware my wife Judy and I... _happily_ await the arrival of our first born son. "

" And what are your feelings right now ? "

" I'm thrilled... ecstatic... nervous... words can't describe, I can't wait to see him. As for the missions... I'll play it by ear."

* * *

Rebecca was seated at her desk when Betty Orbach happily approached her with an eight-by-ten manila envelope.

"Special delivery!"

"For me? " she took it from her hands to examine it. " thought I wasn't that popular anymore."

Betty returned to her desk and continued her activities.

"Who's it's from?"

"Have no idea, it just has my name and the address of the Houston Herald." she shook it. "probably an advertisement, otherwise it just feels empty. "

"Just good ole' junk mail, I get it all the time."

Rebecca shoved the envelope in her desk drawer and locked it.

* * *

La Paz, Bolivia South America

Yaritza walked in a sudden fast pace through one of the village neighborhoods on her way home. She was breathing heavy and perspiring profusely. Her heart raced. Holding her abdomen she went through the front door , a wave of dizziness overcame her. Upon jolting to the bathroom she felt a wetness between her thighs. She looked and noticed her now ruby stained clothing.

* * *

The phenomenon madness continued .

'_...This next story comes from out of Butte Montana and it involves an Ohio family. Jackson Cleary and his wife and three children were on a road trip traveling down Interstate 90 when they claim they spotted, get this, a woman on the side of the road. Cleary then said the woman was traveling at the same rate of speed that he was and that her feet were off the ground, then disappeared. Cleary's fourteen year old son claims the woman's eyes flashed bright green before she vanished. As you already know a similar woman was last seen with missing Boston, Massachusetts native and software developer Greg Miller when she entered a nightclub in the early morning hours of March twenty-six. Cleary and his family are sticking to their story, however police are dismissing it as a hoax ...'_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Unexpected formalities**

Since Darien was a bit older than the Cadets he took on the responsibility of being their guide during their weekend in the city... it was a welcome break from their usual routine. When Darien excused himself from the group on the Saturday morning during breakfast at the hotel they were staying at Aaron grabbed his chance to speak with Robert as the camaraderie flowed.

* * *

Mark and Jan were at the kitchen table stretching coffee with reading the Saturday morning paper. She was unusually quiet as she picked up the front section to read the headline again , _Davis Family Chosen_ _As Next To Colonize _then stared at the photo of their youngest child in the small paragraph below "_For now I'll play it by ear." _He decided to interrupt the silence, sensing she had something on her mind.  
"You can't stop reading that can you?" She placed the article back on the table.  
"Not really. " she lingered. " I just don't want our son to pilot that ship after all...he's been through enough in the past several years."  
"Do you really think you're going to talk him out of it? Once he makes up his mind to do something it takes an act of congress to change it, as June always said."  
" Well... as far as I'm concerned the unexpected has happened...he's going to be a father."

* * *

They had a private meeting in the men's room. Aaron, being African-American, found Darien's 'right-wing' political views rather offensive. He and Robert stood over the stalls as he lectured him, making sure no one else was around.  
"Look, roomie, I just don't trust the son-of-a-bitch."  
" My family said you can't trust anyone lately, especially the non-believers. "  
" Just keep your eyes open in the front and back of your head."

* * *

Somewhere on a distant planet alien leaders are in a conference...

"...Earth people show great resilience during times of tremendous upheavals. "  
" Indeed, they possess sublime intelligence and extraordinary valor. "  
"As our leader once explained, colonization must not take place, if anything is possible it must be to cross breed with the humans. " One member, Kroyo, had different views.  
"But that has yet to be decided! "  
The official, Eniam, challenged him.  
" Time is becoming evanescent ! The future Earth colonists are arriving in unforeseen measures !"  
" But the plan cannot take place... it is sacrilegious! " Kroyo responded. " I say we work with the humans, not against them ! Their advancements in medicine could discover methods of which to save our dying race !"  
Eniam had the last word.  
" I've already seen to it that our plans will proceed accordingly ... we will be taking votes soon. "

* * *

Mrs. Anderson was tickled pink at her grandson Mikey's clever escapades in her living room as they sat after an early dinner.  
" My he walks just perfect!"  
"And he runs even better !" Joan answered. Mike and Joan maintained regular visits with his in-laws in Houston. Their other daughter, Lisa Carlton and her husband Dave were there also. Mr. Anderson had a hard time controlling his emotions as he studied Mikey's features... which bore a strong resemblance to his late daughter.  
" He may be his father's son but... Sherry definitely came through. " Lisa was unable to control her tears.  
" I'm sorry everyone... " she laughed as she dabbed her eyes. " Oh look at me now, I promised I'd behave !"  
Dave comforted her.  
" Yeah, now we'll tar and feather you !" he joked. Joan handed her a box of tissues.  
" Lisa don't apologize, you're always going to miss her. "  
" I know, I've just been crying more than usual lately, " she sniffled. "hormone fluctuations... the doctor said. "  
" The doctor ? " Mrs. Anderson asked. " Have you been feeling alright? " Dave answered.  
" She won't say it so I will ... you're going be a Grandma again !"

* * *

After breakfast Darien talked some of the male cadets into joining him to visit his Uncle in Stratmoor Hills. Retired Air Force Colonel Adam Rhodes lived in a huge home set on private property. He spoke of his service in the Vietnam War as they all gathered in his backyard. A short while later Robert and Darien went inside the house...Darien wanted to show him around.  
"Hey Lieutenant, feast your eyes on this!" He led him to a huge den, there was an oak cabinet in the corner containing various firearms. Robert was fascinated.  
"Wow! "  
" My Uncle's an expert marksman, is his collection rad or what?" He looked at the surroundings , especially the war metals and ribbons in a glass case which hung on the wall.  
"Hey Tiger ! Got something for you!" Darien shouted. Robert turned just in time to catch a shiny stainless steel handgun.  
"Whoa!" He examined it from top to bottom. "What model ?" he asked.  
"Taurus nine eleven, nine millimeter semi automatic. "

* * *

The Jupiter 2 crew were happily streaking through the space heavens looking out of the viewport.

Lee Ann stood behind her husband.  
"We've got to be thousands of miles from earth." Red laughed in response.  
"Make that millions!" She turned red with embarrassment.  
" Don't laugh at me, I was only assuming!"  
" Assumptions can be dangerous in your case!"  
" We must be traveling at close to the speed of light ," Penny wondered.  
Maureen had grown accustomed to their second time around journey.  
"There's billions of stars out there, I just wonder which one may be Alpha Centauri. "  
" Hard to tell... even I can't figure out one from the other," Lee Ann answered.  
"Neither can I," Penny added. Will furrowed his brow.  
" I thought you were versed on astronomy !"  
" Well, I am! " she retorted. " It's just that they're... too far away from where we are. "  
" Are you kidding me ?!"  
" Are you brain dead?!" John had had it with his children's quarreling.  
"That's enough! And Will, stop lambasting your sister, is that clear!?"  
He swallowed hard.  
"Yes, sir."  
" In answer to everyone we'll eventually know more once we spot a familiar star," Red said.

* * *

A man in charge of security at the Club D.O.A. was in the video surveillance room rewinding a tape from March twenty sixth as Duke and Gary watched. All they saw was a man who fit Greg Miller's description walk out at three twelve...alone. The security guy repeated the sequence several times.  
They never said it but now had started to second guess themselves about the recent UFO sighting.

* * *

Lee Ann was in the galley and had been on her laptop since dinner was finished, trying to see if she could pick up a hint of communication , knowing it was next to impossible.  
" Damn it ! C'mon signal ! "  
Maureen walked in and quickly prepared two cups of tea. Lee Ann's peripheral vision picked her up.  
" Oh- hi Mrs. Robinson! I... guess I'm being a little stupid expecting it so soon, huh?"  
She carefully placed the mugs on the table, then sat to face her.  
" I've got an appropriate phrase...it's called impatience."  
" I guess you're right. " she placed the laptop on the table. " Well, I at least want to show you how it's going to work and I think all of us should learn this."  
Maureen stirred milk in her steaming cup.  
" You are the expert."  
" Perfect, then !" She began by typing on the screen. "This is advanced technology and it will take a stellar strength satellite signal. " Maureen was not the least bit interested at this point.  
" That's a clever tongue twister."  
"Entering password..." she proceeded, only to get a return message that read No satellite connection detected. "Shu gar !"  
"I'm afraid it's too early for any contact , dear."  
"Yeah," she sighed. " I know, Mrs. Robinson, I'm just bored I guess."  
" Now, Lee Ann, " she looked her in the eye. " let's stop the formalities. We've been traveling for nearly three months and I demand you start calling me by my first name... now " she reached over and gently tilted her chin up " is that clear? "  
" Yes...Maureen."

* * *

Don walked in General Broderick's office and saluted him.  
" At ease, Lieutenant Colonel."  
"Good morning, sir. "  
"Likewise, what can I for you ?" Don took a seat in front of his desk.  
" I've been thinking about going to Washington to lobby for an investigation into the UFO sighting. I spoke with my nephew and a couple of his friends who saw it in clear view and they're more than willing to give their witness accounts."  
"You certainly have my permission, but be aware you may be drawing some harsh fire."  
" Wouldn't be the first time."  
"And not the last ... and I doubt they'll listen."  
" In the end they did, let's see," he folded his arms." during worldwide power failures, catastrophies, and tragedies... only out of fear ...I can't believe this time another possible threat would just fall on deaf ears! "  
" You must take into account the media frenzy that surrounds you wherever you go... for every group of people there seems to be a lunatic lurking beneath. " he pointed a finger at him. " are you forgetting the assassination attempt on you ?"  
" No, sir, we know all about that, and I'm dying to get my hands on the culprit. But meanwhile I could care less about celebrity status... my fear is another alien invasion... and I'm driven by my beliefs. "  
" Excellent point but you know to keep your cool, you still can't fight city hall."

* * *

Sarpy County, Papillion, Nebraska

Construction was almost complete of a small military security base in Northwestern Nebraska directly near the Saticon Mother- Ship. It will be named The Redemption Security Base . A few select Air Force personnel from the Offutt base's 55th Wing will be stationed there as well as security forces and video surveillance throughout the premises.  
Terrence Osborne, a twenty- year veteran County Sheriff, was a disconsolate middle- aged man with a miserable disposition, especially when it came to aliens and the military. He was against Don's idea to use a cornfield as a means to store the popular vessel and fought it in court but lost out in favor of public support.  
He approached Ralph, the head of the construction crew.  
" You still in charge here?" Terrence asked.  
"Sure am sir, how can I help you?"  
He pointed in the ship's direction, visibly unimpressed.  
" I've been wondering... what's the weight of that?"  
" Undetermined. Apparently it's been standing solid, doesn't seem to have any flaws which is a good thing, actually."  
The sheriff lambasted him.  
"That monstrocity's been here for nearly nine months ! Now...how is it there's not a goddamn sinkhole swallowing up this whole community by now!?"  
"Don't know, " Ralph replied with a chagrin. They had dealt with him before. " of the many places to store it the state decided an area such as this was in the best interest of everyone, far more secluded and away from any riff-raff. The only consolation I can give you is let's just count our blessings. "  
He put a finger in his face.  
" Let me tell you something! My concern first and foremost is the safety of the citizens of this county and not some run-of-the-mill flying saucer desecrating precious crops! You got that?!"  
Ralph keep a stiff upper lip.  
" Afraid you're attacking the wrong person, my advice would be to contact Lieutenant Colonel West, he's the man in charge."

* * *

Maureen went to the menu programming computers and selected oatmeal raisin cookies to accompany their tea break.  
"I was never interested in home computers. Judy used to always try to get me to join those horrible chat rooms."  
"Well, Nadera's using them now, but for this purpose only, " she replied as she logged off. "From what we've learned they're going to change the world one day , and be far more advanced than this."  
"Even ...the world we're headed to?"  
"Even better."  
Penny leisurely strolled towards them.  
" Well isn't this unexpected! I thought you'd be up assisting the men. "  
Penny sat next to her.  
" I don't wanna go there, mom...I'm staying away."  
" Why?"  
" It's dad, he's angry lately and all he does is yell and lose his temper at everyone."  
" About what ?"  
" I don't know, even Dr. Smith won't go near him." Maureen went back to when that alien spirit, Canto, took control of his mind.  
" She's right, Maureen. Red and I have noticed it lately, too."  
" You could've come to me."  
" Well, yeah, but it's a family matter and it's really not my place to. "  
'_Zorro's got some explaining to do_,' Maureen thought.

* * *

The General informed Don on the murder of Imrich Chabra.  
" I promise no condolences, " Don chuckled. "A lonely nutcase who gets hooked up with an international terrorist organization and blows up innocent people, including three children, does not deserve anyone's sympathy!"  
" The family's of the dead said their prayer's were answered... there was even cheering in the streets of Prague. "  
"I don't get something...if it was a suicide bombing why didn't he just stay on that bus? "  
The General shrugged.  
"It's according to evidence...Aolis Umbra eliminated him 'cause they were certain he'd talk."  
"Which, I'll even bet my new car he would've!" Don walked over to shake his hand. "Thanks for the..." he looked him straight in the eye " Pep talk?" He winked.  
"So it was."  
Don saluted him and left.

* * *

Sheriff Osborne lived alone in a rural two story farmhouse. Upon arriving home he went into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it to look at the picture ...it was a teen- aged girl. He squeezed his eyes shut , then sauntered into the living room...his walnut fireplace mantel was decorated with various family photos ...he stare at them. He then ascended the stairs to the bedroom... similar photos adorned the dresser. Before he began his usual nightly routine he listened to a message on the telephone answering machine.

* * *

_Robert,_

_Life on the Jupiter is basically the same. I've been listening to classical music and Shakespeare CD's, I've always had a fondness for it, even when my classmates poked fun at me. If I didn't tell you about that ...well...now you know!_  
_My dad hasn't been himself lately and I don't know for the life of me what's wrong. He's been on the edge , anxious, and short-fused. I finally told mom and Lee Ann and mom said she would talk to him for sure, It would be silly for me to imagine that he would be haunted by that evil alien spirit again. I just pray it's a minor health concern and nothing serious._  
_It's a wrap._

_Penny_

* * *

They returned to the Academy early Sunday afternoon. Robert decided to take a nap, after ten minutes he was suddenly jolted awake by a frantic Aaron.  
"The cops are here !"  
In a blistering second he stood up to gather his thoughts.  
" What's going on?"  
" I don't know, they're coming here ! "  
" For what ?"  
One of the superiors, with two officials from the Colorado Springs ATF division, and a dog, came in their room. The dog immediately went to Robert's bed.  
"Would you mind explaining what all the chaos is about?" he asked. The superior looked at him inquisitively.  
" Colonel Rhodes reported a loaded firearms missing from his gun cabinet...he said you were the last one in there. "  
" What?! " Aaron was ordered out before he could speak in his defense. A crowd now stood watching and waiting outside of their room, Cathy was nearby.  
" Aaron... what's happening!?" she asked.  
The dog pulled out a dufflebag, the officials donned gloves before they unzipped it, then pulled out the shiny silver Taurus Nine-Eleven Nine Millimeter handgun which was in a see-through Ziploc bag.

* * *

**_Flashback,_**  
**_Early March , 1946, Little Ukraine Village in New York City_**

_**Olek rushed out of the boarding house, where he and his sister lived, and hurried down the street to a phone booth. His hands trembled as he dialed the number , a male voice soon picked up.**_  
_**"Wayne? I need your help."**_  
_**Fifteen minutes later the two entered a room on the third floor of the boarding house. Olek lead him to the back bedroom. He froze when he saw Marina in bed shivering and moaning, her skin and eyes flushed. An older woman was dabbing a warm moist cloth on her face.**_  
_**" She's very ill, with a fever of one hundred and five."**_  
_**" We need to take her to the hospital now, " Wayne announced. The woman was suspicious of him and spoke in a stern manner.**_  
_**" Let me make sure she's properly dressed first!"**_  
_**" No formalities, lady , but she already is!" he turned to Olek." Gather her and I'll take you both in my car."**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Far more than I can handle**

**Cape Kennedy, Florida**

The Davis family would soon call it their second home and had their visit extended. Colonel Gerald Bader was their designated tour guide who assisted them in becoming familiar with the ground facilities and it's operations. The international Space Station was bustling with activity.

" ...and here you can see images of the Mars Pathfinder ," the Colonel said as he pointed it out on one of the many monitors. " the Robinson's once said the planet is somewhat similar to Priplanis in appearance. "  
They stopped to take a closer look.  
" Which is proof that it may be able to sustain human life...Mars, that is ," Sabrah added. " I say one day people will start volunteering to go to live on either one, or both , especially if Earth becomes uninhabitable."  
She continued to impress the Colonel with her transcendent knowledge and foresight.  
" Now young lady you've got my attention, do tell me more."  
"Mars's rotational periods and seasonal cycles is similar to Earth's. And the Pathfinder mission three year's ago performed more than fifteen chemical analyses of rocks and soil, observations suggesting that earlier it may have been more like Earth, with water on it's surface and a thicker atmosphere. "  
He and Charles nodded. Wyatt sneered at his sister.  
" Alright, Einstein, now can we finish the tour?"  
"You're such a dope. "  
" At least I'm not a walking National Enquirer ! "  
Emily intercepted before another sibling rivalry incident erupted.  
" Alright, that's enough ! "  
They were approached by a smiling young brunette in a navy pinstripe pant suit and heels. She walked up to Gerald who seemed more than pleased. Emily immediately went into 'husband guard' mode as she glanced at Charles from the corner of her eye.  
"Colonel Bader I'm assuming?"  
He found it difficult to concentrate on his duties but he was , after all, a newly divorced man of thirty-six.

* * *

It was Rebecca's last full week at the Houston Herald, where she had been employed for six years. The commute had taken it's toll on her and Tom.

Elvira cheerfully marched in.  
"Good morning! "  
"Hm," Rebecca replied as she turned in her chair and took heed. " Someone sure enjoyed their vacation!"  
"Had a blast! " she took a seat. " Didn't meet a man, though !"  
" Well you certainly deserved a good time !"  
Elvira's voice turned melancholy. "Can't believe we won't be seeing you as much here anymore."  
" We're still keeping in touch, I'm not moving to Europe, you know!"  
" I know ..." she stared down. " just wish _my_ knight-in-shining-armor would come and sweep me off my feet !"  
" Elvie there's plenty of fish in the ocean and you will find yours."

* * *

Maureen and Penny were in the galley setting the table when Maureen noticed she had not seen their 'impeccable' stow-a-way all day.

" Dr. Smith must still be in his cabin. "  
The Robot turned in her direction.  
"Let me add if I may, Mrs. Robinson, today he was only present for breakfast. "  
" Should I go check on him mom?" Will eagerly asked.  
" Yes, tell him dinner's in an hour and I would appreciate it if he joined us. "  
"Yes, ma'am."  
The Robot followed behind him.

* * *

The Vexoparians were a reptilian alien species who spoke English and many international human languages,( including their own), which they have been studying for thousands of years. They also communicated telepathically as well as physically, and existed on Vexopar, the fifth planet orbiting the Proxima Centauri star system. It is somewhat close to Alpha Centauri , the distance between the planets being 2.5 light years. It is also 5.8 light years from Earth and a little more than half it's size , with a diameter of 5,267 miles. The year round climate was very similar to that of Earth with the exception of very cold temperatures.

They had the unique capability of producing an outwardly remarkable human appearance by the use of laser holograms, or, in laymen's terms, 'skinning.' For centuries it has also been rumored, but not yet able to be confirmed, that some were genetically bred soldiers who were part of an advanced guard of a planned invasion-takeover of humans.  
In recent years, however, the rumors were slowly becoming facts.  
Kroyo and Eniam, members of the same political party but each on opposite ends of the spectrum, gathered with a large panel of higher authority officials to vote whether or not to invade Earth for their own purpose...Kroyo had not altered his opinion.

" ...don't you understand, a hybrid race on Earth will severely threaten mankind, on both planets ! It cannot come without risks!"  
The head official, a female named Anozira, responded.  
" Kroyo you must stop being so obstinate! What we've devised would be beneficial for the continuation of our species. All votes have been counted and a decision has been made , the results stand at seven in favor versus three against it."  
Eniam stood to address her, smirking at his opponent.  
" Your Excellency, plans have already been initiated. "  
Another official, a male named Nogero, responded.  
" We have also voted yes to attempt to stop the Earthlings from colonizing Alpha Centauri."

Kroyo and his two remaining alter egos had just been defeated.

* * *

Gerald respectively removed his hat.

" Your assumptions are correct. And may I ask the reason for this spontaneous visit?"  
" I'm the new Assistant Engineer and I've come to introduce myself to you and the Davis family." They shook hands.  
"Well the pleasure is all mine , as a matter of fact I already heard about our newest team member, however , I -" he continued to shake her hand while looking straight at her, unaware of his actions. " didn't expected...a-"  
" Woman?"  
He poked fun at himself.  
" Oh- well, of course you're a woman, how stupid of me to think only men co-"  
Levi rescued him.  
" Sir, you can give her her hand back now. " He stopped and came back down to Earth.  
" Sorry 'bout that!"  
It was Emily's turn.  
"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss-"  
" Walters...Melanie Walters. "

* * *

As Will and the Robot approached his state room they noticed the door was closed, a hand was out and waving back and forth a makeshift flag .

"Dr. Smith, that isn't necessary." There was no response. "Dr. Smith!"  
Will slid the door open to find him sitting in a chair looking distressed. He stopped waving the item and held it in front of him.  
"Oh dear..." he looked closer. " oh...it's you William. " he looked at the Robot. "and you...dear boy."  
" Are you feeling alright?"  
He threw it over his shoulder.  
"The end is near, I'm in the depths of despondency." he placed his hand over his chest "forlorn and glum... inconsolable."  
Will always seemed to read him loud and clear.  
"Dr. Smith, you can come out of your room, my dad is not going to toss you off this ship."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
" Because I know he would never do such a thing. " he had a question for the Robot. " what is going on with dad anyway?"  
" My sensors indicate he has grown worried about a discovery he has encountered. "  
"And he choses to hide it from us?" Smith asked fearfully. "William what kind of a man is your father anyway!?"  
" What is it?"  
" I do not know...I am sorry. "  
" You deplorable, useless dummy! " Smith replied. " What kind of a machine are you?"  
" I am Robot model B-9, designed and computerized as a mechanized electronic aide-"  
" Spare me your useless bumbling!"  
" Dr. Smith, please join us in a while for dinner, my mom insists. "  
" Perhaps, " he nodded. " I'll take your advice." he turned to look in his room. " As I now think of it I cannot bear to look at these walls much longer today."  
"Great, I'll go tell mom."  
He nodded.  
"Very well, I shall see you...in a bit," He sighed, then shut the door.  
" Thanks for at least trying, Robot, now I've gotta talk to mom...in private."

* * *

Cathy finally found Darien and Dylan seated at a corner table in the recreational hall. After she approached them she looked Dylan in the eye.  
"Ok.. I wanna know why you did it?! "

* * *

Dinner was long over and bedtime was drawing near. Maureen was still on the elevator on her way up when she heard the commotion.

"Take it easy, John!"  
John and Will were going over the blueprints for their work ahead.  
"...son you have got to pay more attention! I should not have to keep repeating myself! "  
Will was on the verge of tears.  
" I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." He ran off, climbing his way down below. Red got out of his seat and put a hand on John's shoulder.  
" John , calm down, you're headed for a stroke, man!"  
" I am not your man, now return to your duties, that's an order!"  
Maureen's adrenaline surged as she approached them.  
"You certainly are!" Her eyes were on John only. "Red, could you kindly go below? I have to have a talk with my husband. "

* * *

The press gathered outside of the Colorado Springs Police station awaiting the arrival of Don, his sister June and brother-in-law Gary. The limo they were in pulled up and two body guards escorted them in. They showed no mercy as they hounded them, flashing cameras, shoving mics in their faces and shouting questions. Despite being camoflauged with sunglasses the trio were still able to be recognized.

"June and Gary do you think this means the end for your son at the Academy?! "  
" What are your feelings right now knowing your nephew may be going to prison?!"  
" Was Robert really being set up ?!"  
" Was there a motive ?!"  
After fighting their way through the crowds an angry Don turned around and answered.  
" My nephew was framed and i'm determined to find the culprit...come hell or high water!"

* * *

Maureen let him have it ten fold.

"... your behavior lately has been atrocious, unspeakable, and taking it out on the children? What the hell has gotten into you !? "  
" Why is everyone so sensitive? You don't know what it's like with the daily operations of making sure this ship stays on course! "  
" Let me inform you, when you lash out at your family and friends to the point where they're afraid to even approach you , that is not being sensitive it's called being hurt! "  
" Maureen calm down! "  
She raised her voice by seven decibels.  
" No I will not ! Now you hear me out, it was you who initially applied to Alpha Control despite my objections, now in the beginning I wasn't thrilled but I learned to accept it, and you've happily and willingly taken on this responsibility , this ...potentially dangerous mission, sacrificing our lives spend with families and friends, even..." she lowered her voice. " even...the birth of our first grandchild.. we'll never even get to see, all in exchange to be the first family to colonize in a new world...and you have the audacity to say you're stressed !?"  
Her chastising definitely threw him a curve. He turned to look out of the viewport, resting his arms against the back of the pilot's chair. This was among the few times ever in their marriage he was afraid to face her.  
" I've got a confession to make... I feel like I've taken on far more than I can handle."  
" Then we should've stayed home ! "

* * *

_Mike stopped when he finally approached the scene of the accident at the intersection of Richmond and Voss Road in Houston. He bucked out of his car and headed towards the charred remains... all that renained was the license plate. He began to sift through looking for any signs of life but knowing that was inconceivable. _

_Sherry's severely charred body suddenly careened out of the burning car. Her voice was distorted. _  
_"It's your fault! You did this to me! "_  
_He shot up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night._  
"No!"

* * *

Tuesday morning, May 2

Two unidentified Sheriffs at the Houston County Detention Center walked into the chambers of a local magistrate.  
" Good morning, your honor," one of them said.  
" Morning, gentlemen, " the magistrate replied. " I called you down here on the spur of the moment to offer my congratulations for a job well done, and so far no one has raised any suspicion at you. A promotion is in the makin'...I'll see to it."  
The sheriff's began to boast about their actions.  
" It was more than a pleasure to get rid of those Saticons "  
" They were sitting ducks !"  
" We're here to help stop the colonization efforts, and they were only going to hinder our fight. We are gaining support."  
"The Taurons have been a huge asset , too, " the other one added. "all the evidence of a murder completely covered up with no traces!"  
"Well boys, I won't keep you any longer, the last thing thing we need is prying eyes on our trail. Good day."  
They quietly left... the name 'Honorable Judge Warren Scranton ' was embossed on a gold plate outside of the heavy wooden door.

* * *

The alarm activated at seven forty-five a.m. the next day in the room they rented at the Quality Suites , Judy reached over to turn it off.

"Mmm," Don mumbled through a mass of blonde hair. " fifteen more minutes. "  
" Afraid not, we have to be in the court house before ten." He turned her head to face him as he drew himself closer.  
"Good morning, " their lips met. "How'd you sleep?"  
" Eh, subpar, " He propped his elbow to support his head.  
"I was awake most of the night, got only one hour of sleep , praying like hell this would all be just a nightmare. " He caressed her face. " I apologize for putting you through this in your condition."  
" The doctor said as long as I don't overdo anything I should be fine, and we are all one big family now, supporting each other, remember. " He climbed out of bed as she sat up. " Don... maybe we should just... cancel the baby shower ?"  
" Absolutely not, everyone should be here just as planned. Ok?"  
She smiled and nodded.

* * *

_**Flashback, New York City, early April 1946**_

**_Marina and Olek were adjusting well to life in America, both working hard to make ends meet and she attended high school._**  
**_On a sunny afternoon while carrying heavy groceries home Wayne drove by when he noticed and pulled up to the curb. _**  
**_"Let me give you a hand. " He took the bags."hop in, I'll drive you home." She was a bit reluctant. Olek had lectured her about always giving in to his friendly advances but she found it a little hard to resist._**  
**_"Ok," she smiled._**  
**_They pulled up in front of the boarding house. He looked into her eyes , then gently touched her cheek._**  
_**" I'd like to take the two of you out to dinner tonight, my treat, please say yes. "**_

* * *

Robert spent the night on a jail cell bunk. The charge was carrying a concealed stolen handgun without permission and he had no clue how it ended up in his bag. He was to meet with the Judge to hear whether or not he would be court- martialed.  
The sounds of keys rattling awakened him.  
"Wake up, Lieutenant, you've got company. "

* * *

Duke Hughes was in a closed door meeting with the Police Chief going over details of their most recent witness.

" ...Let me get this straight " Brian responded as he paced. "not one person... neither noticed the suspect come in nor did they see her leave..." he stopped. " and she was not picked up on camera ? "  
"That's the truth, sir. I know it sounds made up but we saw it with our own eyes. "  
" So we should be on the look out for some kind of a...ghost?" He mused. "I've been in this department for seventeen years...do you really expect me to believe a half-baked story like that?"  
"No ... I really don't . " Duke reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a card. " but the head of security wanted me to give this to you. " Brian took it. " said he wants you to see it for yourself. "  
He gave it back.  
"No thanks, my concern is finding a missing person, not a bunch of fairy tails !"

* * *

Attorney Richard Bryce had been listening to his client who was more than fit-to-be tied.

" Someone wants to delay my entrance in Space Corps!" Robert hollered.  
" I don't get it. " he couldn't comment on it. "oh well... the Judge is not there to hear opinions, however since your fingerprints were the only one's on the gun that is going to be a huge obstacle. Colonel Rhodes has also filed theft charges. "  
Robert pounded the table.  
" Bullshit , Darien tossed it in my hand, this is ludicrous! "  
" Just cool your jets before you walk in that courtroom. "

* * *

_Robert,_

_I'm starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to go on this mission again. My parents had a huge argument, now they aren't even speaking , so mom is now sleeping in the spare stateroom. The Robot said Dad is very worried about something but he can't sense what and I'm really scared...I just wish he would open up. _  
_We would be having so much fun right now if I had stayed , but under Don and Judy's supervision which wouldn't really be fair as they are so busy getting ready to start their own family, but on a happier note I'd be a built in babysitter ! _  
_I hope you've moved up in ranks, I have so much faith in you. _  
_Still hoping there's a future awaiting us in our new world, the one that, hopefully, we're heading to._  
_Love Always,_

_Penny_  
_

_**Flashback (continued )**_

_**Dinner was at an upscale restaurant . Wayne rehashed the day when Marina was ill. Afterwards he pulled a slip of paper from his sports coat ... it was a receipt from the hospital bill which he paid. Olek was impressed.**_  
_**" I don't know what to say."**_  
_**"There's no way you can afford to pay that, don't worry, you're all set."**_  
_**Marina kissed him on the cheek." thank you very much, you've been too kind !"**_  
_**"You're welcome, now I want to make you an offer...how'd you like to move in with me ? I'll charge you only half the rent, maybe less."**_  
_**They seemed hesitant to answer.**_  
_**"We'll need some time to think it over first, " Olek replied.**_  
_**"Take all the time you need ! And there's a studio apartment upstairs ," he looked at Marina " I'll fix it up for you, if it's a done deal I'll have you moved in by June first ." he stood. "excuse** **me ."**_  
_**They quietly spoke in their native tongue while he was gone.**_  
_**" It sounds great ," she said." I just hope we can trust him."**_  
_**"Until uncle arrives we don't have a choice."**_

* * *

Joan and Mike sat at their table reading the morning paper. Other than being a basket case from tending to a sick Mikey .She was still upset over one of the headlines on the front page ' _Second Lieutenant Nowak arrested for gun thievery.'_

" I thought this nightmare was over!" she put the paper down. "You don't think he really did it...do you?"  
" I wish I could answer, but if he's ever expelled there goes the Space Corps."

* * *

Colleen prepared to do some seasonal yard work. As she walked to the backyard she found herself chasing away another photographer, who took off fleet-footed.

"Jerk-off!" she yelled. Jim came running out.  
" Colleen, stop it, the neighbors are nosey enough already!" She gathered her thoughts.  
" You're right , but I don't know what to do anymore, I guess since they can't get to Don and Judy they chose the line of least resistance."  
"Unfortunately we happen to be in the limelight, and not by choice."

* * *

Robert sat next to Richard while the rest of the family sat directly behind them. They were joined by Rebecca and Tom, Rebecca was taking notes for her next article, being given permission by the family. It wasn't a high profile case but she wanted to do all in her power to help Robert.  
Richard remained true-blue regarding his opinion about the military and the government. He feared since Don could no longer be touched they would try and take full advantage of another West family member.  
Robert turned for a second to glance at his mother, he reached behind and squeezed her hand, she nodded , his dad winked and he reciprocated.  
" Don, how'd it go with Mike?" Tom asked Don.  
" I granted him a reprieve for now, I think he's still got some post- adjustment issues , it's like he's still pissed at the world."  
" Seriously?"  
" It's the equivalent of dealing with a spoiled child, I'm considering having him honorably discharged or a dereliction of duty, I can't take much more."

* * *

The Secretary of Defense Darrell Farley, also the Uncle of the late Colonel Gene Walters, was in the Oval Office discussing the Jupiter mission with the President, who was growing impatient with his whining.

"... you still believe this...Alpha Centauri star actually exists and has a planet that can support humans, even after you dismissed the UFO sighting ? Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black. "  
" Listen Darrell, no matter what you think I am in staunch support of colonization and have no intention of backing down. The Saticon invasion reinforces the Robinson's encounters with humanoid aliens, now if you haven't read Rebecca Bryce's articles yet I suggest you do."  
"Yes I have read 'em ... and sorry to say I'm just another doubting Thomas in the crowd ."  
"Well I'm sure not everyone agrees. " Darrell sedately paced back and forth, his hands behind his back.  
"Lieutenant Colonel West-well- " he stopped . "Major West at the time- persevered...convincing even you... and won in the end, and managed to outfox anyone or anything in his way... how ?"  
The President sat stone-faced.  
"And how do I know you and your henchmen weren't behind a plot to frame him for Frank Bower's murder?"  
He placed his hands on his desk.  
" I'll answer your question with another question...how would you like for the public to know that you not only had knowledge of the jewelry store attack and the assault on him at The Arrowhead, but you even once considered joining forces to abandon the Robinsons in the first place? "  
His jawed began to twitch.  
"That's blackmail. "  
"Any way you slice it. "  
They lulled.  
"Look... Darrell, I was rather madcapped in the beginning since taking office but i've since changed my tune...you know that."  
" Only because you were forced too...in the midst of enemy forces." he sat at the edge of his desk. "got a question, suppose the Jupiter never makes it ? No one's ever been to Alpha Centauri. The only planet we know capable of sustaining humans is Priplanis, or, as we now call it , The Rendevous Point. Just wanna make it clear I've got my own moon shuttle prototype just as a precaution and I really hope it won't be like the Titanic... you know...sink or swim?"  
He gave him a cold penetrating glare.  
"Thank you for reminding me of your warped mind-set... I wish I had forgotten it. And as far as your caterwauling about the Robinsons is concerned I'll cross that bridge when the time comes, now. " he went to gather some reports on his desk " if you'll excuse me I've got a full day's work ahead of me, I'm sure you do , too... dismissed."

Darrell walked out of his office, his 'warped' mind-set now very active.

* * *

Duke walked off the elevator and noticed a smiling female seated and talking on the phone who became distracted when she spotted him.  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you ?"  
" I'm looking for a...Madison Kaczynski? "  
"That would be me... Laurie said I should be expecting you...is this about the missing drunk?" she held her tongue before she went any further. "Oops, sorry, I mean... I guess I shouldn't have said that !"  
He put his hand up and smiled.  
" That's perfectly fine, and yes, it is. "  
"I break for lunch in a few... care to join me?"

* * *

Everyone stood as the Judge entered the courtroom.  
" Lieutenant Robert Nowak of the United States Air Force Academy, you are hereby being charged with a class two misdemeanor which is theft and possession of a concealed handgun without a carry permit , a charge which in the state of Colorado carries a penalty of a fine between two hundred and fifty and one thousand dollars and between three months to one year in prison, or both, and a dishonorable discharge. How do you plea to these charges?"  
" Not guilty ," he replied.  
" I'm releasing you in the custody of your parents and a one thousand dollar fine. Does legal counsel have any questions ?"  
"No sir," Richard answered.  
Don balled his fists in anger.

* * *

A doctor was prepared to take notes.

"Susan what brings you here today?"  
" I had to twist her arm," her daughter Juliann replied as she looked at her. "mom you know you haven't been well."  
" I'm just tired, that's all, this is foolish," she sighed. He took his stethoscope from his shoulder then held her left arm.  
"Taking precautions is never foolish, now... let's see what your blood pressure reads."

* * *

Demolition crew in Revere, Massachussetts proceded to tear down the abandoned house which had been a haven for drug addicts, alcoholics, and unwanted visitors for several years. Two male workers entered the house to go over last minute details, one ascended the stairs.

" You're taking a chance," the other cautioned. " if any of those stairs give way it's sayonara buddy!"  
He reached the second floor.  
"Just making sure there's no animals or loafers hanging around! " he hollered as he entered the one room which contained an old matress and boxspring. He noticed a set of men's clothes and sneakers scattered on the floor. " well, " he said to himself " looks like someone spent the night here. " With gloved hands he picked up the grey shirt and pulled out a business card

_Siegel and Associates, Inc. Madison Kaczynski, Litigation_.

* * *

_**FLASHFORWARD ...PLANET EARTH **_

_**Powerful interstellar spacecraft now traveled at speeds greatly surpassing the speed of light.**_  
_**A U.S. Air Force General emerged from the helicopter type space craft and hurried back into the master control section of the military base , dodging one of many intermittent bombs. As he went to the controls two younger male officers hurried from down the corridor to come to his aide.**_  
_**" Sir, you made it! " one of them announced as he locked the door.**_  
_**Many year's ago Earth's atmosphere became overloaded with carbon dioxide which in turn threatened large-scale disruptions in climate, causing disastrous consequences of record breaking heat waves, wildfires, floods, and droughts. What most scientists feared and predicted would happen decades ago had come true,however they never lived to see it.**_

_**The Southern Hemisphere was now an underwater grave.**_

_**Their base location was centered in Alaska, which still had areas of intact land as did the remaining Northern Hemisphere, however in recent weeks water levels had been rising and the land was slowly starting to erode. **_  
_**It was clear...planet earth had not been destroyed itself but rather it's unalloyed existence. It continued to heat, and the military personnel were holding on to hope that the ice that remained in Greenland would not start to melt anytime soon, if so there would be astronomical repercussions worldwide. They feared that would eventually happen , hence their goal would be to evacuate at once.**_  
_**The General removed his hat and took a seat.**_  
_**"Not without a fight, son, it's becoming pretty detrimental out there ."**_  
_**Another male officer entered the area and saluted him .**_  
_**"At ease, Captain" the General responded.**_  
_**"Sir if it's no trouble I'd like permission to contact home...just to give my mom some much needed peace of mind."**_  
_**"Permission granted."**_  
_**Earth was otherwise empty but a civil war now raged in an effort to preserve whatever was left for history in the galaxy.**_  
_**The young Captain looked out of the viewport... the crew had obviously taken preemptive action against a perceived enemy.**_  
_**" Cyborg fast approaching, sir."**_  
_**,**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**"I was just chasing a space pipe dream..."**

If there was anyone with possible knowledge of the current status of Aolis Umbra and any future alien attacks it was Astronaut Jim Hapgood. After spending a week being detained at Bower's base he was finally given the green light to return to Earth where a Press Conference now awaited upon his arrival at Cape Kennedy.

* * *

" John are you absolutely sure ? I mean, you think maybe you just... overlooked something?"

The two men stood in a private meeting arranged by John the day before. It was 0h five thirty hours , the rest of the crew were still asleep. John just broke the heart-wrenching news about what he discovered in the ship's reserve fuel cells.  
"Red, I'm placing my complete trust in you... not a word about this to the others until I give permission, is that understood ? "  
" Yes. But I don't understand, I thought everything was in working order before we left. "  
" For reasons I'll never know I've had a hunch to get up extra early for the past four weeks to study the data on this computer ...and they all read the same, at first I thought I was seeing things but look " he showed him "you see that ?" Red examined the data, then his emotions collided.  
" I-I don't... do-do you mean... someone-"  
" Yes, " he interrupted. " someone back at Cape Kennedy decided to severely alter the amount of our fuel reserves, we had two year's worth before we left, just enough to get us to Alpha Centauri, or back to Earth should we encounter any trouble... all this time and we only had a year's worth ... I don't know how they did it. It's crucial we find a stable planet to land and mine for deutronium. "  
" With Don's calculations we couldn't miss."  
"Exactly. And we're too far away from Earth already to turn back. Lucky for us we have exactly eight months left. "  
They stood in total silence , Red turned away and stared out the viewport.  
" And...if we don't ?"  
" Smith won't have to worry about being tossed out of the airlock...we will all meet the same fate...without being tossed."

* * *

A Massachusetts State Trooper coasted in his patrol car down a highway very early one morning in the city of Lowell when he noticed a vehicle on the side of the road. He pulled up next to it.

"What have we here," he muttered as he picked up his radio to dispatch headquarters. " eleven twenty-four, passed the Williams tunnel Northeast of eye- ninety , abandoned car, black nineteen ninety eight Nissan Sentra, Massachusetts plates, numbers two seven five one, letters G and M. "

* * *

Joan had just finished a lengthy conversation on the phone with Lisa Carlton, offering congratulations on she and Dave being expectant parents, when Mike came home. She hung up as he approached her. He lifted her off the floor as he kissed her lips hungrily. She was taken back.

" Whoa !" she caught her breath as their lips parted.  
" Hi, my future bride," he spoke softly. " Misses Michael Bonilla."  
" Mmm, I like the sound of that."  
He carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter as their lips locked again, she proceeded to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her neck.  
" Now that...you're... home , " she said.  
"Ye-es ?"  
"And Mikey's with my parents for a while...we have the place all to ourselves."  
He stared into her eyes.  
" You speak my language."  
Still curious she was certain to get the answer to the question she had been waiting to ask but his agressive actions suddenly took precedence.  
"So..." she tried to maintain her train of thought. "you... still haven't told me how you could... affor..."

* * *

Chad Jackson, who was majoring in Environmental Engineering, had taken a keen interest in Global Warming. One afternoon in the library he was discussing it with two superiors.

" I'm concerned about Earth's environment after reading this," he showed him material he printed off the computer. "could you give me your honest opinion?"  
Colonel North took a few moments to examine the articles.  
" Well that depends."  
" And not everyone has the same opinion," Lieutenant Colonel Reed replied.  
"It says here this theory was first introduced to the public in 1932," Chad said as he pointed to one paragraph. "It's in regards to what determines the climate, says here 'a few nineteenth century scientists suggested that a change in the level of carbon dioxide gas might cause an ice age or global warming, but it also says most experts disagreed. And yet the climate did change, as evidenced by past ice ages. So tell me...when exactly, if you have any idea, was global warming first invented?"  
Colonel North used a humorous , but kind, approach.  
" When hallucinogenic drugs came to light and the hippies saw holes in the sky, which in reality were Wall Street bankers jumping to their deaths."  
Chad was puzzled.  
" Hippies?" he grinned. " I don't get it."  
" You know we're only kidding, right ?" Lieutenant Colonel Reed asked.  
" I guess that means you don't have the answer, huh?"  
" Do yourself a favor, don't read so much into things that probably have no rhyme or reason. Earth is still holding her own despite all the rhetorical theories. "

* * *

An investigation began as to who, under obscurity, stole a gun from Colonel Rhodes and planted it in Robert's bag. For the time being he was retained on a probationary status until further notice. The Judge overall considered it to be a weak case of which the charges may be dismissed.  
He sat staring out of the window during the plane trip back home to Boston. He knew if he was kicked out there would be almost no chance of the Space Corps. He picked at the Astronaut medal pin his Uncle Don gave him nearly three year's ago, then stared at a photo ... it was Penny kissing his cheek the night of the Christmas party. June glanced over and saw an opportunity to break the silence.  
" Who was behind the camera?" He glanced up at her.  
"Oh, Aunt Judy took it." his eyes went back on the photo, not once did they teeter. "caught us both by surprise. "  
She noticed the steadiness in his eyes.  
"You're in love with that little girl, and you're afraid you'll never see her again, aren't you?"

* * *

Dr. Smith, in good spirits, opened his cabin door and began to do knee bends, deep breathing in and exhaling out with each repetition. Penny, Will, and Lee Ann appeared.

" Good morning Dr. Smith, " Penny said. "gee I haven't seen you this jolly in quite a while!"  
"Good morning dear children, and Lee Ann !" he finished his routine and sighed "ah ,yes, now that that is done we shall all fuel up for the day! "  
Maureen joined them.  
"Isn't this a surprise, well hopefully, kids, we no longer have to twist his arm to come out of his cabin!"  
"I feel fit as fiddle, dear madam, as my Uncle Thaddeus used to say 'a chain is no stronger than it's weakest link'!" He took advantage of the opportunity to question her as the rest approached the galley.  
"And tell me how is the Professor? He hasn't been himself lately and I'm quite worried as i'm sure you feel the same."  
" He's eased up a bit, but... still... "  
The Robot turned and faced her.  
"Perhaps, Mrs. Robinson, I can be of some assistance."  
"And what kind of assistance could a mediocre machine such as yourself offer to anyone ?!" he interjected.  
" That's very kind of you, Robot, but I believe we both just need to work things out for ourselves, maybe we just got too close for comfort, " Maureen added.  
"Though I am not programmed for emotion my senses indicate tension in the air. "  
"That'll be enough, you babbling birdbrain, no one is interested in your advice !"  
"Now Dr. Smith he was only trying to help."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Robinson. "  
"I'm deeply moved to say the least," he waved his hand at Robot with sarcasm. " now run along!"  
Maureen turned towards the galley.  
" I'll help Lee Ann get started."

* * *

Sheriff Osborne, after careful consideration, decided to respond to the message he received from his nephew, Jim Hapgood, only to discover the number he called was actually Mike Ryan's cell phone. It was, indeed, Hapgood's voice himself, however he recorded it while still being retained on Bower's base. When Mike returned to his home he phoned the Sheriff, as requested, and left the message...it was a prelude to his home coming.

* * *

Mike, David, Jerome, and Paulina spent that week on the moon base listening to Hapgood's stories from the first day he left Earth in 1982 to travel in space. He now sat at the two-person cockpit, with Mike as pilot, on one of the moon shuttle prototypes during the scheduled flight back to Earth. They were discussing his Uncle.

"What did he say to you ?" he asked.  
"Said any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental," Mike replied.  
He looked down and chuckled.  
" Animosity has indeed replaced goodwill."

* * *

Eniam was in a casual but private meeting with Anozira. They spoke in their native language.

" Why are you so intent on calling T'Naid back so soon? He is doing extraordinarily well as planned and not once has faltered."  
"Eniam, darling ,I think you're jealous. You know if he were to return it would only be temporary."  
He knew her well and wasn't fond of her 'personal' schemes.  
" Is that all you ever think about? Your own selfishness ? T'Naid's clever actions carry far more clout than your needs and desires !"  
"You really are jealous!" she hissed.  
"Don't be absurd! And speaking of Earth what was the reason for Mister Chabra's elimination? He followed orders exactly as planned!"  
"I've never heard of anyone escaping a planned out suicide mission he was supposed to have remained on that bus , not succumb to his cowardly tactics!"  
"He should not have perished!"  
" I do not agree, he was considered weak in nature , besides we had no further use for him, now ... let's continue to work together and stop trying to override me! "

* * *

Joan and Mike lay under the comforter in their bed. She seemed at ease with his explanation.

"... that's how I could afford another vehicle, Sherry's life insurance policy combined with hazardous pay from the invasion... I decided to open an account."  
She turned so her chin rested on him. " Thank you, Mike."  
" Oh," he kissed her. " you're very welcome, sweetheart, but I had every intention of telling you, you know I'd never misconstrue you." She smiled as she locked eyes with him, she loved him with all her heart.  
" You know ," she said. " there's a saying that sometimes you got to play all the cards in the deck before you draw the right one."  
He jolted up to face her then removed the comforter while she remained supine.  
" Hope I'm the right one. "

* * *

The TV blarred the afternoon weather report.

_'The three words that seem to be on everyone's lips lately is...where is Spring? You can expect bright and sunny skies and a high of only 45 in Los Angeles, and about 50 in Santa Monica, and tonight dipping down to the very low 30's .._.'

Colleen was spending the day at Don and Judy's apartment to do last minute cleaning. Jim took Mikey to the playground on the base. Wearing her fleece jacket and rubbing her palms she walked over to turn up the thermostat. In recent days the warm weather gave way to much cooler, almost colder, temperatures which now had meteorologists baffled and residents covering their air conditioners.  
"What's the temp in here?" Judy asked as she threw a sweater on. Colleen stared at the register before cranking it up.  
" Fifty."  
" Fifty! ? It hasn't been a cold spell like this in a long time !"  
Colleen reached in the closet and pulled out the vaccum cleaner.  
" There was when your mom and I were kids," she sat on the sofa to untangle the cord. " so I'm not really worried, summer isn't for another eight weeks."  
"Well, that's true. "  
Don, anticipating a limo ride to the airport for a flight to Florida , was slowly losing his patience as he literally ransacked the inside kitchen cabinets while on a simplified mission.  
'"... Iron ... Calcium ... Vitamin... C ? How the hell does she keep track of all these?" he muttered, then stuck his head out. " Judy! I- I can't find it!"  
She calmly strolled in , opened the cupboard door to his immediate left and revealed what she needed... it was an empty pill bottle.  
"It's right here, Don. "  
Colleen walked in for something from the fridge. "How do you men ever survive without us!"  
Judy looked at him with folded arms and raised eyebrows, now embarrassed he bowed his head down.  
" Oh well," he shrugged as he took it. " Guess... I'll have to look more closely. "  
"What you really mean is your hands are too fast. "  
"You know me, Judy, I... tend to get carried away with my hands. " She pointed out the label on the bottle.  
"These are my prescription pills, see the name? 'Pre-Vital'? The pharmacy number's right here, call to have refilled and I'll run in this afternoon to pick it up."  
" Now kids, you'll do no such thing, " Colleen said as she took it. " I'll take care of it, you have enough to do! "  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Don answered. He went to the living room window then almost fell to the floor as he lost his balance.  
"Don!" Judy cried out.  
They rushed over and stood on either side to assist him in walking to the sofa. He placed his fingers on his right temple and tried to shake his head back to reality.  
"You almost did a nose dive! " Colleen announced as the three of them sat down.  
" I got a dizzy spell, eh ... maybe I just moved too fast." Judy cupped his face. He closed, then opened, his eyes. " I'm fine now," he sighed as he nodded, relieved.  
"Just call and tell them you can't make it, " Colleen suggested.  
" No," he nodded in his usual stubborn mannerism. "I need to speak with Hapgood one on one...in private."  
Judy stroked his dark wavy hair. "You've been under too much pressure !" she held his face. "Listen to me...you're seeing a doctor next week! "  
"And we're not taking no for an answer !" Colleen insisted as she resumed cleaning. As much as he wanted he knew better than to argue with two women. Judy opened the top buttons of his shirt to see the bullet-proof vest .  
"Now what are you playing with!" he laughed. She looked him in the eye as she rebuttoned.  
"Just checking. "  
" Just like my mom."  
"I promised her. "  
" So keep quiet and listen," Colleen added.  
" I guess I'm outnumbered. " he gently threw his head back " Women!"

* * *

_Robert couldn't believe the charges were dropped so quick and he was back at the Academy. As he stepped out of the limo a crowd consisting of TV reporters, his family, and the Robinsons were waiting for him. They cheered him on and stood clapping. Cameras flashed and people began calling him name._

_As he sauntered towards the building his closest friends Chad and Aaron each opened the double doors ...Penny was standing in a flowing gown , her long chocolate brown locks danced in the wind and her arms opened wide._  
_" I came back for you, Robert, I'm Eighteen now...perfectly legal."_  
_He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his heart._  
_" We're together again at last...and you're never leaving again, " he whispered._  
_" Kiss me," she responded._  
_Their lips met when he heard his name being called repeatedly._

"Rob? Wake up, son, we're home. " He shook his head back to reality upon hearing his dad's voice.  
" You should've let me sleep. "  
"What? Come on Don Juan, up and at 'em!"

* * *

A crowd of reporters and spectators gathered to finally witness the return of the missing Astronaut the tabloids already nicknamed the' Space Cowboy'. The moon shuttle touched down on the runway and they cheered as he and Mike appeared on the platform. They both debriefed with the Security Chief after being whisked away to the building , there inside they dressed appropriately.

* * *

Another breaking news report from Boston had just swept the airwaves. Gary and Duke were rushed to a live news conference to meet with the press. Police Chief Brian McNeil was at the podium to make and announcement. New evidence surfed into the disappearance of Greg Miller. They were now sure he was in an abandoned drug house prior to his disappearance as his clothing was discovered there.

* * *

Anya Babajanov sat nervously in her seat on the plane that was headed to Patrick Air Force Base in Brevard County, Florida. Maryann, an American Social Worker and a Russian interpreter assigned to her case, was assisting her with living arrangements. She, along with General Broderick and the Czech government officials, felt it to be in the best interest, and safety, of her and her unborn child to leave the country permanently, fearing she would eventually be Aolis Umbra's next target.

* * *

Rebecca finally convinced Tom to let her travel with him on the flight, she needed to take notes for an upcoming article. They rode in the limo with Don on their way from the airport to Cape Kennedy.

* * *

The warm air was finally into high gear throughout the apartment. Judy gave specific details of Robert's initial court hearing to Colleen and Jim as the three enjoyed dinner. Mikey was in a highchair next to Judy who was enjoying his company as she fed him.

" Sounds like some bastard is trying to get rid of him ," Jim spoke.  
Judy concentrated on wiping Mikey's chin.  
" Well someone's sure getting away with murder, Robert's innocent and that a hole judge showed no compassion, oh! if I wasn't pregnant what I'd like to do to him!"  
" You just know the paparazzi's having a field day, too, " Colleen said.  
" Speaking of which were you able to identify that photographer who came in your backyard? " Judy asked.  
" No, and I'd take great joy in getting my hands on any of those pricks, my only regret to that is assault and battery is illegal ! " Jim answered. Judy reached for her glass.  
" They're never going to stop ... period. "

* * *

The officials on Vexopar, both male and female, had gathered in a meeting at headquarters to negotiate the accounts of their plans. Anozira held the meeting and requested they all be in their human form, including herself. They sat dismayed, staring at each other's hands and faces.

" This is how we will appear on the surface... totally unassuming... opinions ?" No one knew how to respond to the official with now medium length flaming red hair and white skin which accentuated one another. " very well. As you're well aware... three years from today will conclude our life cycle...and our existence will become extinct... as well as our planet. We are no longer able to procreate on our own. The only life forms suitable of carrying on our species are the humans... for preservation of future generations. They will then possess the gift of their phenominal intelligence combined with ours. We must not delay...time is of the essence."  
Eniam stood to speak.  
" A few of the soldiers have been transported to Earth. The fact that for centuries they have been genetically bred for battle are no longer rumors " he glanced at Anozira "they are true. "  
She resumed.  
"For each hybrid baby born we will destroy it's human parent.. eventually rendering their own species extinct as well...when our mission is complete... there should not be a single human left...not men...women...or ... children... as well as the unborn. Planet Earth will be their newest home to colonize and thrive " she sauntered around the table " and with their various races... cultures... nationalities... and faiths... it will become a new quintessential melting pot. "  
One of the officials raised his hand to speak.  
" But why there, your Excellency? Surely there has to be another habitable planet among the billions of stars in the universe."  
" Earth has two main resources for survival ...water...and minerals. Our own resources are slowly becoming depleted. "  
He lingered.  
"I see."  
Just then two 'skinned' Vexoparians walked in, one a handsome young man and the other a very eye-appealing blonde young female. Anozira stood before them as she continued to address her audience.  
" And now allow me to present two of our soldiers " she pointed to the male "this one, we'll name Charles, will be transported to Earth in the near future, and this one " she pointed to the female " we named Jessica ...and... she has completed her mission. "

* * *

The mob literally attacked the limo as it pulled into the driveway of the space center, then the three were expedited directly into the rear of the building from a restricted area. Despite heavy security among them they recognized each other immediately and Hapgood initiated a hand shake with his former short-lived rival.

" Still mad? "  
" Guess Earth didn't write you off after all! " Don announced. " ah, it's good to see you, Jim!"  
"Likewise, Lieutenant Colonel, boy I spent the entire week hearing all about you , when you got some free time on your hands I think we should talk. "  
" Sure is nice for once to be on the same page."

* * *

Despite the chilly temperatures that were now nationwide a scene unfolded at the Pleasure Bay Beach in Boston. A crowd and TV news crew gathered among the shore line to examine a hideous finding. Gary, Duke, and Brian soon arrived. The medical examiner had already covered it with a white sheet, they promptly kneeled down and lifted it up ... for a moment they wished they hadn't.

"Excuse me." Duke got up and walked away, staring out at the ocean. Brian looked up at Gary.  
" It's Greg, isn't it?"  
" Has to be... fits the description his family gave."  
" Guess that wraps up this investigation."

* * *

A secretary from the Department of Defense and General Broderick were in the press conference room with the rest of the group. Reporters were in their usual agressive mode and Rebecca had her pen and pad to take notes. The General requested that Mike Ryan, David , Jerome , and Paulina also join as they were the first ones to make contact with the once lost Astronaut, he himself initiated the conference by announcing his return then gave the reporters permission to ask questions.

"Mr. Hapgood you spoke of having plenty of resources for survival on your space ship , how you were able to maintain it's propulsion unit ? "  
His gaze wandered at Don.  
"Thanks to that navigational system these good folks gave me I landed on a habitable planet, name unknown, which to my surprise contained plenty of deutronium " he looked back at the reporters " then for two weeks before I left and landed on the moon base ... my last home was Priplanis. "  
Another reporter asked a question.  
"Going back for a moment to October nineteen ninety-seven, is it true that you picked up the Space family Robinson's signal after they crash landed there? "  
"That is absolutely true, I had no idea Alpha control picked a family to colonize... and I was floored. "  
" Were you able to obtain the planet's deutronium fuel source for Travelin' Man ?"  
"And how, it's still in high abundance believe it or not and I'm tellin' you that real estate could still go in the Texas panhandle! "  
The press secretary stopped the reporter and pointed to another one.  
"What's the real reason for your return ?"  
" I realized in the end I was just chasing a space pipe dream... it was time to come home " he wrinkled his nose and briefly nodded " never made it to the Saturn mission, too far out of my reach , never got to that Epsilon Orbit either, I just wanted to sound smart. "  
" Why did you leave in the first place ?"  
He hesitated , then looked at the General who signaled permission to answer.  
"I'll be straightforward... Aolis Umbra threatened to kill my fiance, and my family, if I didn't meet their demands." Everyone was shocked, an alarm went off in Don's head '_Wonder if Smith had any knowledge of this !'_  
" Could you be more specific?"  
"Sabotage... and murder... of anyone attempting to leave Earth for the purpose of colonization. They wanted me to hop aboard their terror train and I wasn't 'bout to take any chances."  
"Did you happen to have any form of contact with any aliens ? The Saticons, for example?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**An Apocalypse ?**

The world seemed to be at a standstill upon the gruesome discovery of the body of Greg Miller. The majority of people surmised that the beautiful woman he was seen with was an alien from another world who murdered him in an abandoned house.

* * *

Judy and Don were inundated with hugs, kisses and congratulations. A large pastel blue and white banner hung from the ceiling.

_Welcome Aiden John West_

There was a dessert table which held a two tier cake decorated with royal blue frosting and finished with miniature edible replicas of the Jupiter 2 and clusters of silver sprinkles. The Co-ed baby shower was in full bloom at The Gray Whale Restaurant on Saturday May Six... their banquet room downstairs was perfect for the private closed-door event. It was under tight security. In attendance were the Robinson and West families, Maureen's family, and Rebecca and Tom. Chuck was the only West brother to attend with his fianceè Josie.

* * *

Mike passed on the invitation at the last minute. He sat in the bedroom and pulled out his wedding album and flipped through the pages until he came upon the photos of Don standing in as his best man. His mind went back to three year's earlier.

_**Flashback: August 1994 at Alpha Control** _

**_Mike decided against volunteering for the Robinson's training mission in favor of a future with Sherry Anderson. He was no longer gung-ho on a pilot career and instead looked forward to settling down and starting a family._**  
**_He was in Professor Robinson's office having finished a private meeting with him._**  
**_"...and best of luck to you,son," John said. They shook hands_**  
**_" Thank you sir, and likewise. I just hope it's the right decision."_**  
**_" If it's in your heart... then it will be."_**  
**_He headed out and decided to stop in the break room to say 'hi' to the pilots. He heeded very audible sounds of hearty male conversation the closer he got. He slowed his pace and stopped when Don emerged from the room and he immediately reversed his direction before he was seen. He rushed inside a janitorial room on the corner. Don's voice could clearly be heard._**  
_**" ...that's more than I get in one week ! See you tomorrow !" Mike watched as he sauntered down the hall until he was out of sight. He could hear through the walls. It was Lieutenant Jackson and Red Miles discussing something, or someone, in a rather uncouthed manner... though he felt guilty he relished at an opportunity to eavesdrop.**_  
_**"So Jackson ... what's your opinion on Bonilla? "**_  
_**"A milky toast! I mean, he's totally clueless,no drive what so ever!"**_  
_**" I'm not surprised he dropped out of the program, maybe he just needs a vacation !"**_  
_**" C'mon Miles, he's a common wimp !"**_  
_**" He just needs to be a little more aware of his weak points ,that's all !"**_  
_**" Yeah, we can sit here and guess all night " Lieutenant Jackson replied. "how's about we wrap up this day, I think these walls have too many ears."**_

_**Mike felt like he had just been slapped in the face.**_

He closed the album.  
"On the contrary,Red... the walls didn't have enough ears," he muttered.

* * *

The male cohorts patiently waited for the food at the self- service bar. The discussions were the usual sports and politics. The women sat at one of the tables conversing about pregnancies, babies, and child rearing. Don and his father were in a corner away from the crowd for a brief moment.

"You mean to say Hapgood actually has knowledge of an impending invasion?" Mark asked.  
"He spoke privately... to me, Tom, and the General, who advised him not to bring it up at the press conference. "  
Mark nodded. "Good call, he might have just saved his own neck."  
"Dad... promise me...not a word of this to anyone." his eyes followed his wife. "especially Judy."

* * *

The long passageway of the huge headquarters contained a ceiling that was fifty feet high from ground level. A young man trekked down headed towards the conference room. The heavy double doors separated and Anozira, still in her human form, was at her desk. She was more than pleased to see the handsome alien.

" T'Naid... you have returned."  
Dressed in his military fatigues, Captain Darien Rhodes promptly removed his hat.  
"As promised, your Excellency."

* * *

Gary walked in the living room carrying two bottles of beer. The Nowak men decided to skip the two day jaunt to California.

"Because you are officially over eighteen," he handed one to his oldest son " here... just one...don't tell your mom, either. "  
"Dad, it's not my first one. "  
" And it's certainly not your last."  
Robert took a swig before he asked a question."What do you think is really going on at the Academy?"  
Gary had exhausted all efforts to boost his son's morale. " Wish I knew. " he tried to not show his frustration. " look, you have to be patient, I know what you'd like to do but it isn't going to get you exonerated any quicker."  
"I suppose you're right," he sighed.  
" Son... relax, you didn't murder anyone, for now look forward to spending summer at home... ok?"

* * *

It was well passed midnight. Maureen lay wide awake in the bed of the stateroom she occupied during the past fews days. Lately her mind had been obsessed with worry and she had this bizarre feeling that something was not right back home. After several minutes of trying to erase it from her mind with a good book her emotions got the best of her. She hardly slept.

* * *

The regular Saturday clientele were enjoying drinks at the patron bar which was situated on the main floor a short distance from the tables. More patrons entered the bar, which took precedence over the TV news

'_And now for a bizarre story from La Paz, Bolivia, South America. Police have arrested..._'

The security man stood guard at the top of the stairwell which led to the banquet room downstairs. He was in a heated quarrel with a frantic woman.  
"Sir, I beg of you, I must meet with Don and Judy West !"  
"Do you really think I haven't heard that line before? " he casually checked his clipboard. "I don't see your name on the list, Miss... Gunner, I'm sorry but I just can't allow you in ."  
"You dont understand, they could be in great danger!"  
"And I'd be the first one to know ! " he gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he guided her away, realizing she was probably just another crazed fan. " tell you what, I'll be sure to get you an autographed picture, ok? "  
But his words fell on deaf ears.  
"Please let me inside!" He finally took hold of her arm.  
"Alright ma'am, you've worn out your welcome for one day, let's go!"  
She resisted and broke free of his grasp, causing a scene.  
"Take your hands off me!" He halted.  
" Take it easy, lady!"  
Before she said another word two Police officers appeared and she was handcuffed during an intense scuffle. Everyone stood at attention, waiting for her next move. The officer read her her rights as the three headed for the door. At the same time she broadcasted what seemed to be a message to everyone she passed by.  
"The Apocalypse is coming... they will carry human blood on their hands... and use it to build their fortress ... I've come to warn you... all of you."

* * *

At June's insistence Judy finally took her seat at the main table.

"Look at your swollen feet!" she announced in her typical motherly fashion. She bent down to place her legs on a stool. "now Judy, you stay put!"  
"Oh, June, I'll just be happy when I can finally see them again! Don always says you know best!" She dusted herself off.  
"What are big sisters for?" Melissa and Susan joined them.  
"Um, make that three big sisters?" Melissa said. Susan complimented Judy.  
"Honey I wish I had looked as good as you when I was carrying my two boys."  
" Aw, thank you Melissa !"  
Rebecca and Jan meanwhile got aquianted with each other, Rebecca was explaining the details of her own pregnancy.  
" Have you decided on a name?" Jan asked.  
"Ava Margaret...after both our moms."  
"How lovely!" Susan and Melissa complimented.  
"Rebecca honey, if we didn't say it before we'll say it now... welcome!" Melissa said. " and you're quite a gifted writer, your articles helped our brother in the long run, and we can't thank you enough. "  
Her eyes shone with tears.  
"Thanks, girls, I'm quite humbled. I was never blessed with having a big family... I just never knew I'd be a part of yours when I met Tom. It all just seemed to happen so fast."  
Jan hugged her.  
" Welcome to our family, Rebecca."  
"Please... call me Becky."

* * *

The security guard came down and approached the bar where the men stood.

"Good afternoon," Mark initiated as he shook hands with him. The guard spoke quietly through the camaraderie.  
"Likewise. Just letting you know a woman tried to trespass here , when she resisted, and after putting me and a couple officers through a joust she was arrested."  
"Who the hell was she?" Don asked.  
" Said her name was Linda Gunner," the guard replied.  
"Linda...Gunner?"  
"And she had to get to you and Judy right away, before it was too late."  
"Too late for what?"  
"Beats the heck out of me, she was shouting something about an apocalypse."  
Don's anxiety increased three fold. His mind went back to hostile alien species they encountered on Priplanis .

* * *

John was desperate... for his wife. To watch Red and LeAnn retreat to their cabin during the most unexpected moments other than bedtime was almost unbearable. He was at least confident that they knew enough to take precautions...an ample supply of contraceptive methods were discreetly stored and included in the medical supply room. To add he was relieved that Maureen was wise enough to have a tubal ligation in the months before they left Earth.

In a moment of his own frustration, with nothing but time on his hands, he decided to retreat to his own cabin... alone as usual.

* * *

John's parents, who lately had happily ditched their reputation of being 'stiff shirts', greeted Judy.

" Grandma! Grandpop! Oh it's so good to see you!" They exchanged hugs and kisses.  
" You never looked lovelier, dear," Mrs. Robinson replied.  
" I'll say," Mr. Robinson added. " you're just beautiful."  
As the greeting session continued Tom and Don watched Rebecca making new friends.  
" She fits right in," Don said.  
" Some hell-raiser, isn't she?" he responded.  
" She absolutely epitomizes the word! Kind of like mine... underneath Judy's sweet exterior lies a firecracker!"  
" With Becky ? In more ways than one, brother."  
Chuck came over and put his arm around Don's shoulder, keeping his voice low.  
" Baby bro, you just can't seem to keep the women from coming out of the wood work!"  
"Thought that mind of yours was out of the gutter by now! And if you paid any attention to the security guard he said she did mention Judy. " Chuck's bloodshot eyes aroused his interest as he saw the drink in his hand. " and what's this? Thought you were sticking to Kool-Aid!"  
"Not today! Besides, Josie's driving, we booked a room just around the corner."  
She suddenly appeared beside him, her face now a shade of red, having just heard his last five words.  
"Alright, simmer down, no need to advertise!" she took a hold of his arm as she addressed Don. "you're about the hundredth person he's told that to!"  
"Really?" he pointed at himself. " And I'm accused of being the feisty one?"  
"Lil bro, people do get frisky! "  
Josie folded her arms. "I just don't think your mom would care to hear the details!"

* * *

The police psychiatrist, Dr. Kane, interviewed Miss Gunner while she was being detained at headquarters after being charged with disorderly conduct and resisting arrest.

" And just where is this... planet... um..." he could not remember the name. " I'm sorry would you run that name by me again?"  
Two police lieutenants, Adam and Frank, had been watching and listening through the two way observation room and audio transmission system. Adam wanted to call it a day.  
" So she's this alien from another planet who came here through... teleportation? This is ridiculous! I say cut the crap and just take this dingbat broad to the psych ward!"  
"Are you kidding me?" Frank asked." This is fantastic!" he turned the swivel chair around. "sit back and enjoy the show!"  
She proceeded.  
"... our alien species will become extinct in three year's time... the leaders from my planet insist we crossbreed with the Earth people in order to create hybrids...but they don't realize in the end how detrimental that will be !"  
" I see... and where in the universe is Vexopar?"  
"In the Proxima Centauri solar system. "  
" How did you get here ?"  
"Many of us possess the power to dematerialize. "  
He studied her features and found her to look as human as possible, he then decided to test her knowledge for the hell of it.  
" What can you tell us about the Jupiter 2 crew, for example ? Would you happen to have any type of global positioning system, a space tracking device that would know where they are in the galaxy? "  
"I received crucial information that the passengers have less than twelve months left to live... their ship will deplete itself of vital fuel. I'm here to initiate a communication system to aid in rescue, in order for them to complete their mission to Alpha Prime."  
Frank and Adam were thunderstruck  
" That's an amazing story!" Frank stated.  
" What a vivid imagination, looking for attention," Adam answered. " Just when I thought I've heard it all!"  
"Well I can guarantee you she'll have everyone wanting her autograph!"  
" Very well," Dr. Kane said. " that concludes my interview, thank you."  
_

_**FLASHBACK... NEW YORK CITY... SUMMER 1946**_

_**Marina and Olek had moved in with Wayne in his three story brownstone rowhouse in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Marina occupied the third floor studio apartment just as planned.**_  
_**In the weeks that followed they had developed a mutual friendship. Wayne fulfilled his promise, Olek was dating a local girl and he and Marina opened a savings account at a local bank.**_  
_**They gathered one afternoon in his living room.**_  
_**" Just to let you know I received a telegram this morning ," Wayne said as he showed it to them. " first thing tomorrow I have to catch a flight to New Mexico. My superiors are holding a private meeting and I have to be there. I'll be gone a week. Can I trust you to look after things?"**_  
_**Olek nodded.**_  
_**"You can count on us."**_

"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**A close call... and a deadly nemesis**

Pregnancy had worn thin on Judy's body and taxed her strength. At the advice of her doctor she now remained home resting. She and Don were sitting at the kitchen table when he finally explained to her the incident at the shower as it was told to him. The article in the morning paper substantiated it... sort of.

_' On Saturday afternoon Police arrested a woman after she attempted to gain unlawful entry into a private event for the well-known couple Lieutenant Colonel Don and Judy West at the Gray Whale restaurant in Zuma Beach Malibu, then refusing to leave as told. She was identified as Linda Gunner , age and address unknown, and she was reported as saying , quote ' they are in great danger,' end of quote. Witnesses later said she began shouting that the world would soon have blood on their hands. She was charged with disorderly conduct and resisting arrest.'_

Judy was befuddled. "

Don... suppose she's telling the truth? "

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wondering who she meant by _they. _" He folded the paper and set it down. " the hard part is I don't think there's any way of finding out. " he had an afterthought as he sipped from his mug of coffee. " Judy, since we've been back home do you know how many crazed people have already conjured up far-out space fantasies ? "

" I'll never forget that one who said he was a five hundred year old star child from Neptune! " she replied. He grinned.

" He was actually off his medicine... and off his rocker!" She went to leave the table.

"Come on... _dad_, let's go look at the baby's gifts. "

* * *

" Good morning !"

The prison guard awakened her and she gathered her thoughts. He unlocked the gate and entered her cell. "

Linda, you have to come with us."

Two other male guards and a nurse followed behind. The nurse held something in her hand.

"Wait! Don't send me back to Vexopar ! " she pleaded.

" Don't worry, " the nurse replied in a complacent manner. "Just cooperate with us and everything will be fine ." She held a hypodermic syringe up to the light and primed the liquid substance through the needle. Linda panicked.

" Stop! Get away from me! " The guards restrained her as the nurse injected her upper arm, within seconds she slumped over on the bunk like a rag doll. They prepared to transfer her out of the building. The nurse reached for her communication transmitter and held it to her lips.

"Aolis Fourteen Umbra... prisoner taken into custody."

* * *

John and Red quietly met with the Robot at the upper deck of the Jupiter in the wee hours of the morning. They needed specific detail as to who, if anyone, was in the ship just before they boarded for take-off from Earth. He was also instructed to keep silent .

"Robot, can you calculate ?" Red asked. He raised his bubble and spoke quietly.

" Please allow me a few moments while I try to retrieve that information... " he waited several seconds. " I am sorry Lieutenant Colonel Miles, but due to worn conditions of my memory banks compliance is unattainable."

Both men looked as if waiting for the other to answer.

" The only one who's got a shot of cleaning his memory banks is Will," Red replied. John concurred.

" Then it's time to inform the others ... within the next forty-eight hours."

* * *

Don was intrigued yet totally clueless by one of the shower gifts.

"I didn't know they made baby bottles _this_ big," he showed it to Judy as he sat on the floor in the nursery. " how does it work? Can't make heads or tails of it !"

She took it from him, laughing.

" It's a breast pump, Don !" she corrected him then compared it to an illustration on the box. "... ._see_?" He was still confused.

"Interesting," he grinned. His cell phone rang, it was his father.

"Don, are you sitting ?"

"Sure, what's up ?" he then mouthed the words _'it's dad _' to Judy. From the noise in the background Mark was obviously in a restaurant.

" Thought you'd want to know your mom and I just ran into some old colleagues of ours we haven't seen in fifteen years, so we're extending our stay a couple more days _and _we've been invited to their house tomorrow night. "

"Oh yeah? Who's that ?"

"Bart Kane and his wife Muriel, he's now assistant psychiatrist for the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Said he interviewed the _mystery _lady when she was brought in the holding center yesterday."

"Did he get any further info?"

" He was pressed for time but said he'll clue me in over dinner tomorrow, said she had quite a bizarre story for him and the crew down at the station, beyond anything imaginable."

" I don't get it, why didn't he just tell you _now_ ?"

"He just got word that three prison guards and a nurse decided to take her to an undisclosed location without his knowledge! He's on his way back to headquarters to find out why and wasn't at all happy."

Don felt his blood pressure rising and his heart palpitating. He jolted off the floor.

" _What_?"

" Stay calm. " Don was silent. " are you still there?" He glanced at Judy.

" Dad... something's wrong, her testimony obviously struck a cord and someone's trying to shut her up!"

" Listen, we'll be by this evening, meantime promise me you'll calm down, ok? _Promise_ me."

Don tossed the phone aside, he forgot to hang up.

* * *

Colleen was in her kitchen loading the dishwasher. The TV volume was up higher than normal.

"Jim, would you please turn that down?! " but there was no response. In a huff she stormed into the living room still holding one of her mother's fine heirloom china plates. "_Oh_! I'll do it myself!" she murmured as she picked up the remote "_men_, their mind's are always on -"

The word _'pregnancy_' on the bottom of the screen was enough to grab her attention.

"what's _this_?"

The channel happened to be on CNN. It was not clear why but she knew Jim would never be watching that program.

_'__**U.S. Surgeon General Issues Recall On Popular Pregnancy Supplement,' **_the headline read.

The newscaster spoke

_'... just to reinterate police now say a midwife in a small Bolivian city in South America willfully prescribed a dietary supplement to her pregnant patients who later suffered miscarriages, one was reported to have bled to death. The product is now suspected to have been tainted with a harmful substance that toxicologists are now testing pending results . We now want to...' _

Video footage showed a middle -age woman in handcuffs being led away by authorities, next to it a photo that was easy to recognize.

Colleen stood frozen... the strength in her body was suddenly drained... she loosened her grip and was completely incognizant of the shattering of glass on the floor.

* * *

Dr. Kane and Police Lieutenants Adam and Frank were immediately ordered by local and state officials to keep quiet about the interview with Linda Gunner. A reporter caught up to the Lieutenants as they left headquarters.

" Sir did she say where she was from?"

"No known address, no known relatives, no one," Frank answered. Three other reporters arrived with questions.

" Does she have any knowledge of the Jupiter two mission?"

" Has she had any contact with the Saticons?"

They got in an unmarked car and drove away.

* * *

In her standard exterior , Anozira was considered among the most attractive females of her species. Like her female counterparts she stood at six feet tall , had green scaly skin, large gold eyes with vertical pupils and very short dark hair which was very human-like in texture. Her facial structure was also human-like with the exception of grooved eyebrows which extended to her ears. The entire species dressed in boots and full uniforms which covered all but their heads and four -fingered hands which had sharp claws. They had no visible tentacles.

She stood on the upper balcony of her palace as she watched the clear blue skies and the monstrous waves of the ocean race together from every point on the horizon. Eniam approached her but stood two feet away. Signaling his presence she turned to face him.

" The prisoner , Droma, has escaped !"

"I am aware , your Excellency, I've come to inform you that a member of our political party is solely responsible. "

" Your job is to seek out and bring them to me at once ! They will be punished severely !"

He lingered before he asked a question.

"Have you reached a decision on the Jupiter Two party ?"

" I want their space ship ... _and _their mechanical man. The mission will be sabotaged as it was originally intended. "

" Explain."

She sauntered over to one of the monitors and switched it on , it revealed the silver space vessel in flight.

"We're tracking their course , eventually we'll be on their frequency, after _that ... _" her eyes met his and she smiled. " I have a pleasant surprise waiting for them."

* * *

Dr. Paquita Lucretia was a middle-aged obstetrician and midwife from La Paz, Bolivia. Her arrest came after many tip-offs from concerned citizens. She was directly charged with assisting in the death of many unborn babies in her home land , also the United States and many other countries worldwide. It was a proprietary supplement sold as prescription only which had been on the international market for over twenty years. In the past few days it's components were suspected to have been chemically altered and it had yet to be determined how.

After being grilled for several hours she confessed to have been working directly with the manufacturer, Zarcolo Pharmaceuticals, whose headquarters were located in Bolivia. She was now pegged a cold-blooded murderer and authorities worldwide were now confident they were finally closing in on a silent, but deadly, nemesis.

* * *

Joan nervously paced the floor while on her phone.

"Come on guys, pick up for Christ's sake!" She watched the full report and had begun to fear the worse. Within seconds of hanging up her phone finally rang.

"Oh, thank _god_! Judy? "

It was her mom.

" No, it's me, any luck?"

" They're not answering!" Joan grabbed her car keys and headed out, still holding her cell phone to her ear. "I'm going over there !"

Jim nearly ransacked the house while his wife had been on the phone calling Don and Judy but to no avail. She had no recollection of handing Judy her prescription after she had it refilled a few days ago. Her only hope now was finding it in her house.

'_Dear lord, please don't let my niece lose her baby...' _she prayed.

* * *

Dr. Kane was in a private meeting in his office with the four staff members in limbo.

" Just _who_ granted you permission to remove my patient from the premises?! "

One male guard stood stoic.

"We already told you... administration. "

" You were suppose to have use the chain of command! " he looked at the nurse " and _you're_ suspended until further notice!"

She furrowed her brow. "

Why?!"

"Refusal to follow orders in an assigned manner! You gave her a dose of a drug for your own convenience! "

" That's a lie !"

"In fact I'm issuing suspensions for _all_ of you as of today! " he turned around to gather some forms from his file cabinet. The four made eye contact to signal one another, one of the guards reached in his pocket and pulled out a semi automatic hand gun with a silencer attached. He pointed it straight at the doctor and fired ten shots into his back at close range, blood poured out from every orifice as he slumped on the floor. Within seconds he lay dead in a pool of crimson liquid.

* * *

They enjoyed their Sunday morning free from listening to any media and the TV , radio, and computer were kept off... it was peaceful.

Don was in the kitchen preparing lunch and went to give his wife her daily vitamins... he noticed a familiar bottle was still intact with it's seal but thought nothing of it, he just broke the seal and took one out then grabbed a glass of water. For some reason he didn't leave the kitchen in his usual fashion, that's when he noticed the red light of the answering machine as it flashed more than a dozen times.

* * *

Adam and Frank were forced to make a spur-of-the-moment return to Dr. Kane's office in response to a call they received from him. " So much for our day of rest," Frank complained as they headed down the corridor.

" I thought this alien crap-ola was _done _!"

" Let's at least see what he wants."

A pungent metallic odor could suddenly be detected the closer they got to his office. They saw the blood on the ground under the door and they immediately drew their weapons.

" Police! Come out with your hands up!" Adam yelled. After no response he kicked the door open. They quickly scanned the office but found no one and discovered Dr. Kane's body on the floor. Nervous and shaking they lowered their arms, still clutching the guns. Their fate was sealed as they never saw the two prison guards enter the room before being shot multiple times point-blank.

* * *

" A little pinch."

Judy winced as Dr. Norton inserted the long needle into her left arm vein and drew out two vials of blood.

" The results should be back in a few hours, I'll give you a call," he concluded as he untied the torniquet from her arm and placed the vials in his brown leather bag .

Military police came and confiscated the clear plastic container of tan-colored tablets now rendered a lethal substance.

Judy lay in bed with Don sitting next to her, holding her hand. Immediate family were gathered around her. Thirty minutes earlier Judy literally fainted as she and Don saw the coverage themselves then listened to the influx of phone messages.

He never took his eyes away from hers.

" Is she gonna be alright ?" he asked the doctor.

" Absolutely. " He took a fetal doppler out. "we'll listen to the baby's heart rate just to be sure." As he went to lift her gown the other men discreetly went to step out .

" Wait," Judy said. " you don't have to leave."

Jim approached her as Mike and Mark left.

" I have to get going anyway, sweetheart " he bent down to kiss her forehead " you rest," he pointed at Don " _you, _you already know what to do. " They both shook hands.

" Thanks for stopping by ," Don said. Jim winked and firmly patted him on the back before he departed.

The doctor placed the wand of the doppler on Judy's belly, in an instant they clearly heard the baby's tiny heart beating fast and strong. The couple closed their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, tears welled up in both of their eyes, Judy's thumb wiped a tear from her husband's face as it fell, then he kissed her hand_. _

_'It's OK,' _she mouthed.

" There, he's just fine," the doctor stated. Colleen, Joan, and Jan were relieved .

" Oh thank you lord," Colleen said as they hugged each other.

" Judy, think," the doctor said as he placed his instruments away " when was the last time you took one of those pills?"

" It was some time ago, maybe a week," she answered.

" I can't believe the manufacturer would do such an unspeakable thing. I prescribed the exact same pills for your own mother and she never had a problem."

Don made sure he heard him correctly.

"Doctor, I don't mean to pry but how would you know that?"

He put his coat and hat on in preparation to leave.

" I delivered all three Robinson children."

"You don't say ! " he grinned.

"Maureen was one of my best patients."

* * *

Sunday was usually a day of rest but not on this particular one...

It was a mass confusion of reporters outside of the Los Angeles County Police Headquarters at the Holding Center. The coroner's van, and an ambulance were also there, local TV station crew seemed to make themselves at home with their cameras but were banned from entering the premises. Authorities, paramedics, and the County Coroner were observing the murder scene inside the office. Other workers placed an extended yellow label, like a tape measure, with the words **Murder Scene Do Not Cross **around the outside of the door while evidence was being obtained.

The chief of police was talking with the medical examiner.

"Looks like an inside job," the examiner said. " I can't be exact but there's no evidence of forced entry or a struggle."

The police chief was numb as he studied the bodies.

" I've known these guys half my life ... they were some of my best men. I _will_ find whoever did this" he spoke through a combination of tears and anger " if it takes me the rest of my life."

* * *

Judy had been given a mild sedative earlier and she was fast asleep with little Mikey who was also asleep next to her. As Joan, Colleen, and Jan congregated in the kitchen to plan the evening meal Don and his father were relaxed in the living room nursing mugs of beer. Mark and Jan were staying with Don and Judy for the night.

Although he was against taking pills Don was forced to take one that Judy offered as his own anxiety had gone through the roof. He started to feel the tranquilizing effects from mixing it with the beer. He sat with his eyes fixed on the TV, which was now on, although he paid no attention.

" I won't bother asking why a human being would want to kill something as precious as an unborn child," he said in his respite " because I've already seen the evil a human can do. Ever since I was old enough to understand I learned _all_ life is to be respected... born -_and_ -unborn. "

The women joined them with a bottle of white wine.

" We just had our own little talk ," Jan said as they made themselves comfortable. "although we may not share the same theory I think it's safe to say we're on the same page."

Mark's cell phone rang as a news bulletin came across the screen.

_' we have breaking news from the Los Angeles county...'_

" Wonder who this could be? " he flipped the phone open and answered.

"hello?"

A creepy distorted voice spoke.

"Colonel Mark West?"

" Speaking? "

They watched the news unfold regarding the shooting deaths.

"Oh my _god_ !" Jan cried as she stood " It's Bart, he's _dead_ ! "

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Mark lost his patience.

"Who _is_ this! ?" he demanded.

" Your friend was murdered... _now_... you'll find out _nothing_ ! "

" What are you talking about?!"

He now saw a recent photo of Bart Kane on the screen , on the bottom it read _' born 4-17-34 died 5-7-00'. _

He now stood motionless as if disconnected from reality, Don stood and grabbed the phone from his hand.

" Who the hell is this ?! How did you get this number ?! "

"You think your problems are over, Mr. West, " the voice said. " but fortunately for us they've just begun !"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**And then there were three ...**

The Los Angeles newspaper's Monday morning front page headlines read "Two veteran Police Lieutenants and Assistant County Psychiatrist found shot to death." The other read "Woman previously arrested for disorderly conduct now missing, possible suspect in slayings." They were the lead stories nationwide on TV adding to the series of jaw-dropping events which occurred during the last two months. The majority of people now could not help but believe that the American government somehow played a role in it.

* * *

Right after the threatening phone call Mark immediately contacted the police and reported it , but because the display on his cell phone came across as 'unavailable' they were unable to trace it.  
" Dad, it's down to brass tacks ... she's now obviously a killer and may carry credible information on an alien threat, I think the Defense Department needs to know."  
" And maybe not, Don," Jan replied. Judy nestled in Don's arms.  
" All I know is I'm frightened, I don't even like to think of what could be next!"  
" Listen, there were no witnesses, now we can surmise all we want but she's the only one who holds the trump card," Mark responded.  
" And that caller may know of a motive behind the killings ," Jan replied.  
" Well those Lieutenants refused to answer questions from reporters," Judy commented " that definitely does not make sense, now whatever they knew they'll take to their graves."  
"Dad we can't just let it go !"  
"I agree, son, but we've got to be careful !"  
" Just don't do anything drastic," Jan replied.  
"What do we do now, live our lives to please the perpetrators? "  
" That's probably what they want ... but our hands are tied. We can't fight an invisible enemy... all we can do for now is stand by and protect our loved ones."  
" This is a nightmare, I can't believe this is happening !" Jan spoke through tears. Mark comforted her. " Darling, the police are doing the best they can to find the killers... there's nothing they can do about the other one for now," he glanced at his son "unless ... that person calls again ... we'll try to get a pattern going."  
Don held Judy securely so her head rested on his chest. There was nothing further to say.

* * *

Cathy Kozub had amazingly Spartan courage for her age.

As she sat before the board of the Academy superiors she answered their questions precisely. They had interviewed just about evey cadet , especially those who went to the city on the last weekend in April, and were within a week of making a decision regarding Robert's future there.  
" It's been brought to our attention that two military superiors, names unknown, right from the get-go had knowledge of the gun stolen from Colonel Rhodes," Lieutenant Colonel Reed said.  
"There's also a rumor spreading rapid that due to Robert's continued discussions on his future plans that they're the ones responsible," Colonel North said. " Does any of that sound familiar to you?"  
She kept a straight face.  
" Absolutely not, I've known Robert most of my life and I would never allow someone to tarnish his reputation , or his good name, and I would come to you immediately if I found that out."

* * *

It was the usual Monday morning comradeship at the breakfast table in the Davis home. Sabrah and Wyatt were having the usual brother and sister disagreement over petty circumstances while their parents discussed 'G' rated adult issues.

Charles decided to switch gears."Kids?"  
"Yeah, dad," they all answered simutaneously.  
"If you're good for the rest of the week I have round trip airline tickets to Houston and Nebraska. " A light went on in Sabrah's head.  
" You mean you're taking us to the Alpha Control museum ?"  
" And a tour of the Redemption Mother-Ship ?" Wyatt finished. Both their parents nodded 'yes.'  
" Yes!" they three of them said happily. "On one condition," Emily added.  
" Just name it !" Levi happily exclaimed. " we'll do it!"  
" Clean your room this week, homework done by Eight at the latest... " Charles answered.  
"And..." Emily looked pointedly at her two oldest children "no arguing between you two !"  
" Deal?" Charles asked. Just then the neighborhood school bus pulled up and sounded the horn.  
" Deal!" The children exclaimed in unison, then quickly rose from the table, grabbed their lunch boxes and headed out. Charles watched out the kitchen window as they boarded the yellow vehicle.  
Emily joined her husband. She was as petite at five foot five as he was statuesque at six foot five. They gave each other a hug and a quick kiss.  
" Good morning, Misses Davis."  
" I guess it is a good morning... for us," she sighed as she pressed her cheek to his chest " unfortunately not for many others."  
"Emmy?"  
" Yes darling?"  
" Do you think we're doing the right thing for the kids ? Taking them away from the only life they're accustomed to?"  
" They certainly can't stop talking about it. Just the other day I heard Levi telling one of his classmates 'you're just jealous because I'm about to become a real-life rocket man and you're not'!"  
He chuckled. "I guess then we are doing the right thing."  
" Considering all the recent tragedies and surprises I think the world is slowly ending after all."

* * *

"Dr. Smith you lost ten pounds!"

It was their monthly weigh-in and although he passed Maureen was rather upset. His appetite had come back for the better part but he certainly wasn't overextending his food rations like he did before.  
" Indeed! It's a mistake I tell you, a mistake , I insist on getting on that metal contraption again!"  
"Be my guest."  
He stood on it but it matched what Maureen recorded. He turned red.  
" Well, uh, my appetite is quite plentiful and as you know I have hardly skipped a meal."  
" Correction Dr. Smith," the Robot replied. " it has been only subpar since this voyage , that includes at least two days a week of staying in your cabin during lunch and dinner ."  
He furrowed his brow.  
"Quiet you goose!"  
"At least count your blessings, I'm the only one here who's up a pound! " Maureen chuckled.  
" But that's not bad at all ," Lee Ann complimented.  
Penny stepped on the scale. "Is this so we don't gain any excess weight?"  
"Exactly dear, we need to stay on course in order for the ship to maintain stability." she made some notations on her clipboard after Penny stepped off. "now when we're done I have to give a full report to your father."  
John and Red came off the elevator... they had been expecting them.  
"Are we ready? " John asked as he prepared to begin the family meeting.  
They each took a seat at the table in the galley.

* * *

Meteorologist's in the United States and in every other continent of the world were appalled after studying the weather forecast for the next two weeks. The satellites which orbited the Earth unveiled data of an unusual pattern that was imminent and included the forbidden word: snow.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to notice the chilly atmosphere as they took their usual spots in the school cafeteria at lunch time.

"My goodness, it's cold!" Mandy Kozub exclaimed. June removed the paper from her straw before inserting it in her beverage.  
"I had to take my electric blanket out last night." She digged her fork into her salad several times. "  
Mandy was aware of the situation with Don and Judy.  
"I hope your brother and Judy are doing better, what kind of a doctor is this who would think of such a horrible thing !? "  
June was still very bitter regarding Dr. Lucretia's motives and, like her baby brother, had no qualms about letting it be known.  
"I'd like to boil that bitch in her own poison, if i ever get my hands on her I just may do it!"  
" Oh trust me we'd be standing in a very long line!"  
She sipped from her glass.  
"I shouldn't have yelled at Don like I did but if he hadn't returned my calls I was ready to catch the next flight back to California !"  
"Well ... I'm just so happy everything is fine."  
June's mind went to her oldest son.  
"Robbie said he'd personally like to fly to Bolivia and blow up that pharmaceutical building !"  
"How is he doing, by the way?"  
"We had our... mother and son talk, and he's resigned himself to the fact that he may never be back at the Academy."  
"When they were growing up Cathy used to tell me how she's going to settle down and marry him. That was her one wish !"  
" I think she just may get her wish."

* * *

The now botched pregnancy supplement had been promptly removed from the international pharmacy market and tests revealed it contained a deadly mixture of ingredients that were unidentifiable. It caused instantaneous fetal death regardless of gestational period. With Judy it was a very close call... and the inevitable tragedy would have resulted had she not been informed.

She had to backtrack her steps over the past week and found she took her last dose on Thursday May fourth, for reasons unknown it had slipped her mind to phone in a refill, Colleen decided to do it for them when she was at their apartment.  
What happened next seemed like a script straight out of a thriller suspense movie.  
Colleen had driven to pick up the prescription that same afternoon but left it in her car and forgot to give it to Judy. The next day, Saturday, she finally did but, with the excitement of family arriving at the shower, Judy forgot to take it, then remembered her doctor explaining it wasn't really necessary during her last month.

* * *

Six assembly line production workers at Zarcolo Pharmaceuticals in Bolivia were within minutes of being arrested on charges of direct pill tampering. The armed authorities arrived unannounced and besieged the facility. Based on information furnished by Dr. Lucretia they knew exactly where to go, as they approached it they heard screams. When they arrived they saw an hysterical woman standing in front of a grisly sight. Five dead bodies, two adult females and three adult males, were a foot away on the floor, white foam could be seen oozing from their mouths.

One of the officers discerned a man in the distance who made a dart for the rear emergency exit. They chased him all the way out to a wooded area several feet away until he was caught. He then elbowed one of the officers in the stomach, finagled his hand into his pocket, pulled something out and placed it under his tongue. A Detective pounced on him and knocked him to the ground, grabbing his shirt by the collar and speaking directly in his face.  
"Spit it out !" When he refused to comply the Detective slammed his head against the grassy dirt.  
"Who are you working for ?! "  
"Sometimes..." the man whispered in a frail voice as his eyes locked stationary on his. The Detective pulled him forward by his shirt then slammed his head down again.  
"I can't hear you! Speak up!"  
"Sometimes blood must spill... for... the betterment of all !" He then showed him a white cyanide capsule between his teeth before he swallowed it. The Detective climbed off the now lifeless body. He stood up and stared down.  
"You killed my wife ... and my child... now burn in hell !"

* * *

Mike Bonilla was given an honorable discharge and was officially a veteran, it was in his best interest given extenuating circumstances . In recent weeks he had been experiencing nightmares and Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome due to the horrific loss of his wife. He saw his doctor who put him on medication and provided documentation for him to continue receiving benefits. For now his desire was to move back to his hometown of Houston for a fresh start in life and possibly be hired hands in his father's appliance store.

It did not favor well with his fianceè.  
"Houston? Mike, I thought we decided on a home in Florida , we did put our application in for the future missions, right ?"  
"Joan , we won't even know if we're chosen for some time to come, perhaps another year. Do you know how many more families have applied in the passed eight months ?"  
"yee-eah, but I ... I mean..."  
" Nothing's etched in stone yet, hey i'm retired from the military now, we have plenty of time to think about it."

* * *

An arrest was finally made ...

The evidence obtained from the autopsy was all they needed. Gary and Duke went to Siegel and Associates law firm in Revere, Massachusetts and promptly arrested litigation consultant Madison Kaczynski for suspicion of murder in the slaying of Greg Miller. Her DNA was evident on not only his clothing but his body as well. The manner in which he was murdered remained questionable. It was as if someone, or something, tried to rip his body into shreds. His Nissan was unblemished with no evidence of foul play or a struggle.

* * *

Anozira and Eniam walked in a fast pace down the hall towards the medical unit.

" There are reports that T'ika has birthed the hybrid," Eniam said. He was referring to Jessica.  
" As was the reason for her return," Anozira replied. " the mating with the Earth male was successful."  
They stopped when they met the physician halfway. They knew she did not survive the birth.  
" It is a male infant, come and see."  
The three approached a bassinet, inside and wrapped in a blanket was a newborn human-like baby, wide awake and alert. Anozira smiled.  
" The first of many."

* * *

The President was beginning to sway his opinion on the UFO sighting after hearing about the mysterious female sightings, the one in a grunge nightclub in Revere, Massachusetts, and the other on a Montana interstate that was reported by the Cleary family . He made a brief trip to Boston Police Headquarters to meet with law officials, then visited the Club D.O.A. to see the video surveillance for himself, not offering an opinion afterwards.

In light of the recent international drug tampering , in a live TV news conference, he expressed sorrow and offered his condolences to the families of the women affected. He gave special attention to Bolivian Detective Farber Martinez who lost his wife, Yaritza, and their unborn child.

* * *

Rebecca was finally given permission to do her interview with Major Jim Hapgood in the next couple of weeks.  
She was heartened by a large fancy envelope in the mail with their name on it, '**Colonel and Mrs. Thomas Bryce**' . It was an invitation to the first annual fundraiser charity event being held at Brevard County, Florida at The Marriott Hotel on Friday, May nine-teenth . It was for the 'Operation'Lift-Off' ' foundation to raise money for the Redemption Colonization Project.  
"There's another one for the defense called' Operation Safeguard'," Tom said as he read it. " I have no idea when their's will be but I'm sure none-the-less we'll be invited."  
" It's obvious people no longer have trust in the government," she replied.  
"Comes as no surprise."  
The topic of the recent drug scare was still overwhelming to them and Tom was now determined more than ever before to protect his wife. Rebecca hoped that the hour long talk she had with Judy early that morning helped ease her mind.  
" With now a billion dollar corporation soon to possibly go bankrupt I can just imagine how many people will be compensated , Judy should fall right into that category." She got up to collect the breakfast dishes." It sounds like maybe ... some sort of bioterrorism targeting pregnant women."  
" The way I see it ... the terrorists want to prevent the birth of future colonists. Although kind of lame, in a way, they did succeed with many. "  
She returned to her seat. " Wonder what's next on their agenda."

* * *

They had no worry about _getting_ to their destination, rather if they'll even _survive_ it.

John and Maureen were now surmouted by their emotions of guilt and gratitude. They realized they had taken their two youngest children away from a normal life and now pondered whether or not it was the right decision the second time around. In space there was nothing to do, nor was there any suitable outlet for a teen and an adolescent. Previously they had considered their choice a blessing until now.  
Maureen looked at her husband, barely able to find her voice. The children, Lee Ann, and Dr. Smith had unquestionable fear in their eyes.  
" Oh dear!" Dr. Smith responded. "Professor Robinson ... is this...true?"  
"Dad," Will responded " isn't there anything we can do?"  
He and Red finally broke the news to the family. Penny was angry.  
"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't had come along on this journey again! I had a reason for staying home," she stood up " a good reason !"  
"Oh, Penny, you don't mean that ?" Maureen asked.  
" Yes I do mean it, mom!" She headed for her stateroom but John tried to stop her.  
"Young lady this meeting is not over, sit back down !"  
"It is for me, dad!" She stormed off , he went to get up but Maureen held him back." John, she'll calm down after a while, let her go. "  
Red put his arm around his wife who stayed close to him.  
"Haven't we found a planet to land on yet?" she asked.  
" Not according to the Robot's calculations," John answered, then looked at Will ." Son, when was the last time he had his memory banks cleaned? "  
" I'm not sure, it was a while back before we left."  
" We're trying to figure out who, if anyone, rearranged the controls. The Robot stood guard at the entrance to the ship until the eve of our take-off, then he was in his compartment. "  
Maureen wrinkled her brow in confusion.  
"John, maybe it was a malfunction, do you really think someone's responsible?"  
His gaze wandered at Dr. Smith.  
"Yes... and he's sitting right before us!"

* * *

Judy was in her recliner when she answered a call from Joan.

"Hello?" she said.  
" Hey cousin, how ya feelin'?"  
"Just waiting for Don to get back from the doctor, what's up?"  
"Well, you're probably gonna read about it in the paper anyway... it's not good news."  
Judy panicked.  
"What is it?"  
" I just got an email from Juliann," she started to cry. " It's Susan ... she has pancreatic cancer."

* * *

Aaron and Chad were headed down to the rec room after each being interviewed by the superiors on an individual basis. Earlier they agreed that they might protest by withdrawing from the Academy themselves, if Robert was ever suspended, as a means of support for their friend.

As they got closer they noticed Dylan and Darien, involved in what appeared to be an extensive conversation with a female who's back was turned to them. They slowed their pace.  
" What the-," Chad said as he noticed a curvy figure with long flowing blonde hair. " isn't that ... Cathy?"  
Aaron felt his anger increase five fold.  
"Sure the hell is ."  
"Wonder what's going on."  
" I don't know, but I'm about to keep a secret trail on her , never trusted that girl since day one."

* * *

Don was getting dressed as the base doctor wrote a prescription.

" Here you go," he said as he handed it to him ." I want you to take one at bedtime. You need to sleep, that's why you're having dizzy spells and dragging through the day."  
"Sleep? With a new baby coming? Impossible!" he laughed.  
"You have to manage as best as possible." Don looked at the paper as if it were a hand grenade.  
" What's this for? How long do I have to take it?"  
" A month, then I want you back for another blood pressure reading, I'll let you know what I decide. It was slightly high but that's probably because you're quite angry right now."  
" You have no idea."  
" I don't want to start you on any anti-hypertensive drugs, your libido will go permanently AWOL and I'm sure that's the last thing you need."  
Don was enlightened and made a mental note for himself to remember that long word.  
" Thanks doc," he grinned.  
"You're blood results should be back in a week, I'll give you a call, or you can call the office."

* * *

**FLASH FORWARD INTO THE FUTURE ... Planet Earth**

_**A Soldier's Journal...**_

'...**_After being on this mission for one day in this fancy cutting-edge tin can I'm learning more about the history of my birth planet . I look back and can't imagine how we were able to live our lives with such embryonic and primeval means. Early explorers had only the basic of navigational aids ... now we have advanced GPS devices and space satellites that span the universe...'_**

**The young military man now arrived at an area different from where he had been as he noticed with his high beam floodlights. He spoke loud enough to trigger the voice activated GPS locator system at the cockpit.**  
**He glanced at the photo and smiled... It was of the Robinson family taken October 1997 at Alpha Control just before they took off into space.**  
**"OK, calculate...where the hell am I ?"**

**_" 'you have traveled two thousand two hundred and eighty three kilometers, or one thousand four hundred and nineteen miles, from Houston, Texas and are now traveling Northeast of Brooklyn, New York, United States,' "_ **

**"What about the air system? Is it safe to go out?"**

**_" 'Atmospheric oxygen within human tolerance.' "_**

**"Thanks for the info, now I don't need to suit up."**

**_" ' Much obliged.' "_ **

**In seconds he noticed a signal on his radar scope. "What's this?" Just at that moment a penetrating ring sounded in three second intervals, activating the two-way video communication system.**

_**" ' Incoming call, please respond.' "**_

**"Answer."**

**He looked at the nineteen inch monitor directly at his view. The face of an attractive young female appeared.**  
**" Hey there, Flash Gordon." **  
**He lost count of her calls.**  
**" I'm busy, now what do you want?" **  
**" You! Who else?"**  
**He smiled.**  
**"Flattery's not gonna get me back any quicker, you should know that."**  
**" I know, but I'm going stir-crazy already!" **  
**" Seriously? Being cooped up in this vessel for one day I should be saying that !" **  
**His radar scope continued to beep ... he zoomed in on the navigational map. It was coming from a building still intact but surrounded by ones that were deteriorated. It was at the Brownstone Rowhouses in Bay Ridge. **  
**" I could never do what you do," she said " ... too dark and... eerie !"**  
**" Now you spoiled it ! I was gonna bring you with me next time! " his looked at what was below him and prepared to land. "gotta run... I'll see ya in a few days." She lulled. **  
**"I love you." **  
**"Love you, too, leave the lights in the barn on for me." **  
**"Over." The screen went blank. **  
**He landed on Fourth Avenue, making sure his lights were directly on the front door of the rowhouse. As he climbed out of his vehicle , armed with an advanced high power weapon, he surveyed the area cautiously. He looked at the flight of stairs which lead to the door and noticed a figure come out. It didn't take him long to see it was a female. She was dressed shabby in a black robe and slippers, her long blonde hair a disheveled mass, her facial appearance suggested she was ill, either mentally or physically. ' Can't believe anyone would still be here,' he muttered. **  
**"Search and rescue , ma'am !" he shouted. "Is there anyone else present! ?" She darted back inside. He repeated his announcement. Suddenly she reappeared, screaming with** **a machete in her hand and started running** **towards him.**

* * *

Judy's water finally broke on early Saturday morning , a week earlier than her estimated date. A nervous Don contacted both families. Her contractions began later at midnight, that was when it was time to go to the hospital. There Don stayed close to her as she tried to lay comfortable in the bed of the labor and delivery room but found it difficult. He slept very little, waking at twenty minute intervals to make her as comfortable as possible, trying to recall everything they had learned in the childbirth classes.  
She looked at him with fear in her eyes, trying to smile despite the pain.  
" Guess I'm ... not holding my own very well right now... am I?"  
" Oh, you're doing just fine." He smiled, cupping her face with both his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs . " you can do this... hey you're strong enough to hijack a moon shuttle prototype " she chuckled " then tackle two aliens and still come out in one piece! " he kissed her forehead.  
Tears rolled down her face... she was unable to determine if they were of happiness, fear, sadness, pain, or all of the above. Dr. Norton appeared. The wall clock read Five a.m.  
" Good morning, kids, are we ready to have a baby today?"  
"As ready as ever, doc," Don answered. The doctor donned gloves and quickly examined her.  
" You're starting to dilate just fine, should be any time now."

A tremendous change had now taken front and center. The next hour and a half Don spent meticulously coaching his now very vocal wife through the final stage of labor. His heart ached having never seen her in such agony before.  
But the grande finale made all the effort worthwhile. With Judy's last push Don watched in absolute awe the miracle of birth as his son entered the world, his skin a typical ashen color and dark straight smooth- as- silk hair adorned his tiny head. Judy sobbed tears of joy.  
" Congratulations, and Happy Mother's Day !" Dr. Norton announced. After immediately being wiped down and suctioned the nurse wrapped him in a warm receiving blanket and placed the now screaming neonate into his mother's waiting arms. He stopped crying.  
"My baby!"  
" What about me?" Don joked as he pointed at himself, obviously trying to conceal his flow of tears but had everyone laughing. He respectfully put his hand up. "No pun intended," he finished.  
Judy looked up at her husband.  
" I couldn't have done it without you," she replied in a soft spoken voice. Their lips met, tasting salty tears which intermingled with their emotions. They stared at their new bundle and watched his skin color change to pink. His eyes blinked rapidly until they stayed opened... he had his mother's blue eyes and he stared back at his parents inquisitively ... Don's prayer's were answered.  
After cutting the cord he and Judy watched the nurse's put their naked crying son through the delicate routine 'initiation' phase, then bundle him securely. He was handed to his father, a powder blue colored hat covered his head.  
They rekindled their lives, going back to when it all began. Aiden was alert and awake when Judy placed him close to her to begin the process of bonding.  
It couldn't have been a more perfect Mother's Day gift.  
After several minutes they were allowed privacy, Don gazed into her blue eyes, which still hypnotized him after six years.  
"We've come a long way... huh?" she sniffled.  
" I once never believed we would ever come this far, Judy..." he whispered through his tears. "now... the woman of my dreams is not only my wife... but the mother of my child."  
At that moment nothing else in the world seemed to matter ... no space missions ... no colonization preparations ... no red tape politics... They were a family now ... and that was all that did matter.

The news of the birth spread quickly. Aiden John West was born on May 14, 2000 at 6:47 a.m. weighing 7 lbs, 3 ounces, and measuring 19.76 inches long.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Without blood on our hands**

T'Naid arrived home after a day at work and ascended the stairs to his bed room. He examined himself in the mirror... there was a photo of Cathy embeded in the corner. He removed it and traced the outline of her face with his finger then closed his eyes as he held it against his chest.

* * *

"_Shut_ ... the front door!"

Robert was surprisingly jarred as he watched the magical ball vibrate and rhythmically flash green at two second intervals. He closed the door of his bedroom so no one else could hear. " It's obviously not a toy. "

" It started doing that a couple weeks ago," Brett said.

"I've never seen anything like it !"

" You think it's trying to tell us something ?"

Robert analyzed it carefully. " Could be, it's definitely some kind of an alien energy source, Uncle Donnie and Aunt Judy may be able to tell us more. And not a word to mom or dad, either."

* * *

" I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent!"

John's eyes never wavered. As he and Smith debated back and forth Will's mind drifted back to that morning of February Sixteenth:

_It was five a.m. The Robinson family arrived at Cape Kennedy two hours before take-off to go over preparations with the engineers and the rest of the crew. Will thought he'd never see this day again as he checked on the Robot who was already locked in his compartment. He still spoke to him although he wasn't able to answer back. "Well... it sure won't be the same without Dr. Smith around this time. We're sure gonna miss him." _

_He went over to the viewport and looked out... it was still dark outside but staff were busy going about their day. " "Amazing, it's just as active as Alpha Control used to be." As he turned to leave to rejoin his family he saw two adult figures from the corner of his eye which made him look back. It was a man and a woman coming from the elevator located on ground level in the center of the ship's maintenance platform and launch cradle. The man he thought he'd recognized but the woman he had never seen before. He watched as they hurried away from the area until they disappeared out of sight..._

John continued.

"Really? You already finagled your way on board, now I know your true motive... Aolis Umbra ordered you to pickup where you left off... except in the form of a suicide mission !" he nodded. " Don was right, I should've let him finish you off the first time !"

" _No_! I did nothing of the sort !"

"Red," John continued. " order him to strip down to his underwear, then get ready to cast him a-drift."

" Oh, John I object, that's murder!" Maureen exclaimed.

" No !" Lee Ann interjected. " have a heart John, please, don't we all have a say in this matter !"

Red stood.

" I agree, I don't think it would be wise to land on Alpha Prime with blood on our hands."

* * *

"Let me out of here ! " Madison pleaded. "I didn't kill anyone ! You're making a mistake!"

A prison guard and legal counsel approached her jail cell.

" You need to calm down, lady, your attorney's here," the guard said.

" Sure the hell took long enough!"

* * *

Cathy stormed into her dorm room flustered and annoyed, then threw herself on her bed. Monica, who was packing for summer leave, looked pointedly at her.

"Why are you so crabby? "

"Don't start on me again, I'm not up to any questions!"

"Alright, then I won't, suite yourself !"

* * *

Jim Hapgood's return made front page news with some uncertainty, rumors had surfaced that he had been an accomplice to Aolis Umbra which he vehemently denied. The UDC took immediate possession of his ship then hammered him on any aliens he had contact with.

Before the conference, on the day of his return, General Broderick met with superiors and the Secretary of Defense based on feedback they've received and Hapgood was ordered to remain at Patrick Air Force base for his own safety. Later the General privately spoke with him and explained past circumstances regarding Don's own impromptu return and the late Colonel Gene Walter's involvement, plus Gene's relationship to Darrell Farley.

In recent days he made an appearance on a popular TV talk show via satellite and adhered to his story of having knowledge of an alien invasion... it didn't gel with the producers as they immediately cut the interview short.

"... What the hell's happened in eighteen years, and now I'm accused of being a saboteur?! Why was I asked at least five times '_why did you come back_'? They kept bringing up the terrorists like I was hiding them on my ship , I knew I shouldn't have come back here in the first place, damn it!"

" You're lucky to be alive !" The General replied. "Ignore those rumors and pray the President grants you clemency. Now...on a happier note I've arranged for your family to come to the base, they'll be here this evening."

That seemed to soften his mood.

* * *

The Robot approached the galley just as Will was about to talk.

" 'Hold it! If I may be allowed to speak. I have been listening from a distance and my sensors indicate no recollection of Dr. Smith at Cape Kennedy, therefore he was unaccountable.' ''

" High time you arrived to speak in my defense you nickle plated nincompoop!"

"Are you absolutely sure ?" Maureen asked.

" ' Affirmative, and Dr. Smith you should be thankful to me instead of showing animosity, but if I may speak on the Robinson's behalf , you are still on this mission of your own free will of which you were not coerced by any means.' "

_" Ba_! " he replied as he prepared to leave, his hands clutching one another." and now... if you'll be kind enough to excuse me, Professor, I shall retreat to my cabin."

John looked down, embarrassment now crossed his face.

" Permission granted... and I apologize."

" A sincere and heartfelt thank you," he placed his fingers on his temple. " this dreadful experience has brought about a splitting headache!"

Maureen looked to her husband.

" Oh, John... I-I - well-I don't... know what to say, except... well all this time and I should-"

" Darling, " he interrupted and nodded. " no explanation required." '_Just open your heart to me again.'_

* * *

Darrell met with the Vice-President.

" The Commander-In-Chief is forgiving Major Hapgood? Tell me I'm hearing things !"

"And just what do you want me to do, Darrell ? The man's got a right to come home. Now I reckon he's probably out of practice with the military but no doubt the opposite when it comes to space travel."

" The heralded space cowboy should at least be banned from talking to the press ... what right does he have scaring the public with a preposterous story ? Other than that I pretty much think you know what my bone of contention is."

* * *

The Funerals for the fallen Los Angeles Police Lieutenants, killed in the line of duty , had taken place on the eighteenth. The following day Dr. Bartholomew Kane was finally laid to rest. Mark and Jan flew in to attend both funerals and to comfort family and friends. The President was also there to offer his condolences. The Chief of Police vowed to step up all efforts to find the murderers and any accomplices and once and for all bring them to justice.

The retired Colonel and his wife were invited to the Kane residence after a luncheon. Mark was compelled to talk with Muriel one on one. She had already been aware of the circumstances involving Linda Gunner's disappearance and of the bombshell phone call he received on the same day. Though emotionally drained she was willing to talk.

" She had to have killed my husband."

"Well it would certainly make sense," Jan replied.

" They're interviewing the last ones he had contact with," Mark answered, then had an after thought. " Did he ever say anything pertinent about her that would shed some light on this ?"

She paused to gather her thoughts.

" Not really," she chuckled. " in essence he never spoke openly of _any _of the patients he interviewed, but I know he kept documents, he also had a tape recorder for dictation."

His radar clicked.

" You know this for a fact?"

"Well of course, although I never listened to any."

" Muriel, I know now is not a good time to be asking this, but when the dust settles it's imperative you get your hands on those documents... _and_ the recorder."

* * *

The Redemption base was near completion. Sergeant Brad George who was in security operations took a few of the military personnel from the Offutt base on a tour of the ship's interior. An elevator was constructed outside at ground level to make access to the upper level a cinch.

" This vessel is absolutely amazing," he said as they sauntered off the elevator into the spacious surroundings. "we've refurbished the living quarters and medical bay and added -" A pretty smiling face with blonde hair in the form of a woman was at the cockpit studying the controls. She immediately looked up and walked towards the group.

" Hi, I'm Amy, one of the new engineers sent to go over maintenance. My apologies for not informing you ahead of time." They shook hands. He noticed her name tag: _Amy B._

" It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sergeant George ," he announced with a twinkle in his eye, obviously spell binded by her awesome beauty. " I should have been given a heads-up , I wasn't expecting _anyone_."

" They told me a few families were here over the weekend on a tour , I was sent on-board to check things out and everything looks to be in tip-top shape. I should be done here in a few minutes."

" Uh, take your time, _please_," he beamed " I'm sure we'll get better acquainted in the mess hall."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Will had spent hours attempting to clean the Robot's memory banks, he even skipped dinner, which sparked much protest from his parents. He didn't forget to inform the others of who he saw that morning at Cape Kennedy, but decided to delayed it until feedback from the Robot was obtained. His mom made him postpone his work for the night.

* * *

It was ten thirty-five. Believing everyone was settled in bed Maureen decided to finish tidying up the galley before turning in herself. All at once she was startled by a pair of heavy hands which came from behind her and brazenly twisted her around in one swift motion...it was John. He glanced at her briefly before he overwhelmed his lips with hers. As much as she tried she could not resist his power.

* * *

It was a family reunion they never imagined would ever happen. Mr. and Mrs. Hapgood and their younger daughter, Elaine, had arrived at the base in the early evening. After becoming reacquainted over a lavish dinner the four relaxed in the visitor's lounge area.

Mrs. Hapgood cried tears of happiness as she held her son's face.

" I still can't believe it's you."

" We thought we'd never see you again," his father said.

"Then we got that wonderful call from that wonderful General saying you were coming home," Elaine added. "my big brother's back!"

" For keeps this time, folks," he hugged his mother and sister, any regrets he had were quickly disregarded. " and I ain't never leaving again."

* * *

"It's our baby boy... all over again," Jan said.

Baby Aiden resembled both his parents with special attention to his dad. The paparazzi had tried to gain entrance into the base on the day he was born and somehow a photographer snapped a photo of the new family as they left the hospital Tuesday.

"Absolutely," Mark responded. "It's like going back twenty-seven years."

They studied their new grandson as the tiny newborn lay sleeping in his Grandma's arms. They decided, since being in town, to stay with Don and Judy for a couple of days to assist with his care. Despite being jet-lagged they were overjoyed.

The new parents gave details of the delivery room drama.

"I never left her side, not even to go to the bathroom!" Don announced. Judy rolled her eyes.

" It was a rough start but worth it in the end !" she sighed.

Mark pointed at Don.

"And how did this brave guy hold up?"

"He was wonderful ! And he's mastering the art of diapering !"

" Word to the wise," he pointed at her. " feeding first _before _changing, otherwise there's hell to be paid !"

At that moment his phone rang. "

Who is it?" Judy asked as he scanned the read-out.

" It's Aaron."

* * *

Maureen gently awakened and found herself face to face with John... they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. His eyes blinked until they gazed into hers and he caressed her face, brushing her long red hair over her shoulder. She still enraptured him after nearly twenty-three years.

They spent half the night discussing their possible fates should they encounter themselves floating about the galaxy in a non-functioning ship. However Maureen had the utmost confidence in her husband and their experienced pilot and that they would find a habitable planet to call their temporary home.

The other half was spent engrossed in unadulterated bliss ...

" Good morning, darling. " He gently kissed her forehead and collected his thoughts. " I missedyou."

" Likewise, dear," she said in a rather restrained voice. She blushed but was thankful their room was insulated before they left earth, at his insistence, to literally obstruct the passage of sound.

"I'm fine," she kissed his hand, then backtracked the night before. "John... how did you know I was in the galley? "

" Well, after dinner I gave Red and Lee Ann a break, filled in so they have an early wake up call then I put the Robot on night patrol."

" Leaving you and me-" Her memory clicked as she noticed the confident, non-chalant expression written on his face that she knew all too well. "John Robinson ... you had this all planned out , didn't you."

" _Hmm_... an ingenious ploy, wouldn't you say?" He guided her as she clasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a voracious lip-lock.

* * *

Penny lay in bed tossing and turning, she decided to just stay awake

_Robert,_

_It hurts me to inform you that there may not be a future for us after all... dad and Red finally broke the news that the Jupiter is slowly depleting itself of fuel and we all might die right here in space ! We thought we had two year's worth before we left but dad discovered weeks ago that we only have half! I would hate to think your Uncle or the crew at Cape Kennedy neglected to thoroughly check the ship's engine but I have no choice! I'm really praying it's just a mechanical failure but dad firmly believes someone altered the fuel reserves, who would do such a horrible thing to us, and why_? _Now our only hope is finding a safe planet to land on to make repairs and so far we haven't found one! I really regret coming back here, I even told my parents ,I don't know what we're going to do, I'm so scared ! I can't even sleep, I really wish you were here to comfort me ! _

* * *

According to the Associated Press and the International Association of Meteorology and Atmospheric Sciences the Middle East and Asia were experiencing heavy snow that resulted in numerous deaths of residents and some wildlife and damaged many crops. It had not been previously predicted in the forecast of being that high in magnitude, however what they _did _see was other countries were soon to follow, including the United States.

* * *

As Rebecca and Tom prepared to retire for the night in their motel room she felt a hearty sense of accomplishment, and a bit of fear. They flew in to Florida and arrived at the base earlier that day and her long-awaited exclusive interview with Hapgood went as planned then came hot off the presses. He gave his account of meeting with humanoid aliens, while recently on Priplanis, and how they informed him of a possible impending earth attack by a hostile alien race. She and Tom would've had serious doubts about Hapgood's story but now after seeing the Saticons firsthand, along with her past articles , they were confident that he was telling the truth. Tom also received word from the General that the UDC were on tip-top guard. He contacted Don afterwards and they had to come to the realization that until they finally left earth for Alpha Centauri they refused to live their lives in fear.

She stood in the bathroom brushing her hair as he sat upright in bed watching the TV.

_' Topping world news tonight the Middle East and Asia are under a state of emergency as they ...'_

"Enough already," he muttered to himself as he turned it off. They already had their fill of it for one day.

" I'm sure you and Don talked further."

" Sure did."

"And?"

He tried to look on a brighter side.

" Said any trigger happy woman who has fun shooting targets and breaking stalemates deserves merit in his book!"

She stopped brushing and turned off the bathroom light then approached the bed. She dimmed the bedside light.

" That man, just _wait _till I see him ! " she responded mischievously as she climbed in next to him. She eased herself in the curve of his arm and draped her arm across his chest. He reached over with his other hand to her swollen girth and melted as the baby actively flutter- kicked against it.

"Please tell me everything's going to be fine, Becky."

* * *

The next morning Darrell was in a brief meeting behind closed doors with one of the superiors at the Academy.

" Everything's going as planned," Colonel North said. " No one suspects anything." He placed his hands on his hips. " If I had a crystal ball three years ago and saw into the future I would've killed the Robinson's and Major West myself," he hissed.

" You had your chance at the Bower's residence and instead you let them nearly kill _you_! " Darrell answered. "Lucky your disguise held up or your ass would've been grass ! And you know if that West nephew goes to the space corps he'll be the first one piloting that ship ... transporting people... and then we'll be in a battle royal."

" Lieutenant Colonel Reed's got word Anozira's army will be here soon to do their... _moral _duty."

" Just keep your trap shut , if this leaks out everyone will be flocking in groves on those ships and heading to that Rendevous Point."

" Hapgood's _already_ let the cat out of the bag! What the hell do we do now?"

He lingered.

" That reporter's responsible for a large sum of this. Had it not been for her they all would've been long gone."

* * *

Mike Ryan and his colleagues were on Bower's base in the upper echelon going over the latest news. The weather station reports did not indicate any unusual activity other than the weather itself.

" So now Hapgood finally admits we're going to be invaded... again," David Terrell said. " Man, I just _knew _he was keeping that information all to himself !"

Major Karen Reed looked puzzled.

" But... hillbilly aliens ? I can't even imagine that , all I can picture are the Beverly Hillbillies!"

" Maybe the Saticons are coming back to pick up where they left off, " Paulina Neal said. " If they could control the world's electricity who's to say they can't control the weather ? "

" I don't thinks so, besides he never mentioned them," Mike added. " And based on his no-nonsense tone I have a feeling whatever alien race it is it'll make the Saticons look like mickey mouse."

.


End file.
